Teen Titans Transformers: Season 2
by Jerry65
Summary: After the defeat of Tarn, the Decepticon commander named Deathsaurus arrives on Earth to finish what Tarn started. To help fight him, the Titans and Autobots on Earth must find a certain warrior, who has history with Deathsaurus. Meanwhile, Deathsaurus has a plan to eradicate them all with a single flip of a switch...
1. Chapter 1: Rise of a Destron

**Rise of a Destron**

 **As promised, I made season 2! Due to several things I'm doing, season 2 may or may not end up slightly longer than season 1, which is a mistake on my part. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 1 of a new season!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Teen Titans**

* * *

Rodimus held it in his hand. A small souvenir from the last large battle the Titans and Autobots had against the Decepticons. Something that always reminded him of the battle at the quarry. Tarn's mask. It's only been a couple of days after the battle to prevent a massive invasion. Life was back to normal. Rodimus walked to a shelf in his hab suite and stood the mask up. The mask was slightly damaged, one of the lenses broken and several chips dotting the surface. There was a crack between one of the eye holes. Rodimus put it on the small stand, looking at the mask, which sat up displayed on the shelf. Suddenly, the crime alarm blared loudly, catching Rodimus' attention. He quickly glanced back at the displayed mask before rushing out the room, the door closing behind him.

* * *

The mass breakout ended almost as soon as it started. Most of the villains were defeated as soon as the Titans and Autobots got there. However, the Titans stayed at the prison for a different reason.

"Okay, I'm going to ask again to make sure I heard all of this correctly. Who did they break out?" Rodimus asked. They were at the prison, investigating a recent breakout. The prison seemed intact except for a single hole blown into the wall of a cell. The cell was much larger than the ones that held the other inmates.

"They broke out Swindle and I don't know why. They must have broken all the prisoners out as a distraction." Robin said.

"Why would the Decepticons want Swindle? Is it because he is one of them?" Starfire asked.

"Swindle isn't just a plain old Decepticon. He's an arms dealer. He could easily rearm all those Decepticons and they'll be back to fighting us in no time." Nautica explained. Raven then kneeled down to look at the debris below the giant hole in the wall.

"If he was an arms dealer, why couldn't he just break himself out? Surely he had something he could use." Raven pointed out. Bumblebee then started laughing at the comment. He looked at Beast Boy, who was also laughing.

"We had to keep him in vehicle mode, so Nautica made a device that could lock a Cybertronian into any mode they were currently in. She also put an EMP in there so that he couldn't use built-in weapons." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee and I took that time to star making fun of him and mocking him whenever we were bored. It's a great time killer, you guys should try it." Raven just facepalmed herself while everyone else had a confused look on their faces.

"We better head back to the Tower and be prepared for where the remaining Decepticons are next." Robin said. They then left to go back to the Tower.

* * *

Earlier, During the Breakout…

Soundwave was standing in front of the iconic building. Titans Tower. He hadn't seen a building this large since he was on Cybertron. The planet that's still at an intense civil war. He had heard from Deathsaurus that both sides were at a stalemate. When one side won, the other would win shortly after. Soundwave walked up to the entrance and began to hack the security system. Whatever security system they used, it wasn't enough to keep Soundwave out.

" _I have hacked through Autobot bases that had better security than this."_ Soundwave thought. Once he finished, the door opened for him as if to welcome him in. He soon got to the Titan's living room, where he started to do all his work.

"Ravage, Laserbeak, eject. Operation, Examination." Soundwave ordered. The two cassettes then launched out of his chest compartment and transformed, searching around the room. Ravage eventually sniffed out a computer, signalling Soundwave to come to him. Soundwave then began to hack the computer to allow him access. Soon enough, he was inside.

"Must get files for Deathsaurus. Laserbeak, transform." The cassette obeyed his master and transformed back into a cassette. Soundwave then started to download files onto Laserbeak.

"Task is complete. Ravage, Laserbeak, return." After the cassettes returned into his chest compartment, Soundwave exited the building, the Titans unaware of what happened.

* * *

The Titans and Autobots were quickly called back into the city. They had barely stayed at the Tower before another crime had happened. They rushed to the middle of the Jump City, when they stopped dead in their tracks to what they had saw. Three colorful jets were zooming across the sky, spraying bullets and firing missiles at buidings, vehicles, and even people. On the ground below, a tank, a drill tank, and a buggy with missiles was wrecking havoc. Several buildings were reduced to rubble. Others were on fire or had large, gaping holes on them. The jets then landed in front of the ground vehicles and transformed into robots. The ground vehicles transformed as well. The Titans and Autobots could see that all six had one thing in common: the Decepticon badge worn proudly by the warriors who fought for Megatron and his followers. The Autobots transformed as well, facing their foes.

"So, this is the team of Autobots that's going to stop us? Pathetic. I was expecting more." The Decepticon in the front said. He was teal in color, his helmet resembling the face of a lion.

"They are not worth our time Leozack! The only other part of their team are their organic pets!" The one to the complained. He was navy blue, with large wing-like flaps on the side of his head.

"Aw, but they would be so easy to crush! Why shouldn't we destroy 'em Hellbat?" one of the Decepticons in the back shouted, projecting his voice so loudly that Rodimus thought people on the other side of the city could hear him talk. He was orange, with two large horns on either side of his head.

"Enough! Our orders were to fight them. We want them to see who they are dealing with." Leozack said. All six Decepticons took out their weapons, which were long spear-like staffs. They then charged straight toward the Autobots and Titans. Raven levitated and threw two large trucks at one of them. The orange one dodged one of the trucks, which landed beside him. The other hit him, knocking him backwards. Raven looked to see if he was down, only to see that he had lifted the whole truck above his head.

"You like to play throw and catch, huh? Well guess what? I LOVE THAT GAME TOO!" He then hurled the truck straight at Raven, who used her magic to create a shield. The truck crashed right onto her shield and exploded violently. On the other side, Cyborg was firing at Hellbat, who vanished right into thin air.

"Yo, where'd you go!" Cyborg shouted. He started to back up, aiming his cannon in all directions, ready to open fire on the Decepticon. The Decepticon reappeared above him, and fired his blaster at Cyborg. He managed to dodge the shot, but the blast hit the ground beneath him, making an explosion powerful enough to throw him backwards onto a car. The pink colored Decepticon attempted to stab Nautica with his staff. Nautica, being more of a skilled scientist and less of a skilled fighter, struggling to fight back.

"Honestly, I haven't had much experience in hand to hand combat." Nautica said nervously. She tried her best to block his attacks, but eventually he managed to stab her in the thigh. She fell to the ground, which would have allowed the Decepticon to kill her if Starfire hadn't intervened and punched him into a building. Nautica tried to get up, but the excruciating pain in her leg made her sit back down. Starfire looked at her with concern about her injury.

"You will be okay, yes?" Starfire asked in her broken English.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just needed to patch this up temporarily and then back at the Tower, I'll fix it." Nautica answered with a small smile.

"Very well." Starfire zoomed off to fight the pink Decepticon again. Behind Nautica, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy were fighting two other Decepticons, one purplish blue, the other black. The purplish blue Decepticon transformed into his drill tank alt mode and attempted to run over Bulkhead, who used his maces to try to hold him back. This served as a perfect distraction for the Autobot, giving the other Decepticon time to fire several missiles at him. Bulkhead went flying, distracting Bumblebee and Beast Boy.

"Bulkhead's down!" Bumblebee said. He activated his stinger blasters and fired a continuous stream of electrical bolts at the two Decepticons.

"Same tactic, Drillhorn?" the black one asked.

"No Jallguar, new tactic." Drillhorn answered. He then reached for his back, and pulled out his large drill. He charged at Bumblebee and Beast Boy, who were ducking and getting out of the way to try not to get hit by both Drillhorn and Jallguar's missiles. Not far from them, Leozack was dueling Rodimus. Rodimus was using his two translucent orange Energo-swords while Leozack used his staff. This reminded Rodimus of Tarn, since he used a staff made from his two tank barrels, but Rodimus soon cleared his head of this memory, trying to focus on the battle at hand. Both weapons clashed, Rodimus' swords having light, faint orange trail as they were swung around. As their weapons pushed against one another, Leozack leaned in to face Rodimus, his optics meeting that of the Autobot's.

"You may have beaten Tarn and foiled his plan of sending a whole entire army here, but you have failed. It may be small fleet of three small warships, but our superior is far more than capable of destroying you all." Leozack said.

"Really? Cause so far you haven't shown me anything new other than the fact that your head looks like a animal." Rodimus said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Ah, but I haven't shown you everything we could do. Chest Attack!" Leozack shouted. Just then, his chest armor launched out towards Rodimus and transformed into a lion, similar to Leozack's colors. It pounced on Rodimus before slashing at his chest. Rodimus slightly felt some pain. He looked down to see three slash marks on his chest, cutting across the orange and yellow flames painted there.

"Hey, I just got that repainted!" Rodimus yelled. He was becoming distracted by Leozack's chest animal, constantly tripping over it or being pounced and slashed at by it. He eventually resorted to kicking it, but it dodged to the side and bit down on his foot. He yelled out in pain as he felt the sharp teeth sink into his foot. He started to swing his foot around to try to get the chest animal off, but it's grip on his foot was tight. Leozack laughed at the scene, not wanting to take them seriously. Unfortunately, Deathsaurus had told him to not underestimate their skill.

"It's hard to believe you were the one to foil Tarn's plan. Just watching you struggle against my chest animal makes me feel sorry for you." Leozack said. Just then, Leozack put his finger onto his audio receptor, where his communicator was.

"Leozack, retreat right now. We have the Xenothium(1) for the device. Soundwave has the files and access to their tower system. Your job is done." Deathsaurus commanded. Leozack nodded and looked back at his chest animal, which was about to pounce at Rodimus again. Leozack signalled for it to return, and it did so obediently, transforming back into his chest armor and reattaching itself onto his chest. He signalled a retreat to the other Decepticons, who nodded and transformed and left the scene. The Titans and Autobots then looked at them run, confused looks on all of their faces.

"Did they not think they were victorious?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe we actually won?" Raven asked. Windblade and Bumblebee, who were next to her, just gave confused shrug.

"Wait a second, why would they retreat now? We hardly did anything that would make them retreat, and I hardly think any of us look 'scary'" Bulkhead said. Just then, something landed in front of their faces. The impact of the object landing on the ground sent everyone backwards toward the ground. Rodimus looked up to see that the "object" was actually a person. A Cybertronian. He was blue and a head taller than the Decepticons from earlier. He had large, curved, silver wings on his back. His chest also had a smaller set of golden wings on each side of his body. The Cybertronian's helmet resembled that of an animal's head, just like Leozack and his Decepticons.

"Greeting Autobots. As you can probably guess, that Decepticon 'army' did manage to get to Earth. I can imagine your dissatisfaction of the results of your battle with Tarn(2). After all, being the commander of an army myself, I know how losing feels." Deathsaurus said. The Autobots looked in shock at the figure standing before them. Robin was the first to move, taking out his staff and charging straight at the tall Decepticon. Deathsaurus glared at him before back handing the Titan into a car. Robin groaned in pain as he laid on the hood, which was dented.

"So these are the organics that you have partnered up with? I find it funny how you Autobots seem to ally yourselves with the local civilization." The other Titans and Autobots began to attack Deathsaurus, who took out two cutlasses. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and Bumblebee fired his stinger blasters at Deathsaurus, but he used the shield on his right arm to block their attacks. The shots fired from Cyborg and Bumblebee bounced off the shield, barely leaving a single mark on it's shiny armor. Deathsaurus fired several missiles at them, taking them both down. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and charged at Deathsaurus, his mouth opened wide and preparing to chomp on the Decepticon. Deathsaurus took out his flail and swung it above his head. He launched the spiked ball end of the flail forward, where it wrapped around Beast Boy's mouth and closed it shut. He then swung the flail over so that he dragged Beast Boy across the road into the trailer of a truck. Deathsaurus then turned to see Windblade and Starfire flying straight toward him. He swung his flail at the two, hitting Windblade on the wing and nearly hitting Starfire. As Windblade fell, Starfire punched Deathsaurus, making him stumble backwards. When he got back up, he took out a rifle and fired several shots at her. Starfire dodged all but one of them, which hit her and sent her to the ground. Only Raven, Nautica and Rodimus were left standing, but then Deathsaurus got a call from Leozack.

"Commander, why are you fighting them all now? You should wait to use your weapon when all of them are there rather than killing a few of them off right now." Leozack said.

"Good point." Deathsaurus hung up and looked at Rodimus, Nautica and Raven, who were prepared to fight him.

"Good news for you three. I'm going to spare you and all of your friends for now, since I have much better things to do than kill you off straight away." Deathsaurus said. He then transformed into a dragon and flew away, laughing ominously as he did so. The three left standing watched him fly off before running to help the others.

* * *

The Titans and Autobots, who were in their holomatter forms, were all in the regular living room, discussing what they just experienced.

"Dudes, we got beaten so bad! Not to mention that we kinda failed at preventing an invasion here!" Beast Boy said.

"True, but Deathsaurus did mention that the army he brought was small. Who is this guy anyway?" Robin asked. He faced the five Autobots, who refused to make eye contact. Finally, Rodimus sighed before beginning to explain.

"Long ago, Deathsaurus started a war. His faction, the Destrons(3), threatened to create a base that could destroy thousands of planets using an invention he created, the Living Metal Destroying Cannon. The other faction, the Cybertrons(3), were fighting to prevent this. One of the most best warriors the Cybertrons had, a Cybertronian named Star Saber, fought Deathsaurus in a one on one battle that would be famous in Cybertronian history. After his defeat, Deathsaurus ran into hiding, where from what we Autobots could gather, he became rich and powerful again. He was the one that actually supported Megatron and supplied him with weapons, ships, and warriors to help him start the war that's going on right now." Rodimus explained.

'So, where is Star Saber now? Did he die in that battle with Deathsaurus, cause it's not like that never happens…(4)" Raven said.

"Star Saber survived, but no one actually knows where he is. He kinda disappeared after the war between the Cybertrons and Destrons." Nautica added.

"Well, we could try to find him. After all, he would have more experience fighting Deathsaurus considering he fought a whole entire war war against him." Robin suggested. The five Autobots then gave him shocked looks that shouted "Are you insane?".

"Never gonna happen." Rodimus said.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, no one's heard from him for a long time. Not even THE Optimus Prime." Bumblebee said. They all sat in silence.

"I'm gonna look for him. We could take the t-Ship or the Lynx and go search every planet in this galaxy." Robin said.

"Okay, what part of 'no one's seen him in a couple hundred years' did you not understand? We aren't gonna find him, whether we like it or not." Rodimus said.

"Ahem, who said 'Actions speak louder than words'? Oh wait, that was you! C'mon, we can't just let that small fact prevent us from at least trying to find him." Robin argued. Rodimus sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument against Robin, and he could also see the amazing benefits. Not only would they have an advantage over Deathsaurus, but they would be famous on Cybertron for finding Star Saber.

"Fine, we'll try to look for him. But that doesn't mean we will find him." Rodimus said. They all happily agreed and spent the rest of the night talking and watching a movie.

* * *

"So, you think you can rebuild this? This is a key point in my plan. Without it, it is bound to fail." Deathsaurus said. In front of him was Dreadwing, who was reading and looking over the blueprints.

"Okay, this weapon is amazing. I'm sure I can build this thing, but you sure it will work?" Dreadwing asked. Beside Deathsaurus stood Swindle, his signature grin on his face as usual.

"Yep. Hey, I even tested this thing and showed it to several top villains on this planet, who were bidding for it." Swindle said.

"Okay?" Dreadwing answered, unease in his voice.

"We already have the Xenothium and every profile on every Titan and Autobot in the database. And if they plan to add any new members, Soundwave will notify us and we would just add more people into the database of the killswich." Deathsaurus explained. Dreadwing then felt confident in what he was doing.

" _Finally, a weapon that was built by me. ME! No more 'oh, Dreadwing helped with my weapon' and no more Shockwave to take all the credit!"_ Dreadwing thought to himself.

"Okay, I'll build it. Just need the parts to build it and it'll be all set." Dreadwing said. Deathsaurus smiled hearing this.

" _I shall succeed where Tarn has failed. I will make up for my defeat against the Cybertrons. Maybe I'll find Star Saber along the way as well."_ Deathsaurus said.

The End?

* * *

(1): Xenothium, as Cyborg puts it, "Is dangerous and unstable". The compound is supposedly so rare and unstable that even superheroes can't get it legally.

(2): See Season 1, Chapter 13: I Came, I Saw, I Conquered

(3): Cybertrons is the Japanese name for the Autobots, Destron is the Japanese name for the Decepticons. They're basically the same thing, but in this story, the Cybertrons and Autobots are different factions, same with the Destrons and Decepticons.

(4): The last part of Raven's sentence is a small reference to the MANY deaths of Optimus Prime throughout the whole entire Transformers franchise.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short, I actually hadn't planned this particular chapter very well, and I was stuck on how to try to make it not too short. Deathsaurus is one of my most favorite Decepticons,(and Victory is one of my favorite tf shows.). Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and if you haven't already, be sure to read season 1 so you understand what's happening! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rise, Liokaiser!

**Rise, Liokaiser!**

 **Behold, chapter 2 of season 2! Sorry if I was late on this one, I was working on a Young Justice story celebrating Friday the 13th! Anyway, I'm hoping you are enjoying this series so far. Better read the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Transformers**

* * *

Deathsaurus' fleet had created a large base in the outskirts of Jump City, on a large flat plain of grass. The base was surrounded by walls, turrets mounted on towers to guard and kill off any intruders. Around the walls were thousands of attention deflectors(1), making the base look almost unnoticeable to anyone who went by. In the main bridge, Deathsaurus looked outside, admiring the new base they had set up. Just then, Leozack the door to the bridge opened, and Leozack walked in.

"Emperor, the construction of the killswitch is going along smoothly. Dreadwing is almost finished with the Xenothium power cell." Leozack reported.

"Excellent. But I want to talk to you about something." Deathsaurus said. Leozack obediently walked up to his superior, preparing to listen for what he had to say.

"You are well aware that the Chestforce(2) are one of the most elite Decepticon teams on Cybertron, am I not correct?" Deathsaurus said.

"Of course Emperor. Despite Hellbat being untrustworthy and deceitful behind my back, my eam coordinates very well in battle. Why do you ask?" Leozack responded.

"There are many Decepticon teams out there. The Stunticons, the Seacons, the Predacons, the Terrorcons, just to name a few. And they all have something you all once had: the ability to combine. To combine into a stronger warrior. Your combiner was much more powerful than the rest. Alas, you lost that ability when the Destrons were defeated by Star Saber and the Cybertrons. However, Dreadwing found out a way to get that ability back. All we need is the energy we gathered from the planets we visited before coming here." Deathsaurus explained. Leozack had realized a problem with this plan, however.

"Sir, we used all that energy to try and power the killswitch. If we take any of that energy, we would have to delay the construction." Leozack informed.

"Hmm, you have a fair point. How about this. You find a way to combine. I need a strong warrior, in case the Autobots and the Teen Titans have any tricks up their sleeve." Deathsaurus said. Leozack nodded before leaving the bridge to go inform the other Chestforce members.

* * *

"So, you moved where now?" Robin said. Everyone was in the Autobot living room, looking at the large screen before them.

"I moved here! And plus my dad and I are doing a show here, so I would like you guys to come. If your all busy, I understand." Zatanna said.

"Nah, we'll come. Besides, we need a break from the Decepticons." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee's right. We'll be there before the show starts." Nautica said.

"Great. The show starts in two hours. I'll see you there. Bye!" Zatanna said before the screen went black. Everyone then left to leave for the show. Unbeknownst to them, Hellbat was cloaked and hovering near the Tower, listening to the whole conversation. He transformed into his jet alt mode and zoomed off to inform Leozack of what he heard.

* * *

"Are you positive that's what you heard? Don't think I don't know how treacherous you can be, you are just as bad as Starscream." Leozack said. Hellbat could hear Guyhawk and Jallguar in the background snickering. All six Decepticons were up on the roof of a building across from the theater.

"Yes, I swear that's what I heard! They said they would be here, I swear!" Hellbat said.

"Looks like Hellbat wasn't lying this time. Here they come." Drillhorn said as he looked through a pair of binoculars. He pointed to five vehicles below them, stopping in front of the theater. Hellbat let out a sigh of relief.

"They will be entering that theater soon. Chestforce, get your holomatter avatars ready, we're going in." Leozack ordered. Everyone nodded and they all projected their holomatter forms, which made them look like humans, allowing them to blend in. All six of them walked up to the theater and entered.

"Six tickets to the Zatara magic show, please." Leozack said. The man handed him six tickets and they soon followed the Titans and Autobots, who were also in their holomatter avatars, into the room where the show was taking place. Zatara and Zatanna succeeded in amazing their audiences once again, everyone clapping after every trick was finished, some even cheering. The show seemed a bit extravagant, but the two magicians were known for their fantastic talent as stage magicians. As they watched the show, they were all amazed at what they were seeing. Drillhorn and Leozack, on the other hand, were talking about something.

"Originally I thought the Teen Titans would have what we needed. But I believe you have a different idea…" Leozack said to Drillhorn. Leozack trusted Drillhorn to come up with pretty well fleshed out plans. Drillhorn was a master strategist for the Cybertronian army before the war had started.

"Yes, I do. I was reading up on the files Soundwave had stolen, and this one seemed to be able to use magic. Magic is very powerful, and with the right spell, we could get the ability to combine again." Drillhorn said. Leozack nodded slowly as he both watched the show and listened to Drillhorn.

"Yes, but none of us are experienced in magic, let alone have any knowledge in it. Finding a specific spell would take too much time, time that is valuable to Deathsaurus' plans." Leozack said.

"Yes, but according to her profile, she doesn't use spells like the usual magician. All she needs to do is say a sentence backwards, and the thing she describes in the sentence will happen." Drillhorn explained. Leozack was impressed that Drillhorn went this far in researching his enemies.

"Very well. We'll go after the girl. After she's done what we wanted her to do, we'll dispose of her." Leozack said. The two then turned to face the stage, watching the rest of the magic show.

* * *

After the show was finished, the two magicians had an aftershow fan meet-and-greet. The line was short at first, but soon grew very long. As the two magicians gave out more and more autographs to their fans, the line grew shorter until the last group walked up.

"Hey guys, did you enjoy the show?" Zatanna asked.

"Sure did. I liked the part with all the small explosions." Beast Boy said.

"Great to hear. Do you guys want autographs?" Zatanna asked.

"No, I think we're good. Besides, we'll be seeing you more often since you moved here." Rodimus said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Besides, I better get going now, this show really took all the energy out of me. See you guys later." Zatanna said. Zatanna and her father left the theater and the Autobots and Titans left for the Tower. A dark blue jet then lifted off and flew above the two magicians driving in their car.

* * *

When Zatanna got home, she immediately threw herself onto the soft bed. They hadn't finished unpacking everything since they were busy with the show. Several boxes were stacked up in the corner of Zatanna's room. Earlier, her father had left to go grocery shopping, so she was home alone in their house. As she began to fall asleep, the doorbell rang, waking her up. A tired Zatanna reluctantly walked up to her front door and opened it. Standing in front of her was a man wearing mostly blue. He had a dark blue t-shirt that had the picture of a mechanical bat on it. His jeans were blue as well. His hair was dyed blue, and he was wearing a light gray bandana around his mouth. Zatanna saw that he looked extremely desperate, looking to his left and right constantly before speaking.

"Oh, you must be Zatanna! I saw your show today and kinda followed you to your house, but that's because I'm EXTREMELY DESPERATE FOR HELP!" the man said. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. Zatanna was a bit reluctant to see what he needed help with, let alone actually "help" him. She had seen it before: fans saying they wanted her to do something and it didn't end well.

"Sorry, wrong house." Zatanna said. She tried to shut the door, but he held it open.

"Please, YOU HAVE TO! LIVES ARE AT STAKE!" the man said, trying to convince her to follow him.

" _Don't trust strangers, don't trust strangers…"_ Zatanna kept telling herself.

"I'm sure there aren't any lives at stake, jus-"

"But my friends are being held hostage! They are locked inside some military vehicles and in a few minutes those vehicles will explode!" the man said.

" _Oh no, what if he's right? I would be responsible for the death of several people, and I could have saved them…"_ Zatanna thought to herself. She knew this was a complete stranger, but she also knew a hero would save a person whether they knew them personally or not.

"Okay, I'll help. Where are they?"

"Follow me, I'll show you, but we must hurry!" the man said. They both ran from the house and towards the location of the hostages.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, everyone was still talking about the magic show they had seen. Despite only being several minutes after the show ended, everyone was still pretty amazed. As everyone was talking, a message came up on the large screen in the Autobot living room. Rodimus pressed a button, accepting the transmission. It was Zatara.

"Excuse me, do any of you guys know where my daughter went? I was grocery shopping and I left her inside the house, and now she's gone. Normally I would think she snuck out, but most of the time she would use a duplication spell." Zatara said. He sounded very worried, a forlorn expression on his face.

"Yeah, no. She's not here." Rodimus said.

"But do you know where she could have gone? I can't lose her, not after I lost her mother." Zatara said. The Autobots took pity in him. Losing someone close in the Great War was not uncommon, and the casualty rate in the Cybertronian battles were enormously high.

"No, sorry. But I'm sure we can help find her." Rodimus offered. This made Zatara feel a bit better, but his face said he was still very worried.

"Alright. When you find her, please call me back." Zatara said before hanging up. Everyone left the room in just a few seconds to search around the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zatanna was running to catch up to the man. The two eventually stopped at a warehouse. When they walked inside, tons of cardboard boxes both large and small were stacked up to the ceiling. The whole place looked like a maze, large stacks of boxes towering over the two as they walked through the warehouse. Eventually, in a clear opening surrounded by boxes, were six colorful vehicles. The vehicles were neatly arranged in two rows of three, the ground vehicles in the back and the jets in the front. Zatanna observed them, wondering why they all had strange color schemes. She then turned to the man that had brought her here, waiting for him to tell her what she has to do.

"So, anything else I need to know before I free your friends?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, actually. The guy put some sort of spell on the vehicles. Only by saying the words inscribed on the floor in front of them would free my friends." The man said. Zatanna saw that he seemed to be more fidgety, constantly looking to his left and right or tapping his foot nervously.

She quickly sat down in front of the floor, legs crossed, and began reading the words in her head.

" _What? How does any of this make any sense? This doesn't feel right…"_ Zatanna told herself. She quickly got up and walked to the man who was startled a little by her sudden appearance.

"Okay, I read the words in my head and none of it makes sense. Why did this guy even kidnap your friends in the first place? Do you have any connections with some evil people?" Zatanna interrogated.

"PLEASE! JUST SAY THE WORDS MY FRIENDS ARE DYING PLEASE!" the man begged, his cries starting to annoy her. He began to sob, making her walk back to do what he had told her. Zatanna sat back down and started to chant the spell.

"Ecroftsehc, egrem ot mrof Resiakoil!" Zatanna said. Suddenly, the man stopped sobbing his heart out and began laughing. The laughs were quiet, but Zatanna could hear them. The colorful military vehicles began to twist and turn, their parts forming limbs and body parts. Each one then combined until all that was left was a large, multicolored robot. As the process was happening, Zatanna could feel all her energy being taken from her. She then fell to the floor, weakened severely and crawling. The giant, fearsome robot began to laugh. He was holding what looked to be a long spear in both of his hands.

"Hahahahaha, foolish little girl! Even the lowliest, most stupidest Decepticon knows to think twice before believing anything Hellbat says!" the large combiner said. Zatanna forced her head up, staring straight into his dark, crimson eyes.

"I must thank you for giving me the ability to combine again. Deathsaurus will be so pleased with the results. You, on the other hand, don't have any use to me anymore. Die." the combiner said fearsomely. He raised his spear up, aiming for Zatanna. Zatanna could only look up to see it coming down…

* * *

Earlier…

Raven and Nautica were walking around a group of warehouses, helping with the search for Zatanna. Raven sensed that the magician was near this place, so they came here to try to see what they could find.

"Y'know, I didn't think magicians were THIS good at disappearing acts." Nautica said. She was using her wrench, which happened to have a flashlight on it. She shone the flashlight around herself, the sun slowly receding into the horizon.

"Isn't this the place where we fought Tarn and Carnifex(3)?" Raven asked as she hovered above the air, her eyes closed.

"Yeah. Even though he was a fake, the time Tarn cut that Longarm into three pieces still haunts me. I still have the body in the morgue, although the body parts have been reattached." Nautica said.

"So Nautica, we were talking earlier and you mentioned being a loner, right?" Raven said. Raven always thought Nautica could be the more cheerful, slightly smarter, version of herself. After all, the two loved books to the point that most of their spare time is spent reading.

"Yeah. I'm not much of a fighter and I suck at hand-to-hand combat. That's probably the reason why I only have two small pistols and a wrench with me. To help out with the war effort, I decided to learn some stuff about being a field medic. I actually taught myself with a datapad and some tools I borrowed from a medibay." Nautica explained.

"Why don't you let someone teach you, like Rodimus, or Skids?" Raven asked.

"I guess I could, but I feel like I don't do much things that are special." Nautica said.

"You can repair the vehicles with ease, you actually know how to fix the rest of the Autobots, and you are one of the only few people on the Titans that can go underwater. You seem special enough." Raven explained. Nautica shrugged and they went back to searching when they heard some loud noises of metal bashing into each other(4). Raven and Nautica quickly went in to see Zatanna on the floor and a large Cybertronian looming over her, a giant spear in his hand. They both pulled out their communicators and notified Robin.

"Found her." both said simultaneously. As the large combiner started to bring his spear down, Nautica ran straight for Zatanna…

* * *

Zatanna tried to pick herself up from the ground, or at least move herself, but she couldn't find the energy to do it. The spell had drained her of her energy, and now she was helpless against the combiner above her. She waited for the spear to pierce her defenseless body, but the killing blow never came. She looked up to see that the spear was outlined in black, the combiner struggling to push it downwards.

"What the heck? What's going on!" the combiner said as he attempted to kill Zatanna. He put more force downwards, but the spear refused to budge. Zatanna then felt herself being scooped up by two hands. She looked to see Nautica smiling down at her. Nautica eventually took her away from the battle and laid her down.

"How are you feeling? You don't look so good…" Nautica said.

"Too tired…have to rest...I'm sorry…" Zatanna muttered weakly.

"It's fine. Stay here, the others are coming." Nautica said. She then ran towards Raven, who was levitating and throwing boxes at the combiner. The combiner's spear then bent to form a multi-bar nunchuck. He spun it around himself, destroying the boxes before they touched him. He then spun it to his side before slamming down where Raven and Nautica were standing. The two ran, barely getting away before his nunchuck came crashing down. He pulled it back and started to spin it once again. Just then, Rodimus and the others burst through the door, all of them staring at the combiner before them.

"Oh...my...god…" Cyborg muttered. The combiner's enormous body casted a shadow over them.

"So, you might be able to fight the Chestforce fairly well, but let's see if the same happens for their combined form, Liokaiser!" he announced, slamming his nunchucks down once again. Everyone managed to dodge his attack, but Liokaiser wasn't finished. Out of one of the ends of the nunchucks formed a shuriken, which he launched at the Autobots and Titans. The shuriken sliced through Cyborg's legs, making him fall.

"Aw man, how am I supposed to fight someone ten times taller than me when he just cut me into a shorter size?" Cyborg said. Starfire picked Bulkhead up and flew him upwards above Liokaiser's head. Bulkhead activated his maces and Starfire dropped him. Bulkhead prepared to slam down on the combiner's shoulders, but Liokaiser swatted him away easily with his nunchucks. This made Bulkhead crash into a pile of boxes, which fell on Starfire as well.

"Pathetic. You really think you can challenge me and win in a fight?" Liokaiser taunted. He then disappeared in thin air, confusing everyone.

"Where did he go? He was right here!" Beast Boy said. They could hear him laughing as he spun his nunchucks. He then struck, hitting Rodimus, Robin, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee into the wall. He reappeared yet again and stood over them, continuing to laugh.

"This is too easy. And don't think you could just call your other friends and send them over. I'm sure I can kill them just as easily as I can kill you." Liokaiser said. Raven threw a small forklift at Liokaiser's back. The forklift crumbled upon impact, but it was enough to get the Decepticon's attention. Liokaiser marched toward Raven while Nautica snuck up to the rest of the team to help them up.

"Did you really think a puny vehicle like that would dent my armor? Are you that stupid, or are you that desperate to die." Liokaiser said. Liokaiser then put away his nunchucks and tried to palm Raven. She tried to fly away but he caught her cloak and hung her up with his two fingers grasping the cloak. With his right hand empty, a double barreled gun formed out of pure energy, and he aimed at Raven, who was still struggling to get out. Raven could see pink light starting to form at the entrance of the barrel. Liokaiser was about to fire, but then he felt something inside his body change.

"Etarapes!" Zatanna chanted, Liokaiser stumbled backwards and opened fire, shooting the ceiling and missing his target. He let go of Raven's cloak, allowing her to fly away as he fell apart and formed back into the Chestforce. The Chestforce got up from the ground, Leozack staring at Rodimus.

"This isn't the last time you will see Liokaiser." Leozack threatened. They all transformed and retreated, exiting the building. Rodimus just shrugged.

"Eh, it's not like we could ask them to leave." Rodimus said. He looked to see everyone was okay, minus Cyborg, who was still missing legs. Beast Boy and Bumblebee had managed to get ahold of both of them, and held it above Cyborg.

"Yo Beastie, Bee, give them back!" Cyborg said.

"Jump higher then! C'mon, you can do it." Bumblebee taunted. Beast Boy laughed and they both tortured Cyborg until Robin ordered them to drop it.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness you found her." Zatara said. Robin smiled, and turned to Zatanna who was being examined by Nautica in her holomatter form.

"Don't worry, we think she'll be fine. But Zatanna wants to help us." Robin said. Zatara was confused for a bit, the answer sounding a bit vague.

"She wants to help us fight the Decepticons." Robin stated. Zatara nodded before speaking again.

"No. She could have died today if it wasn't for your intervention. I know I'm in the Justice League(5), but I fear for her safety." Zatara said.

"Look I know you are worried for her, but she can really help us. Plus, she already proved she could handle herself." Robin explained.

"Yes, I know. She snuck out of the house to join your battle against these Decepticons."

"So, what's your final answer?" Robin asked.

"I'll let her help you guys, but only if you promise to make sure she isn't killed. I heard about the war going on at Cybertron from her. She said one of the Autobots told her." Zatara said.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Robin assured him. Zatara left the building while Robin walked inside to listen to Bumblebee talking about meeting Optimus Prime.

"So, there he was, the greatest leader of all ti- oh, hey Robin. I was talking about you, not some guy named Optimus!" Bumblebee said. Everyone burst into laughter, including Robin.

"Alright, stop laughing, it's not that funny!" Bumblebee said.

"Speaking of Optimus, Nautica and Cyborg finally got the communications system to reach Cybertron! You know what that means?" Rodimus asked. Everyone waited intently for an answer. Rodimus left the room and came back in with a large screen. On it was Optimus Prime himself.

"Greetings, my fellow Autobots. I'm so glad you are all okay. So, how are you all doing? I heard you made some new friends to help you." Optimus said. Everyone, even the Titans, began to talk to the Autobot leader, excited to see him at last.

The End

* * *

(1): Attention deflectors are little devices that take the attention off the thing they are on. Basically, if you don't know it's already there, then you don't really notice it.

(2): I changed the name of the Breastforce to the Chestforce for obvious reasons. Despite being powerful Decepticons, they have unfortunate names.

(3): See Season 1, Chapter 6: Betrayal

(4): The sound of metal parts bashing into each other is supposed to be Liokaiser combining.

(5): Since Zatara was a part of the League in Young Justice, I'm making him a part of the League here too.

* * *

 **And there's our second combiner in the series! (Not counting the Reflector crew). liokaiser is my personal favorite combiner, and yes, everything he does in this chapter is something he is actually able to do. So, who's ready for Star Saber? Find out what happens next! Anyway, please review, it helps me out so much. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Star Saber?

**Where's Star Saber?**

 **Well, time to update this story! Sorry if I'm not consistent with updates, but just letting you all know, I try to update a story every week, depending on which story I chose to update. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Teen Titans. Some of the definitions on the bottom page are from and are not my definitions.**

* * *

"Ugh, we searched every planet for him and nothing. No signals of Cybertronian lifeforms, no signals of Energon, nothing at all." Rodimus said as he banged his head repeatedly on the wall in frustration. They had started searching for the elusive Star Saber, but sadly had no luck of finding him so far.

"Okay, he might be hard to find and it might be near to impossible to find him, but I'm sure we could find him. Besides, we've done the impossible before." Robin said from the T-Ship. They approached another planet, this one lime green in color.

"Okay, let's go into the atmosphere and take a look in this planet." Rodimus said. In the back of the Lynx, Zatanna sat in the corner, the place she had sat in since they left Earth. As the ship tilted toward the left, she hit her head on the wall.

"Ow! Why can't I be in an actual chair? Am I not allowed to be on a nice, comfy chair because I'm not a Teen Titans?"

"No, it's not that. The reason is because if we put a small chair here, other than the fact that this ship wasn't meant to have small human-sized chairs, one of us is bound to step on it and turn you into a floor stain if you were sitting there. Especially Bulkhead, no offense big guy." Bumblebee explained. Bulkhead just shrugged, having been used to Bumblebee joke around about how he unintentionally destroys stuff. Both ships slowly flew into the planet's orbit, beginning to descend to the ground, which was still very far away from their position in the sky. Just then, two objects zoomed across, each one nearly colliding into the two ships. Robin then looked to see what they were.

"Guyhawk, shall we give them a well deserved Decepticon greeting?" Hellbat said.

"Well of course! It would be rude for us not to!" Guyhawk said. Both Decepticons flew around the T-Ship and the Lynx, firing at them with bullets and missiles.

"Titans, separate!" Robin ordered. The T-Ship then began to separate into five smaller ships, each Titan piloting one part. They all then flew towards their Decepticon attackers.

"Chest Attack!" both Decepticons shouted. They transformed into robot modes and deployed their chest animals. Hellbat and Guyhawk then transformed back into their alt modes and joined their chest animals in the fight. Rodimus flew the Lynx towards the Decepticons and fired at them, but then felt the ship rock from side to side as it got hit from more firepower.

"Hello Rodimus. I assume you're looking for Star Saber as well?" Leozack said through the comm in the Lynx. He was in his own ship, about the size of the Lynx.

"Wha- how'd you know? There's no way you could read my mind." Rodimus said.

"Ah, no, I can't. But Deathsaurus had always wanted to punish Star Saber for defeating him and his Destron army, and so he has been searching for him until he was called to Earth. We found out you were looking when we happened to see your ship." Leozack said. Rodimus then opened the door below the Lynx, and Windblade jumped out and transformed to attack the Chestforce. She grabbed Hellbat, throwing him towards Guyhawk. The Decepticon managed to somersault out of the way, making Hellbat spiral downward.

"Heeeeeelllllllllppppppp mmmmmmeeeeeee!" Hellbat said during his descent.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy right now! Ask Leozack." Guyhawk said. He transformed into robot mode, his chest animal then flying towards him and transforming into a gun. He opened fire at Windblade, but she too out her swords and deflected the laser fire away from her. Meanwhile, the Lynx was in a tight ship battle with the Chestforce ship.

"Your puny, pathetic weapons cannot hurt the Thunder Arrow! Eventually, you will crash after I have unleashed the Thunder Arrow's full arsenal at you ship!" Leozack announced. He then nodded to Jallguar, who pressed a button that released tons of missiles toward the Lynx. Rodimus flew the lynx away, the missiles following close behind. Inside, Zatanna was struggling to stand still as the ship constantly moved around. The Lynx started to spin in circles clockwise, making the missile do so as well. The Lynx kept on spinning until the missiles hit each other, making a chain reaction of explosions. The Thunder Arrow hovered above the Lynx, dropping Drillhorn and Killbison on top.

"Alright Autobrats, time for me to tear you down!" Killbison shouted violently. He then punched the hull of the Lynx, creating a deep dent on the side. Drillhorn took out his drill on his right hand and started to cut away at the dent, making a large enough rupture in the ship to allow them inside. What he wasn't expecting, however, was Bulkhead to be there to punch him off. Drillhorn stumbled off the Lynx, and started to fall. Killbison caught Bulkhead's second punch, the two trying to push each other off. Bumblebee tackled Killbison, grabbing his face. As the Autobots attempted to hold him down, Killbison deployed his chest animal, knocking the two off of him. Bumblebee was then tackled by the animal, ramming him into the side of the wall. Killbison continued to wrestle with Bulkhead until Zatanna intervened.

"Ekoms dna srorri- hey!" Zatanna exclaimed as she was grabbed by the ruthless Decepticon.

"Here's some magic words for you: SHUT UP!" Killbison shouted as he just threw her out of the ship. Bulkhead took this opportunity to punch the Decepticon off the side as well. Bumblebee pried Killbison's chest animal off him, throwing him out as well. To their dismay, both Drillhorn and Killbison were caught by Hellbat and Guyhawk, who flew back to the Thunder Arrow. Windblade flew back to the Lynx, where the Autobots saw her sad expression.

"I couldn't catch her in time. I have no idea where she is." Windblade said.

"Great, just great. This adventure got off to a good start." Rodimus said sarcastically. The T-Ship's separate segments then reattached to form the full ship, and the two ships flew down to try and find the magician.

* * *

Zatanna was unconscious. In her head, she could see herself falling toward the ground, hearing the wind blowing as she descended onto the ground until she hit it with a sickening crack. This made her jolt up from where she was laying. She expected herself to be on the cold, hard ground, but found herself on a nice, soft hammock. As she got up, she saw that she was in a nice wood house. The house was nice and roomy, with a circular ceiling. She walked out of the room to find a table with several chairs. There was a plate of what looked like sliced fruit and a note next to it. Zatanna walked up to it and read the note out loud.

"If you've already woken up, here is some fruit for you to eat." Zatanna read.

"Okay, so I'm not dead, I'm in someone's house, and I have no idea where I am. Not to mention I have no idea who brought me here." Zatanna said to herself out loud. She sat down on a chair and took a bite out of one of the fruit slices. The fruit tasted sweet, making her eat more. She was about to finish her last slice when she heard someone come in. She quickly got up, ready to confront whoever this was.

" _I really hope it's not a creepy person. I already have to deal with them at fan meet and greets."_ she thought. She then saw the person walk into the room. A short robot, about her height, had come in. He had a visor similar to Trailbreaker's, but his was as blue as the sky. He had a darker blue helmet and his body was a mix of red, blue, and white.

"Okay, who are you, where am I, and if you did anything to me at all, what did you do?" Zatanna asked, her questions quickly coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, sorry. Okay, my name is uh, Wing Dagger. You're in a nice planet called Athenia(1). I was fishing at a nearby lake when I heard something crash in the water and I saw you in there so I rescued you. Is that explanation good enough?" the robot named Wing Dagger said.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good enough explanation. You live here by yourself?"

"Yes, and no. No, if you count the small town near my home." Wing Dagger said.

"Besides, I'm going to that town right now. Want to come?"

"Sure." Zatanna said. She then followed Wing Dagger down a path leading to the town.

* * *

"Emperor, we came as you have ordered us to continue your search for Star Saber(2), but the Autobots are here as well." Leozack ordered.

"Hm, I see. Continue the search, but do not reveal your goals to the Autobots. After you find Star Saber, notify me at once. I want to snuff his spark personally." Deathsaurus said. The transmission ended, and Leozack turned to face his troops. They were all inside the Thunder Arrow, looking around for the legendary warrior.

"Jallguar, land on that clearing. We shall then spread out and search the forest. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The rest of the Chestforce shouted.

* * *

Wing Dagger didn't know what to do with her. He was hoping it was the right thing to help her, but now he didn't know what to do.

"So, where are you from?" Wing Dagger finally asked.

"Earth. It's a bit far from here, but not too far away I guess."

"So what do you do on Earth?"

"Well, I do magic shows from time to time, and recently I've been-" Zatanna immediately stopped herself. Could she tell him that she was fighting Decepticons? She had heard from Nautica that many alien races hated Cybertronians for starting a war, then spreading it to other planets. She even said some Cybertronians fled to get out of the war, and fear that the war might come to them.

"What have you recently been doing?" Wing Dagger asked.

"Oh, sorry, yeah um, I've been recently just hanging out with my friends." Zatanna finally answered.

" _That's not a complete lie, I guess."_ Zatanna thought to herself. They finally arrived at the town, which had tons of markets scattered all around it. Small buildings and huts also dotted the area. The two walked over to a shop selling some odd looking fish. Wing Dagger put his fish onto the table and started to talk with the man in the front. He had greenish-tan skin, and had some big muscles. Zatanna looked around, seeing all the busy people. They all seemed to be the same species.

"It's gonna cost you MORE than this to have some more." the man said in the front.

"But, this is the amount you wanted, the amount you asked for!" Wing Dagger argued. The man just shrugged, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, people change their minds. Now, you're gonna get me more, or no food for you." he said aloud, laughing a little as he did. When the man turned to talk to his coworker, Zatanna quickly chanted a spell, making the pile of fish immediately duplicate. The man turned around, but was shocked at how much fish was on his table. Even Wing Dagger was shocked at where all the fish came from.

"Wha-wha-"

"I think I'll take the food, thank you very much." Wing Dagger said. The man handed him an Energon cube, and Wing Dagger walked away, Zatanna following him close behind.

"So,Energon is your food?" Wing Dagger immediately pulled her aside, whispering to the magician.

"Yes, I'm Cybertronian. I may be short, but I am a Cybertronian and this is what keeps me alive." Wing Dagger said. He seemed to be saddened by this.

"I wish I could move to another planet, but then people I escaped from would hunt me down again. Cybertronians aren't very popular with people from other worlds." Wing Dagger stated.

"I don't mind Cybertronians. A couple of my friends are Cybertronian." Zatanna said.

"I'm actually currently looking for Star Saber. I guess I wasn't lying when I said I was hanging out with my friends, but I'm actually looking for Star Saber." Zatanna finally confessed.

"So, why are you trying to find him?"

"This Decepticon, Deathsaurus, is on Earth. My friends and I wanted to try to look for Star Saber for help." Zatanna said.

"Oh, okay." Wing Dagger said. They walked to another shop, this one having metallic parts displayed all over. Wing Dagger grabbed a few and walked up to the cashier, who was a teenaged girl.

"So Wing Dagger, how's your day been going? Are you still trying to find out how to answer my earlier question?" The teenaged girl asked.

"Um, no. But I do need to buy these metal parts." Wing Dagger put some money on the counter.

"Sure, you can buy them. But you have to answer my question."

"Okay…"

"Want to go out sometime?" The girl asked.

"No. I'm busy. The answer is no, now stop asking everytime I come here please." Wing Dagger said. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"Please, just let me leave! I just wanted to buy a couple things and go…" Wing Dagger said as he was pulling away, trying to escape. Zatanna then helped, pulling Wing Dagger away.

"Oh, I see. You just don't want to admit that you're with someone else!"

"Would you shut up? He obviously wants to leave." Zatanna said. The girl was angry now. No, she was furious.

"I'm not in a relationship. This is just a friend of mine that happened to 'drop' by."

"Fine. Your friend is one stupid idiot! I hope she dies! I hope she gets shot several times and bleed to death!" Zatanna just walked away as she heard the girl throwing more insults at her, even at one point throwing an empty glass bottle at her. The two left for Wing Dagger's house, leaving the town.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Wing Dagger asked. He looked at Zatanna's head, picking shards of glass out of her hair.

"Yeah I am. Who was that?" Zatanna asked.

"Some person that's been bothering me for a while now. Don't ask why, because I have no clue." Wing Dagger continued to take small shards of glass off her hair when he heard something outside. He immediately walked toward a window to see what it was. What he saw was an orange, double barrelled anti aircraft tank. Wing Dagger took Zatanna's hand and they walked over and hid behind a cabinet. Zatanna was confused at first, but then eventually ducked behind it. Wing Dagger looked to see the tank transform into a giant robot. Three more vehicles drove in, transforming into giant robots as well.

"Hey Drillhorn, look at this little house! I want to SMASH IT!" Killbison said. Wing Dagger turned to face Zatanna, the magician facing him as well.

"I know those guys." Zatanna commented.

"I'm about to tell you something very important, something you need to know." Wing Dagger said.

"My name is not Wing Dagger. Well, it was(3), but that's not the point. My real name is Star Saber. I'm the one you're looking for." Wing Dagger confessed. Zatanna had a smile on her face.

"Really? I thought you might have been taller…"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just stay here." Star Saber ran off while Zatanna stayed hidden behind the cabinet. Just then, the three Chestforce members tore the roof clean off the house.

"Hey look, it's the stupid magic girl. Looks like I can kill her again!" Killbison said as he tried to stomp on her. The floor started to shake and burst open, a giant Cybertronian flying out and uppercutting Killbison. This alerted Drillhorn and Jallguar, both taking their nunchucks out.

"Well, looks like we found Star Saber." Drillhorn and Jallguar both advanced, swinging their nunchucks. Star Saber took out his long sword and blocked their attacks.

"Drillhorn, what are you doing here? What is Deathsaurus planning?" A teal jet then plunged downward, ramming Star Saber into a large tree. Two other jets flew by, transforming into Hellbat and Guyhawk. Leozack stood triumphantly over Star Saber.

"Well well Star Saber, it looks like all that time you spent hiding has deteriorated all your combat skills. At least it makes my job much easier." Leozack said. Star Saber tried to punch Leozack, but the Decepticon leapt away just in time.

"Although you are weakened, I cannot take any chances. Not this time. Chestforce, combine to form, LIOKAISER!" Leozack shouted. The Chestforce quickly combined into the fearsome gestalt, who had his giant Electromagnetic Nunchucks ready.

"Surprised to see me Star Saber? You can thank your little girlfriend over there for your gift." Liokaiser taunted as he swung his nunchucks at Star Saber, who blocked the attack with his sword. Liokaiser fired a shuriken from one end of the nunchuck, which grazed against Star Saber's shoulder. Star Saber leapt into the air and brought his sword down, but Liokaiser wrapped his nunchucks around the blade. The combiner then threw Star Saber into the remains of the house, making Zatanna run to prevent herself from being squashed. Liokaiser raised his foot and stomped on Star Saber. Star Saber managed to catch his foot, and threw the combiner to the ground. As Star Saber ran to grab his sword, Liokaiser turned his nunchucks into a long spear and stabbed Star Saber in the abdomen. He then dragged Star Saber, who was still on the other end of the spear, into a tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zatanna was watching the whole battle as it happened in front of her.

" _What have I done? I helped recreate Liokaiser, and now Star Saber might not agree to help us. Judging by how this battle is going, he might not be able to fight Liokaiser."_ Zatanna thought to herself. She pulled out her Titans communicator, which Robin gave to her before they left. She quickly called the others.

Meanwhile, the other Titans and Autobots were still mourning the "death" of Zatanna. They couldn't find her anywhere. Even Raven was having trouble sensing her in the area. Just then, Robin's communicator started to ring.

"This is Robin, who is this? Zee, is that you? Guys! She's okay!" Robin said.

"Glorious! Where did she land?" Starfire asked.

"Guys, I'm fine. But I found Star Saber." Zatanna finally said.

"You WHAT!? Okay, first off, how did you of all people find him when countless of other Cybertronians couldn't find him!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

It doesn't matter who found him, we just need him to help us fight Deathsaurus." Rodimus said.

"Guys, he's fighting Liokaiser. He's holding up pretty well, but he's still losing. I'm guessing he doesn't have enough energy to fight back." Zatanna said. She seemed worried.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Rodimus said. They all ran back to their ships and flew off toward Zatanna's location.

* * *

"Are you done yet? Just give up and admit defeat. You only beat Deathsaurus by chance. Now, you have no army. No army to help you, no army to fight alongside you. Now, you will die alone, alone where no one would have a care in the world." Liokaiser said as he punched a weakened Star Saber.

"How are you the Brainmaster of Courage when you fled after the Great War started? You are a coward, look at yourself! You are pathetic and I can't wait to see your public execution." Liokaiser mocked as he kicked Star Saber into more trees. Liokaiser walked up to the defeated Autobot, who was still trying to fight back against his more powerful foe. Liokaiser punched Star Saber across the face, then he uppercutted him in the jaw. Liokaiser was about to land another punch when he heard something. It sounded like the rustling of leaves and branches, hitting each other. Liokaiser turned to see a tree had been thrown straight at him. The tree knocked him over, making him tumble down onto the ground. He looked to see Zatanna levitating and throwing more trees at him. As the trees landed, they shattered and broke, splinters of wood coming out of the broken branches. Liokaiser, his nunchucks in hand, lunged forward and prepared to skewer the poor magician when he felt something drop onto his face.

"Hey Liokaiser, just gonna attach ome arrows to your face, then somersault off and watch the fireworks." Rodimus commented as he attached several arrows on the combiner's head. As he had said, Rodimus somersaulted off the combiner and detonated the arrows, blinding the combiner. Liokaiser stumbled around trying to look for his nunchucks when Bulkhead slammed him back onto the ground.

"I see I'm outnumbered. We shall fight another day Autobots." Liokaiser said as his separate components separated into the Chestforce, who retreated back to their ship. Rodimus and Windblade helped up the injured Star Saber while everyone else went back into the ships as they left for Earth.

* * *

"So, this is your home? It looks nice." Star Saber said. He was in his smaller, human sized mode, admiring the Titan's living room. Nautica had recently patched him up, his outer armor being repaired by her right now.

"Are you gonna stay with us? Cause if that's a yes, then that's fantastic." Rodimus said.

"Sure, i don't mind. I see my original plan of going into hiding was a bad one." Star Saber said.

"Why did you want to go into hiding?" Cyborg asked. Everyone gathered around to listen to his story.

"Well, I had just recently defeated Deathsaurus, so I was happy. Everyone was. The planet was back to being peaceful, people for the most part got along, and I was happy. But then the functionism(4), the Clampdown(5), the strict and unfair rules and regulations made me consider leaving. It wasn't until near the beginning of the War that I knew I wanted to leave. I didn't want to fight another war. I didn't want to see people die. The people I cared about, the people I talked to, the people I knew, I had seen die in the previous war. I didn't ever want to see that again. So, I left Cybertron and never returned, looking for a peaceful planet to live on for the rest of my life." Star Saber explained. He had a sad expression on his face, remembering all the casualties he witnessed.

"Well, we're glad to finally have you on our side." Rodimus said. This made Star Saber smile.

"There's a few other Autobots here as well. They're on other teams in other locations, but they are part of our group." Robin explained. Star Saber thanked them before walking away. He continued down into a hallway, until he stopped at a room. The room had a small recharge slab on the right side of the room. On the other side was a desk and a few shelves. Star Saber tidied up the room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Star Saber said. Zatanna walked into the room

"Nice room. Want to come with me to the living room? We're watching a movie." Zatanna asked.

"Um, sure. I guess I could set up my room later." Star Saber walked with Zatanna and the two talked as they walked to the living room to go meet the others.

* * *

(1): Athenia is a planet that was featured in Transformers: the Headmasters cartoon.

(2): See Season 1, Chapter 12: I Came, I Saw, I Conquered Part 1

(3): Wing Dagger was the original name of Wing Saber in Transformers Energon, who is a reference to Star Saber, and I used Wing Dagger as a fake name for Star Saber to use. I guess you can call this a double reference.

(4): Functionism is a belief system and social structure where a Cybertronian's role in society is defined by their alternate mode. Trucks and construction vehicles are required to engage in manual labor employment, for instance, while a proton microscope would be allowed to seek out intellectual pursuits.

(5): The Clampdown was a time in Cybertron's history when the planet was essentially put under martial law. It was put in place by the Senate, who claimed to be heightening security measures to protect the populace and weed out potential terrorists, but was in actuality a front that would allow the Senators to increase their own power and track down those who contested their rule.

* * *

 **Looks like the Autobots found Star Saber! But they haven't found out what Deathsaurus' plan is...**

 **As I mentioned earlier, I try to update every week depending on which story I choose to update or whenever I have free time. Speaking of stories, I made a Young Justice/Transformers crossover story with Yeroc8! If you like both Transformers and Young justice, then go check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Renegades

**Renegades**

 **And I'm back for another update on this story! If you saw what I said about my update schedule, that's great! If you didn't, check the author's notes in the last chapter! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, which is kinda different from the other chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Transformers**

* * *

Tamaran, About 5 Years Ago…

Tamaran. The once peaceful planet is now in the middle of the large war that originated on Cybertron. As an early attempt to try and cyberform planets, Tamaran was attacked by Decepticon forces, the Decepticons setting up bases all around the planets. Not long after, the Autobots arrived to liberate the planet from Decepticon forces(1). After several battles, the Autobots and the Tamaranians started gaining the upper hand, the Decepticons starting to retreat. The Decepticons now only have a few bases on the planet, one of which is about to be attacked. Inside the base, an army of Decepticons were preparing for an incoming Autobot assualt. The Con in charge, Skyquake, was preparing his troops.

"Alright Cons, this is it. If the Autobots get past us and take our supplies, the other base are toast and this operation is over. We need to fend off the Autobots! Do you understand?" Skyquake said as he tried to encourage the remaining troops.

"YES SIR!" they all answered. Suddenly, the base started to rumble from enemy artillery. Another Decepticon beside Skyquake turned to face him.

"They're here, sir." the Decepticon said. All the Decepticons crowded at the doors, waiting for them to open so they can rush into battle.

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" Skyquake shouted as the doors slowly opened, Decepticon soldiers pouring out of the building into the lush green tropical jungle. Some immediately were killed by gunfire, the ones that managed to make it into the front line started to shoot, slice and tear apart any Autobots near them. The battle went on, many dead Cybertronians littering the jungle ground. The Decepticons fought on, using the large trees for cover as they were shooting at the advancing Autobots. As the battle continued, the Autobots continued to advance, pushing the Decepticons back towards their supply base.

"We're losing! They'll get the supplies and we'll be done for!" one Decepticon shouted before being gunned down. The battle soon ended, the Autobots being victorious and Skyquake's forces retreating. Hundreds of Decepticons and Autobots were scattered all over the jungle, laying right where they were killed, their Energon seeping out of their wounds. The Autobots continued to win battles, eventually driving the Decepticons off the planet and back to Cybertron…

* * *

Tamaran, Present Day…

[Preliminary Damage Report: Minimal Damage On Torso, Right Arm Missing, Leakage On Shoulder Socket]

[Final Damage Report]

[Transformation Cog Misaligned]

[Self Repair Systems at 20%]

[Energon Levels: 40%]

The Decepticon woke up, lifting his head slightly when he saw someone tampering with his body, examining where his right arm would have been.

"AH WHAT THE HELL!" the Decepticon exclaimed, punching the other Cybertronian across the face.

"Ow, calm down, I'm only trying to help!" the Cybertronian said. The Decepticon saw the purple insignia on his chest, notifying that he was also a Decepticon as well. He was black in color, a large glass compartment on his chest. He had a mouthplate on, along with a cylindrical shoulder mounted cannon.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to minimize the leakage where your right arm should be. What's your name?" the Decepticon asked.

"Flash Sentry. Why do you ask?" Flash Sentry asked. There were several others behind the black Decepticon repairing him.

"I thought it would be a good idea that everyone knew each other's names. It would make it easier to communicate. I'm Magnificus by the way."

"Great. Are we all that's left?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Yep. Everyone else here is dead and from what I've seen, we're stranded here. Stonecruncher, did you find his arm?" Magnificus answered. A small crane truck drove into the scene, carrying Flash Sentry's right arm. It transformed into a short Decepticon, who handed the arm to Magnificus. Magnificus immediately went to work, reattaching Flash Sentry's arm. Flash Sentry got up to his feet, being introduced to the rest of the Decepticons.

"This is Stonecruncher. He may be short, but he's one heck of a loudmouth." Flash Sentry and Magnificus walked to four other Decepticons.

"This is Half-Track or as everyone more affectionately calls him Half-Wit. Guy's pretty happy, but he tends to screw up his speech when he becomes 'too' happy or 'too' scared."

"This is Tailwind. Skilled officer and strategist, even better flier."

"This is Scylla. Used to be a captain of a Decepticon Navy fleet. We found her in the abandoned base over there, or what's left of it anyways. She might have a beast mode, but don't worry, she won't bite. Maybe. I think."

"The eyepatch looks cool." Flash Sentry said, noticing an eyepatch covering Scylla's left eye.

"X-Gunner. Strange name, great pilot. He also has the tendency to be obsessed with combat."

"And this is Star Dasher. Pretty big guy, but pretty big coward. He's a transportation guy, not a fighter in his opinion." Magnificus was finally done introducing Flash Sentry to everyone when Half-Track decided to talk.

"We were all here when the Autobots attacked resource base T-23, right? Thing is, I swear we were on a tropical jungle planet, not a barren desert(2)."

"I don't know what happened here, but obviously something happened when we were offline." Magnificus said.

"Uh, guys? We have a bigger problem…" Flash Sentry said as he pointed above them all. Several small ships were flying towards them, shooting at them. They managed to dodge the enemy fire before they all started to run.

* * *

Earth…

"Friends, I must return to Tamaran. My people are under attack and I'm afraid if I do not help, they will lose." Starfire announced to the others.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you? We could help fight the invaders off." Robin suggested. Starfire shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, but I do not want to drag you into the fight that isn't yours. But I will be fine, Robin." Starfire reassured. She was taking one segment of the T-Ship to Tamaran, preparing to go inside.

"Star, are you sure you don't want us to come help?"

"I am sure. Do not worry friend Robin, I will be back very soon." Starfire said calmly. Robin nodded and everyone watched her fly in the ship off to her home planet.

* * *

Tamaran...

"Okay, we've been running for a solid twenty minutes. No weapons, no repairs, we're screwed. Any ideas?" Flash Sentry shouted as they all continued to run across the barren, pink landscape of Tamaran.

"Well, we could always ask the Tamaranians to-" Stonecruncher suggested before being interrupted halfway through.

"No! Don't you think that they would hate DECEPTICONS like us? We would go into their city, and then be killed on the spot." Scylla lectured. She was then shot in the back, the laser fire piercing through her mid-section. She fell to the ground and slowly started to crawl, making a trail of purple blood.

"Scylla's down!" Star Dasher pointed out.

"Well, we have other things to worry about!" X-Gunner shouted.

"Oh no, this is how it's gonna end! We'regonnaberunninguntiltheymanagetoshootusall andwee wilbeeded bforwemakit!" Half-Track said quickly, his words being all mixed up.

"SHUT UP HALF-WIT AND KEEP RUNNING!" Stonecruncher yelled at the purple Decepticon, who obeyed the command. Magnificus ran back and picked Scylla up before catching up to the others. They kept on running, seeing a gigantic, tall mountain. Near the top were several tall, large buildings. A Tamaranian city.

"Over there! If we can get to that city, we'll be much safer than staying out here." Tailwind said, pointing at the buildings.

"But Scylla said-." Half-Track was hesitant to go into the city, having heard what Scylla said.

"I don't care what Scylla said, I care that we get our tailpipes over there before we're blown to pieces!" They all ran or the city, hoping whatever conflicts were in the past was forgotten.

* * *

Starfire landed on a landing pad in front of a large Tamaranian building. As she got out, she was greeted by Galfore, the current ruler of Tamaran.

"Galfore, it is so great to see you!"

"Yes, my little one." Galfore had a small smile on his face, but Starfire noticed he wasn't the same. He seemed to be a bit down, less happy than the last time she was on Tamaran.

"Galfore, is there something that is troubling you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Just last night, a whole entire Gordanian fleet came and attacked us. We managed to fight them off, but they have weakened our defenses heavily. I fear we might not be able to fight back, and this time they will succeed in taking over Tamaran." Galfore said, despair written all over his face.

"We must fight them! I cannot see my people get hurt by the Gordanians again!" Starfire demand.

"I know. We think they're planning a larger attack, this one big enough to take us down." Just as Galfore said this, they heard shouts coming from the distance.

"RUN!"

"HELP US! WE SURRENDER, JUST HELP US!" the Decepticons came running in, several Gordanian ships behind them. Starfire allowed the Decepticons past before she flew straight towards the attacking ships. Starfire punched one down to the ground, the ship exploding upon impact. The second one started to shoot at her. Starfire immediately dodged the laser fire before returning fire with her eye blast, destroying the ship. The other three ships flew away, retreating from the scene. Starfire landed and saw the Cybertronians. She saw the very noticeable Decepticon badge on them.

"Decepticons, why are you here? Are you here to cause more trouble?" Starfire asked.

"Actually, no we aren't. We all actually came online from a battlefield that took place when we tried to attack your planet." Magnificus explained.

"Honestly, attacking you guys is the last thing we wanted. We just need shelter and/or a ship to get out of here." Tailwind said.

"You cannot leave. Even if you wanted to, you cannot. The Gordanians have the whole planet in a blockade." Galfore said, joining the conversation.

"Yes, I immediately cloaked my ship when I came here."

"Gordanians? Hell yeah, we're helping you fight." Stonecruncher said enthusiastically.

"Why? Why help us?" Starfire asked politely.

"Well, Gordanians and Decepticons are at odds since we're both fighting for control over other worlds. As for Stonecruncher, he just hates them." Star Dasher said.

"Before we help, do you think you have any medical supplies? She was hit by those ships, and needs medical attention." Magnificus said, still holding the injured Scylla. Starfire ordered two guards to escort them off while the other Decepticons began to help out with defenses.

* * *

"Trogaar, we found some Cybertronians while scouting the perimeter. We followed them into the city and tried to kill them, but we were outmatched by the Tamaranian princess." A Gordanian soldier said, reporting to his superior.

"Very well. But forget about the Cybertronians, it is time to launch our attack on the Tamaranians and show which race is truly superior." Trogaar said. The ships began to descend into Tamaran's atmosphere, ready to attack.

"May I ask what you are all doing?" Starfire asked.

"Sure. Half-Wit over there says we should make artillery based off his design. He's an anti-aircraft gun platform, a well built model if you ask me." Tailwind said.

"You do not need weapons?"

"We do, but we don't have any."

"It is a good thing then that us Tamaranians kept some of your weapons." Starfire turned to several guards carrying a large crate. Tailwind opened the crate, which revealed to have a fairly big arsenal of Cybertronian weaponry. Stonecruncher ran up to the two, taking a look at the weapons.

"Ooh, those are some big GUNS!" Stonecruncher eagerly grabbed two gatling guns before walking off. Flash Sentry walked up to Tailwind.

"After this is all over, if we make it out alive, where are we supposed to go?" Flash Sentry asked.

"I have no idea. Magnificus seems to be the 'leader'. If you want answers, best to ask him." The ground shook as the Gordanian ships started to open fire on the city. Several Tamaranian soldiers took battlestations, preparing for the assualt. Just then. Tailwind got a call from X-Gunner.

"Tailwind, we didn't make enough anti aircraft guns! We only have about thirty operating."

"Just make do with what we have. Besides, they're here." Tailwind said before grabbing a rifle and shooting at the smaller fighter ships flying past.

* * *

X-Gunner and Stonecruncher were gunning down every ship they saw, enjoying the sounds of the loud explosions the ships made when they were hit.

"THIS IS THE LIFE!" X-Gunner said, using his machine guns to shoot three more ships down.

"DIE ORGANIC TRASH, DIE!" Stonecruncher shouted happily as he fired several rockets into the air. The two charged straight forward where they saw even more ships. On another side of the city, Flash Sentry and Half-Track were near several anti aircraft guns. Half-Track was in his alt mode, fortunate to have his operating like Stonecruncher's. He opened fire at the fast Gordanian ships, shooting down a few.

"We're outmatched! They're everywhere! It'stheAutobotattackalloveragain!" Half-Track exclaimed as he attmepted to shoot more ships down. In another place, Tailwind and Star Dasher were having difficulty fighting back against the Gordanian fleet. Starfire ordered more Tamaranian soldiers to destroy the ships. Soon however, several ships landed in front of them, Gordanian troops flooding out to attack them.

"Everyone, stay back and concentrate fire!" Tailwind ordered. The Tamaranian soldiers obeyed, shooting the Gordanians. They eventually went into hand to hand combat, troops from both sides beating the snot out of each other. Star Dasher was hiding behind a wall, scared for his life.

"Tailwind, I'm sorry. I can't go on! They're gonna kill us! I'm gonna die!" Star Dasher panicked before shooting more Gordanians. Tailwind tried to calm his best friend down while he called Flash Sentry.

"Flash, we're struggling over here. How's your end?" Tailwind asked.

"Not so good. Those fast ships took out some of our guns and we can't keep up with them."

"Ugh, very well." Tailwind hung up before launching a rocket at an approaching troop transport, making it explode and crash. The two Cybertronians shot at their enemies before a large robot crashed on them, knocking them all back.

"So, the Tamaranians were desperate and hired Cybertronians, huh? Well, too bad this newly built mech will squash you all so easily!" A Gordanian pilot said. He tried to stomp on Tailwind, who rolled out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, the mech squashed his legs, flattening them and rendering them useless. The mech was about the stomp on Tailwind and end his life, but a violent explosion erupted on the mech's torso, creating a gigantic crater. Tailwind turned to see Scylla using a massively oversized cannon. The female Decepticon was using the tentacles on her to support it while she took aim and fired at some more Gordanian ground troops. Magnificus ran from behind her, kneeling beside Tailwind.

"Will you be able to make it?"

"I-I think so. We aren't doing so well. They're beating us."

"Not for long. Scylla, aim for the cruisers!" Scylla nodded and aimed for the larger, but medium sized, Gordanian ships. Magnificus dragged Tailwind back before joining the battle.

"Your friend is alright?" Starfire asked, uppercutting a Gordanian.

"Yes, she is. She's the one using the massive cannon." Magnificus answered.

* * *

"You sure this was a good idea?" X-Gunner asked.

"Duh, how else are we supposed to get more action? I was getting tired of shooting ships. Time to shoot the real stuff!" Stonecruncher replied. The two Decepticons had managed to sneak onto a troop transport, which were brought to the massive, gigantic Gordanian ships. They felt the transport land, getting their weapons ready. The door to the ship opened, a bunch of confused Gordanians on the other side.

"What the heck?" one of them said.

"Surprise you spawns of glitches!" Stonecruncher shouted as both Decepticons mowed down the troops mercilessly. As more troops arrived to try and stop the invaders, they were all killed at an instant. The two stopped firing, admiring the many dead bodies littering the shuttle bay. They then walked away, X-Gunner just whistling casually. They soon got to a hallway, where tons of Gordanian troops stormed in and started to shoot them. X-Gunner and Stonecruncher happily returned fire, killing them all. As more and more waves came, the hallways filled up with more dead bodies. They soon got to where they wanted to: the engine room. Stonecruncher took out his gatling gun, as did X-Gunner, and they opened fire at the engine blocks and controls, sabotaging everything. They cackled amusingly as they did so, happy with their deed. After causing much destruction, the two headed back to the shuttle bay, flying back towards the ground.

* * *

"C'mon troops, hold it together! We can't let them breach our defenses!" Magnificus shouted, using the two pistols in his hands to defend himself from the oncoming onslaught of Gordanians. More and more came, and more mechs were sent down to take care of the Cybertronians. Eventually, the Gordanians all focused on Magnificus' location. Flash Sentry and Half-Track came, trying to help out.

"Surrender Tamaranians! You lost!" the Gordanian officers said aloud, using their mechs to stomp on Tamaranian soldiers below. They seemed unstoppable until one was uppercutted by a massive Star Dasher.

"How did your friend grow to such a large height?" Starfire asked.

"Size/Mass Displacement. Allows us to grow smaller or bigger, depending on how your transformation cog was modified." Magnificus answered. Starfire just shrugged, throwing several Star Bolts at the enemy.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU! DIE GORDANIANS, DIE!" Star Dasher exclaimed, unleashing his fury on the mechs. He tore them all apart, shattering their armor and and punching them.

"GUYS, RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Star Dasher shouted. He was fighting three more mechs, all piling on top of him.

"Star Dasher, shrink down! You can't fight them, there's too much!" Magnificus said. Star Dasher didn't listen, pummeling more mechs as they all came down.

"Star Dasher, FALL BACK! You're taking too much damage! Star Dasher!" tailwind shouted to his friend.

"I'm sorry Tailwind." Star Dasher said sadly. The mechs opened fire on the poor Decepticon, who fought back as hard as he could. The laser fire tore through his armor, leaving several holes shot through him. He tried to get up, but the mechs pulled his limbs off before blowing off his head. Energon spilled and leaked everywhere, staining some of the troops. Tailwind, horrified at what he saw, was filled with rage. He crawled to Scylla and grabbed the cannon, shooting every mech down. No mercy was left in his mind; he wanted them all to die. When he was finished, Scylla took the cannon back from him. The mechs all lie on the ground, deactivated and their pilots all dead. Just then, they all heard a loud noise. Everyone looked up to see that one of the large commanding ships high in the sky erupted in flames as it exploded and crashed onto the ground. A shuttle landed nearby, X-Gunner and Stonecruncher coming out of it.

"GUYS, DID YOU SEE THAT!? GUESS WHO DID IT? WE DID!" Stonecruncher exclaimed. The Gordanians surrendered, seeing that they have been defeated. They all retreated, not wanting to lose anymore troops or ships. They then turned to see the dead Star Dasher. Everyone mourned for him, surrounding the dead body.

"Despite being one of the most cowardly Decepticons I knew, he was a good friend. A great one, actually. Wish others could have seen him fight like this, seen him for what he was other than a useless transport." Tailwind said sadly. they all stood in silence before starting to clean the battlefield up.

* * *

The next day, everyone helped to clear up the battlefield. The dead were taken away, and the wreckage left by the Gordanian ships and mechs were all cleaned up. Although not all the dead were taken…

"I think I can do it. If I modify his transformation cog, I'll be able to lock him in shuttle mode and we'll have a ship." Magnificus said. Tailwind, having had his legs repaired, agreed. Magnificus soon went to work, repairing the dead body parts of Star Dasher. Although they can't revive him, Tailwind decided to put his body to some use and make it into a ship. Magnificus was soon finished, the dead Star Dasher locked in shuttle alt mode. The Decepticons went through repairs, and started to pack, taking the weapons in the crate.

"Since you helped fight off the invaders, I must thank you for saving my home." Starfire said gratefully.

"No problem, but we're probably gonna have to be enemies from now on." Magnificus said.

"Hey Mags, let's go! We'll leave without you if you don't come in five minutes!" Flash Sentry said. This got him a friendly whack in the back of the head from X-Gunner. Flash Sentry looked at the Decepticon, who just shrugged. Magnificus boarded the ship and they all left Tamaran onward to…

"Where should we go? I know we haven't discussed this yet, but now's a good time to." Half-Track stated.

"We could just go back to Cybertron. Y'know, back to the mainstream Decepticon army." X-Gunner suggested.

"Nah, did you see us? We just helped the enemy, not to mention that we're a bunch of nobodies. Flash Sentry, what are you? You got the weird name and everything." Flash Sentry was hesitant to tell them what he was supposed to be, but decided it was best if he did.

"I turn into a camera. I was supposed to be part of the Reflector trio, but kinda got turned down. So I ended up as a Genericon(3)." Flash Sentry explained.

"If we're explaining our origins, I'm actually a clone of Perceptor. I was a failed experiment, and experiment to try and make scientists to match that of Perceptor while Shockwave was missing(4). I was smart, still am, but I didn't meet the expectations, so I became a regular officer." Magnificus explained.

"See? They wouldn't want us. One of us is a Genericon, and I'm sure we're all 'generic' to everyone else. We aren't anything special, just a bunch of abandoned Decepticon troops." Stonecruncher said. They all agreed to just explore a while before heading back to the Decepticons.

"We need a name. You got the Constructicons, Stunticons, Predacons, Combaticons, Terrorcons, lots of others. I say we need a name." Half-Track suggested.

"How about 'Renegades'? We kind of are renegades when you think about it." Tailwind suggested. They all happily agreed to the name Renegades, and flew off into the galaxy.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"Star! Wow you're back quickly. So, what happened?" Robin asked, interested in what Starfire did on Tamaran.

"We were victorious in battle! And some kind Decepticons helped us!" Starfire said happily. This shocked EVERYONE in the Tower, especially the Autobots.

"Really? Decepticons? You sure?" Rodimus asked.

"Yes. they had the badge and everything! Please, let me tell you all about it!" Starfire then continued to tell them what happened, and how the Renegades helped her fight the Gordanians.

To Be Continued In: Renegades!

* * *

(1): The Decepticons attacked Tamaran in one of Megatron's early attempts to conquer other worlds. They failed and were beaten back.

(2): Tamaran was a tropical planet, before the Gordanians attacked, so that's why the planet looks so barren. For more info, read Teen Titans Go!: Issue 46, Wildfire.

(3): A Genericon is a Decepticon mostly used as cannon fodder in the frontlines.

(4): The Decepticons were trying to make a clone of Perceptor because Shockwave was busy being undercover.

(Skyquake uses his Generation 1 design, so do the others in the story.)

* * *

 **This story was inspired by many things. One, I own the Dreamwave Generation 1 Guidebook, and having read so many bios I thought "these characters are cool!" I also found many articles on about some more interesting characters, but found that many of these guys are barely in any stories or just serve as cameos. Stonecruncher, for example, has never been seen in any Transformers fiction other than the fact that he has a TOY. Many of these backround stories, like how many call Half-Track Half-Wit because of his voice are barely used, so I decided to use a bunch of obscure characters that I found interesting and make a story for them. A spin off series will be made called Renegades showing the adventures of these guys. Don't worry, we will be back to the Titans on the next chapter, so stay tuned! Be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rage of the Dinobots!

**Rage of the Dinobots!**

 **WOW, Season 1 has over 1,000 views, and is slowly getting up to 2,000! Anyway, it's the moment you have ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Terra's appearance in Season 1 has lead to this chapter, so here you go! A very long chapter with a big chunk of Terra in it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Transformers**

* * *

Earth, 65 Million Years Ago…

The ship approached the beautiful green and blue planet, stopping when it got close to the atmosphere. Inside, five Autobots prepared to land to face what was below on the planet.

"Grimlock, we're approaching Earth. Besides, why are we here?" Slag asked his leader.

"Me Grimlock has no idea. Me think they want us to punch thingies." Grimlock responded.

"If you want a honest answer, Optimus said there was a Decepticon unit hiding out in here." Swoop responded.

"Me say we land right now. Me want to attack!" Grimlock said enthusiastically. The ship descended to the surface of the planet. They landed on a clearing, lush greenery and tall trees surrounding them. Among the plants were several large organic beings, munching on the leaves of the trees and shrubbery.

"Grimlock, we have new beast modes to better camouflage with the environment. We also have synthetic skin to conceal the metal on our bodies. "

"Me Grimlock know that. Me say we should go!" Grimlock transformed into his new beast alt mode, slowly walking out of the ship. The other living beings in the area, dinosaurs, were alerted by the presence of Grimlock, who was a fearsome Tyrannosaurus Rex. The other Dynobots oon followed, transforming into their dinosaur alt modes and walking alongside Grimlock. As they walked, they observed everything they saw.

"Me Grimlock think this planet look weird." Grimlock said. Just then, a laser blast flew straight toward the Dynobots. They all transformed and ran for cover behind the many trees in the prehistoric jungle.

"What's firing at us?" Slag asked, using his rifle to shoot back in the direction of the laser blasts.

"Me no care, me Grimlock say smash them!" Grimlock equiped his large, glowing, orange Energo-sword and charged at their enemy. Grimlock leapt up and brought the blade downwards, cleaving a Decepticon soldier in two. Two other Decepticons, rifles aimed at Grimlock, tried to defend themselves against the Dynobot, but they were quickly trisected. The other Dynobots ran up to Grimlock, seeing the dead Decepticons lying on the ground.

"Impressive. The subjects seem to be have more of a primal instinct to kill when equipped with beast modes." Shockwave said as he appeared from behind some trees. He shot Grimlock, who was knocked into a tree behind him. The other Dynobots transformed into their dinosaur alt modes, charging at the Decepticon scientist.

"As you can see, I needed you all to be in a controlled environment, an environment that you had no knowledge of. I just needed you all to be assigned onto a mission and then hack you GPS(1) so that it lead you here." Shockwave explained, shooting Slag in the chest and kicking Snarl. Grimlock rose to his feet, filled with nothing but rage against the scientist. He transformed into his Tyrannosaurus Rex alt mode and charged at Shockwave, but he felt two objects land on his side and launch him out of the path. Grimlock looked to see a large black grasshopper had kicked him away. The grasshopper transformed into the Decepticon known as Kickback, with Bombshell and Shrapnel not far behind fighting the rest of his squad.

"As you can see Grimlock, I came prepared. I knew you wouldn't have come by yourself, so i had backup. Those Decepticons you killed were merely just drones, drones used to lure you into my trap."

"Me Grimlock don't care! Me Grimlock say you talk to much!" Grimlock punched Shockwave across the face, his single red eye having several cracks as a result. Grimlock saw the other Dynobots taking down the three insecticons and pinned down Shockwave to the ground, his large sword pointed at the Decepticon's throat,

"Me Grimlock want to know what your plan is! What is your experiment!?" Grimlock asked angrily, his sword inching closer and closer. Shockwave laughed, amused by the Dynobot's anger.

"Grimlock, it seems you still don't understand. YOU are my experiment. I isolated you here for the sole purpose of experimenting on YOU." Shockwave answered. He snapped his fingers, making Grimlock fall to his side. Grimlock fell to the ground, his sword falling from his hand. He looked up to see Bombshell and the Insecticons with the other Dynobots, all unconscious. Grimlock felt his optics shut down, his vision becoming darker before he completely blacked out.

"Seal them away on the island. I will have to return to Cybertron, so you three will stay here while I'm gone. I will return to this planet soon. You have the materials. You know what to do." Shockwave told the three Insecticons.

"Of course Shockwave. The subjects will be ready in a few million years, and so will we." Bombshell answered. They detonated the Dynobot's ship before Shockwave left in his own shuttle toward Cybertron…

* * *

Present Day, Jump City…

It was a nice day in Jump City as usual, the sun shining and the city being busy as usual. However, no criminal activity had been spotted yet, and so the Titans decided to take the Autobots to the city's museum for the day. As they walked around, the Autobots being in their holomatter avatars, they looked in amazement and astonishment at the large dinosaur fossils displayed.

"Woah, and I though everything on this planet was small!" Bumblebee commented, admiring the large size of a Apatosaurus fossil on display.

"Eh, they aren't that big. Some about the size of Bulkhead." Rodimus added. This got him a small elbow on the arm from Windblade. The group walked towards the next fossil, which happened to be a large Tyrannosaurus Rex fossil, every bone attached. The fossil towered over everyone, fearsome teeth visible from it's bony jaws.

"Woah, that looks scary. Pretty cool right?" Windblade asked Rodimus, who nodded in response. Nautica, who has been fascinated by what she saw ever since they arrived, was marveled by the dinosaurs.

"Wow. And to think that these beast lived before humans. It's impressive how large these things are compared to the many animals seen today. Let's go to the next exhibit!" Nautica exclaimed. They continued to walk until Nautica bumped into someone, having not payed attention to where she was walking.

"Oh, oops, sorry." Nautica said to the man, quickly apologizing. He had very light gray hair but looked fairly young. He wore a teal lab coat over a light blue t-shirt with some tan jeans.

"Oh, no problem. Hey, you sound familiar…"

"You sound familiar too, but I don't think I've met you before." Nautica responded. The two groups parted ways, heading to different exhibits.

"You almost got us spotted!"

"But I thought- well, she sounded like Nautica." the man who bumped into Nautica replied.

"Whatever. Just be careful next time, okay?" his friend said, the man nodding. They continued to walk until they got to their destination: the new metallic dinosaur exhibit.

"Wow, these humans aren't very smart. Don't they suspect it's not from their home planet? Everything here is organic, or was at least, so shouldn't they " the man said.

"They don't know any better. Remember, this is a rescue mission, not educate-every-living-being-on-this-planet mission."

"This new discovery has astonished scientists since it had been found. So far, we have no knowledge of where they came from, but we do know they aren't fakes created by someone to mess with us. We aren't sure how they came to be, but they are magnificent." the museum curator announced.

"Please do not touch anything, as this could damage the dinosaurs on display. Now, introducing the mechanical dinosaurs!" the museum curator opened two wooden doors, revealing the large dinosaurs within. They looked like regular dinosaurs, the scaly skin on their bodies, but beneath the skin was hard, shiny metal. Some skin seemed to have rot away due to being undiscovered for a long period of time. The tourists all took out their cameras, taking endless photos of the mechanical wonders. Just then, the glass ceiling shattered into millions of shards, and several Decepticons landed into the exhibit, guns in hand.

"NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION!" Spyglass said, his gatling gun pointed at the tourists. The tourists started to back away and cower in fear, despite the Reflectors being shorter than most Cybertronians.

"Spyglass you idiot, it's not a hostage situation. We're just here to retrieve our property, isn't that right Bombshell?" Viewfinder explained, looking towards the Insecticon. Bombshell had already gotten to work, examining the large dinosaurs.

"Oh, then nevermind humans! Sorry, it was my mistake, I didn't really understand what was going on, but now I do!" Spyglass said happily, a big happy grin on his face. Spectro shook his head in annoyance, seeing that Spyglass was being his usual idiot self.

"It's the Reflectors and Insecticons! We aren't just gonna let them take them, right?" one of the guys said in the group. The eight men disappeared into thin air, vanishing from existence. Just then, Kickback was shot in the back. Viewfinder turned to see four Autobots standing on the ceiling.

"Viewfinder, we saw them first! Now back away and hand them over nice and slowly…" one of the Autobots said, aiming his rifle at the Decepticon.

"Sure thing, I just want to take one more photo to remember this occasion." the Reflector trio transformed into their camera alt mode, making a bright flash that blinded the Autobots as they took a picture. The four Autobots fell into the museum, landing before their Decepticon foes. The Reflectors transformer, all their weapons aimed at the Autobots.

"Any last words Chromedome? Should've called for backup when you had the chance."

"He does. And it's here." Viewfinder turned and saw a large, black fist approaching him. Star Saber uppercutted the Decepticon, sending him into a nearby wall. Spectro took out his sniper rifle and aimed for the Autobot's head.

"Tlem nug lerrab!" Spectro's gun barrel started to turn orange and melt, making his gun unfunctional. Rodimus punted him, Star Saber catching the Decepticon and slamming him onto the ground.

"Oh, hi guys! Long time no see! Remember when you beat us at that quarry(2)? Heh, that was fun!" Spyglass said happily. Raven wasted no time in defeating the naive Decepticon, levitating his gatling gun so he hit himself in the head with it. Shrapnel used his shoulder mounted mandibles to generate electricity, which he then projectiled towards the Titans. Nautica used her shoulder mounted water cannons(3) to blast jets of water at the Insecticon, making him electrocute himself. The Autobots and Titans cornered Bombshell, but the crafty Insecticon started to giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Rodimus asked, his bow aimed at the Insecticon's chest.

"Oh, since you all want to be reunited with your friend so badly, here he is!" Bombshell said happily. Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Rex activated, coming alive and began to charge towards the Autobots…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Murakami High School…

It was lunch period for Terra, who sat at a table with her friends as usual. It was a typical school day after all, nothing new happening. Terra picked at her food when one of her friends, Amber(4), noticed.

"Are you okay? You've been doing that for several weeks now and you aren't telling us anything."

"Yeah, so spill. What's wrong?" Terra's other friend, Dionne(4) added. Terra let out a sigh before finally speaking to her friends.

"Okay, remember that one day I was in excruciating pain for some reason?(5)" Both friends nodded. It was hard to forget that day, that very strange day.

"Well, the doctor said they couldn't find anything wrong with me. They said I was perfectly fine. I've been thinking, and I've really been thinking, that it has to do with something Beast Boy said to me a while ago." Terra said.

"You aren't feeling any pain right now are you?" Dionne asked.

"No not at th-" Terra was interrupted when they all heard high pitched screaming. As they looked around, they saw students and teachers running for their lives. All three wondered what was going on, curious about what danger they could possibly be in when they saw it.

"Ravage, eject. Laserbeak, eject. Operation, Infiltration." Soundwave ordered his two Cassettes, who obeyed their order. Ravage spotted Terra, Dionne, and Amber, lunging at the three…

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Bombshell cackled, satisfied that his test subject was attacking his enemies. The T-Rex charged at Bulkhead, who activated his mace and punched the dinosaur across the face. The T-Rex stumbled backwards slightly before facing the green Autobot again, nothing but primal rage in his eyes. As it opened its mouth wide and prepared to take a large bite out of Bulkhead, one of the four new Autobots punched the T-Rex from the side, sending it to the ground.

"Hardhead? Boy am I glad to see you! How's life been back on Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked the green Autobot.

"Eh, pretty good. But can we talk later and not while a Dynobot is trying to kill us?"

"Wait, that's a Dynobot?" Bulkhead asked, his jaw dropping in amazment. The T-Rex, struggling to get up on it's feet, transformed instead, taking out a very large orange broadsword. The Dynobot charged at the two, who moved out of the way just in time. Behind them was Star Saber, who took out his sword and blocked the Dynobot's attack.

"Grimlock!? You mean the big guy was here all along?"

"Yeah. We just recently found him too." Hardhead responded before using his shoulder mounted cannon to blast Grimlock on the back. Meanwhile, Windblade and Starfire stood in front of Bombshell.

"Surrender. You are outmatched and your pet is distracted." Starfire demanded, her hand glowing a light colored green.

"Hehehe, funny thing: there's more where he came from." Windblade hit on her back from a burst of fire, knocking her to the ground beside Bombshell. Starfire looked to see four other Dynobots, weapons in hand.

"Good luck trying to get through these fellows." Bombshell said. Starfire threw several starbolts at the Dynobots, but Sludge took out a large hammer and slammed her into a wall. They then turned to the rest of the Autobots and Titans, who prepared to fight them.

"GRIMLOCK! STAND DOWN!" Rodimus yelled, firing several arrows at the angry Dynobot. Rodimus leapt onto Grimlock from behind, grabbing his face so he couldn't see.

"C'mon big guy! We're your friends, not your enemies! Who's side are you on?" Rodimus said, Grimlock constantly swatting around his face to get the Autobot off. Rodimus finally somersaulted off, landing behind Grimlock. Grimlock turned around, only to see Star Saber's fist coming toward his face. Grimlock couldn't react very fast and crumpled to the ground from the punch.

"Friend of yours?" Star Saber asked Rodimus.

"Eh, you can say that."

The other Dynobots were still fighting the rest of the group, slashing and shooting at their "enemies". Swoop flew around the ceiling, firing missiles at Raven. Raven created a shield, shielding herself from the blows as the missiles hit. Swoop flew straight at her, but was then caught up in a tornado, spinning him around quickly before he finally crashed after the tornado dissipated.

"Ah, the Grenado. Finally found a situation to use it in!" one of the Autobots commented. Nautica noticed him right away, running towards him.

"Nautica?" Brainstorm asked, seeing the purple Autobot run towards him.

"Stormy!" Nautica gave Brainstorm a tight hug.

"Uh, sorry to upset you, but we're about to be killed by an angry Dynobot." Brainstorm said, pointing to Snarl. The two ducked right before Snarl could cut them both in two. Snarl was then hit by a large pillar, which Cyborg had thrown at him. Sludge and Slag were quickly dealt with as well, both ending up on the floor.

"So, anyone mind telling me what just happened?" Zatanna asked.

"I'll add to that question with this one: HOW THE HECK DID THESE GUYS GET HERE!?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know. We should ask them when they-" Robin was interrupted by his communicator, which he picked up.

"Trouble at Murakami High School."

"What? A school? What kind of object would a school have that some Decepticons would want? Unless they love homework, then I don't see the connection." Beast Boy said.

"Dang it, the Insecticons and Reflectors got away…" Cyborg commented.

"You four, stay here and watch over the Dynobots." Rodimus ordered. The Titans and Autobots quickly left for the school while the four newbies stayed behind.

* * *

"Are they still following us?" Dionne asked. Terra looked behind herself as they ran, seeing Ravage sprinting towards them

"Yes, they are!" Terra answered. The girls kept running until they stopped in front of two short robots.

"Wassup?" The red one said.

"Ready to crumble before Rumble?" the other one, which was blue, added.

"What did he just say?" Amber asked.

"I think it means we should run." Terra grabbed both of her friend's hands and dragged them away. Rumble's pile drivers started to slam onto the school floor, causing the ground to shake and the whole building to crumble to the ground. Students and teachers were pouring out of the school by the second, escaping the devastation of the building. A few minutes later, Terra, Amber, and Dionne climbed out of the rubble, all three dirty from the debris. Standing above them was Soundwave.

"Tara Markov of Markovia, you will be terminated at once, along with your companions." Amber and Dionne were soon grabbed by Rumble and Frenzy, both with small guns in their hands. The two small Decepticons pointed their guns at Amber's and Dionne's heads, smiles on their faces. Just then, Beast Boy in the form of a gorilla, slammed down on Soundwave, who fell to the ground. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and waved at Terra. Soundwave backhanded the Titan off of him, seeing the other Autobots and Titans surrounding him.

"You are all fools. I have backup in case this happened." Soundwave said, opening his chest compartment.

"Ratbat, eject. Buzzsaw, eject. Wingthing, eject. Enemy, eject." Two new cassettes appeared, not having been there before. One of them, Enemy, had the same body type as Rumble and Frenzy, but the comedy of those two was absent in him.

"Etativel-" Zatanna was interrupted by Enemy, who started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"ARE YOU USING MAGIC!? I. HATE. MAGIC!" A red-orange glow surrounded Enemy, who began to grow to the size of a normal Cybertronian. His arms transformed into pile drivers like Rumble's, but these had short, blunt spikes at the bottom. He charged with all his might at Zatanna, shouting in anger.

"TIME TO DIE!" Zatanna closed her eyes, waiting for him to reduce her head into nothing when Star Saber shot the Cassette. Bulkhead and Rodimus tackled Enemy, trying to hold him still.

"Restrain him! That psycho's gonna tear us to bits!" Bumblebee said in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?" Bulkhead and Rodimus said simultaneously. Enemy knocked them off, charging at Bumblebee who raced away to avoid being torn to pieces. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was leading Terra and her two friends away from the fight, letting the others fight Soundwave.

"Beast Boy, I know we haven't talked in a while, but what's going on?" Terra asked.

"I don't know! Do you know?"

"No, that's why I asked you!" Terra responded to Beast Boy's question.

"I can answer that question." All five looked up to see Nitro Zeus and Direct Hit, cannons aimed at them…

* * *

At the Museum.

"Alright… annnnnnnd…done. Bombshell's cerebro shells(6) are off all the Dynobots." Brainstorm said. He held the last one on tweezers before dropping it onto the floor along with the others.

"Okay, but why were they on Earth? The last time they were seen, they were supposed to be backup for the left flank on Helex, but never showed up, which is probably why we lost that battle." Highbrow said. Just then, Grimlock stood up, looking at the four Autobots.

"H-H-H-H- Hardhead?" Grimlock muttered. Hardhead knelt down next to Grimlock.

"Yeah, what's up? Feeling alright big guy?"

"Muh muh muh me Grimlock help."

"Help with what?" Hardhead asked. Grimlock transformed into T-Rex mode and burst out of the museum, leaving a large hole in the wall.

"Should we follow him?" Highbrow asked.

"Hardhead, you come with me. Brainstorm, Highbrow, stay here." Chromedome ordered. The two then drove off after Grimlock…

* * *

"What Beast Boy, no jokes to tell, no grin on your face? That's because I'M THE ONE SMILING!" Nitro taunted.

"We don't have mouths. Well, we do, but not ones that are able to smile." Direct Hit reminded his partner.

"Right. BUT I WOULD BE SMILING IF I COULD!" Nitro said, inching his cannon barrel closer to Beast Boy.

"Why are you trying to get Terra?"

"Deathsaurus said he needs her DEAD, like the REST OF YOU SOON! HAHAHA! Says we should get rid of her first since she isn't much of a threat." Nitro answered, laughing at how terrified Terra's friends looked. Suddenly, Nitro was hit by a rampaging Grimlock, who transformed and punched the Decepticon. Nitro fell over, shooting at the Dynobot. Grimlock stumbled back from the powerful shots of the cannon, but lunged at Nitro and tore the Decepticon's head off, his spine coming out as well since it was still connected to the head. Grimlock tossed Nitro's head aside and tore off his left arm, which had the cannon on it, and started to beat Direct Hit with it. Grimlock stopped, his body covered in blood. He then marched over to where Soundwave was. Enemy had dealt lot's of destruction, tearing Bumblebee's legs off, crushing Cyborg's right arm with his pile driver, and stabbing Rodimus with his own swords. Enemy looked at Nautica, who was tending to a heavily injured Raven. Enemy prepared to kill the two when Grimlock, in his T-Rex mode, caught Enemy with his jaws and chucked him aside into a pile of rubble. Soundwave, seeing it as a good time to run, ordered his cassettes to return. Grimlock tried to take them down, stomping on Ratbat, breathing fire on Laserbeak who was lit on fire, and tearing off Frenzy's right arm and leg. Soundwave gathered all his injured Cassettes, and ran toward the Chestforce, who had arrived to pick him up. Killbison lifted up Nitro's headless body and his head while Drillhorn and Jallguar helped Direct Hit, who was limping from his wounds. Grimlock charged at the Decepticons, but they teleported away just before he could attack any of them. Grimlock, who still had anger boiling up inside him, started to smash cars and buildings, wrecking havoc and terrifying the students and teachers who had stayed far behind away from the battle. Just then, Chromedome and Hardhead arrived at the scene, running up to the Autobots and Titans.

"Aw man, look at my arm! The not-so-little dude tore off my arm!" Cyborg complained.

"Hey guys. Where's Grimlock?" Chromedome asked.

"Over there. He's destroying a bunch of stuff. Probably angry the Decepticons got away." Rodimus said.

"Oh no. He's gonna kill one of those civilians if he continues an-" Hardhead said before being interrupted.

"Hey, I think I can help. He seemed to be trying to help me, so…"

"Look, I don't want to put you in dange-" Chromedome tried to explain, but Terra didn't listen.

"Please trust me. Please." Terra begged. Chromedome reluctantly agreed and had her follow him. Terra ran up to Grimlock, who was slicing and cutting down a truck.

"Grimlock! It's me, the person you saved! Listen, can you please calm down? You're gonna hurt people!" Grimlock looked towards her and started to walk toward her. Terra started to walk backwards, but the Dynobot eventually caught up. He kneeled down to face her, tilting his head to the side.

"T-T-T-Terra?" Grimlock muttered.

"Y-You know me?" Terra asked, pointing to herself. The Dynobot nodded before feeling something poke his neck. The Dynobot felt sleepy until he finally slumped to the side, falling unconscious. Chromedome, who had long needles protruding out of the fingers on his right hand, gave Terra a thumbs up. Terra looked at the unconscious Dynobot, wondering how he recognised her…

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, everyone injured in battle had been repaired courtesy of Nautica and Brainstorm. Rodimus and Chromedome were talking in the medibay, both of them in there alone.

"Hey, what was that crazy stunt you did to Grimlock earlier?"

"I'm a Mnemosurgeon. I just altered his brain a bit so he felt sleepy and so that he would stop causing needless destruction."

"Hehehe, needless. Needles. I see your pun."

"What pun?"

"Nevermind." Rodimus said. Beast Boy then walked into the room, waving at the two Autobots.

"Hey um, can I ask you a favor? I kinda eavesdropped on your conversation..." Beast Boy said, pointing to Chromedome…

A Few Minutes Later…

Terra walked into the medibay, greeted by Rodimus, Robin, Chromedome, and Beast Boy.

"So, I was told to come here. Is there something wrong?" Terra asked.

"No, not at all. I'm just gonna look into your memories, that's all." Chromedome said honestly.

"WHAT!?"

"Terra, listen. He's just gonna look into your memories. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I promise." Beast Boy said sincerely. Terra relaxed, walking up to Chromedome and Rodimus, who were in holomatter avatars.

"Since I can't use my needles on small organics like you, my holomatter avatar has been modified so I can read your memories just by touching you. Just turn around and show me your neck and we will start." Chromedome explained. Robin leaned toward Rodimus.

"Sounds like what a vampire might say." Robin whispered.

"I know right?"

"I can hear you two." Chromedome said. Chromedome then saw her memories, both recent, old, and hidden. He saw her as a princess(7), the day she got her powers, the day she joined the Titans briefly, the day she left, the day she came back and betrayed them…

Chromedome stopped, Terra regaining consciousness. Robin, Rodimus, and Beast Boy walked up to her.

"Okay Terra, what i'm about to tell you is important, so listen carefully." Chromedome said. Terra nodded and he began.

"At some point, you had powers. After you were released from your stone prison, you were traumatized, both by betraying your friends, the way Slade treated you, and many other factors. These factors which traumatized you caused you to forget these things on purpose so that you could protect yourself from the trauma. Now, I can bring those memories back. I saw them and I can unlock them so you remember everything, from your powers, to your memories. However, it's highly dangerous, for you especially. Being exposed to fresh trauma that you locked away on purpose could hurt you, sometimes very badly. I will unlock those memories, but only if you want me to It's your choice." Chromedome explained. Terra thought about it. This could be her answer to the many questions she had. This could explain why she suddenly had pain that one particular day. The answer was too easy.

"Yes. Do it. I want those memories."

"Are you sure? Because once I unlock them, it'll be hard to bury them back." Chromedome said. Terra nodded, and Chromedome started.

* * *

Terra woke up, sitting on a chair. Standing in front of her was Chromedome in his regular Cybertronian form.

"I'm going to show you the memories slowly. You tell me whenever you want to move on to the next one, okay?" Chromedome said.

"Got it. Let's start." Terra said enthusiastically.

" _C'mon Terra, you can do this. Just push through. They are just memories."_ Terra said to herself. She then saw every memory, from being a princess, to getting her powers, to Slade…

She remembered that evil man, the man that used her for her powers. She tried not to cry when the memory of Beast Boy leaving her came up, but tears streamed down her face. Chromedome walked up to her, but she ordered him to keep going. They continued until every memory had been unlocked…

* * *

Terra woke up, seeing that she was still in the medibay. Chromedome walked up to Beast Boy and Rodimus, who were talking with him. Terra then saw someone, someone very familiar.

"BRION(8)!" Terra shouted in happiness, hugging her brother who was standing in the room.

"Raven called me. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, yes I do." Terra responded. She then walked up to Beast Boy and gave him and big hug. Beast Boy reciprocated, hugging her back.

"You remember everything? Being a Titan, Slade, your powers, me…" Beast Boy asked. Terra kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Yes. I remember you, Beast Boy." Terra said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! No pun intended! I'll be back!" Terra ran off until she found Grimlock, who was with the other Dynobots.

"Grimmy!" Terra said happily.

"T-T-T-Terra." Grimlock responded.

"Hey look, it's Rock Lady." Slag said.

"Rock on." Snarl added. Terra laughed at Snarl's comment and continued to talk with them.

"How do you know these guys?" Beast Boy asked, being followed by Brion as they ran up to Terra.

"I'll explain…"

* * *

 _T: When the guys that experimented on Brion and I to give us powers, they had difficulty oing so successfully. Then, three robots came and helped them out…_

"Ugh, nothing's working. The King and Queen won't be pleased…" One of the scientists said.

"Excuse me, but i believe I can be of assistance…" Bombshell said to the scientists…

 _B: They gave us our powers, but started to exploit us for it. The Dynobots just happened to be with the Insecticons, and so they broke out and helped us flee…_

"We hold them off, you go!" Grimlock shouted to Terra.

"Grimlock, I'm not leaving you!"

"Me say you go now! They coming soon!" Brion and Terra ran as the Dynobots stayed behind to fight the Insecticons and scientists…

 _T: And so I ran away, realizing I didn't know how to control my powers. And that's when I met you guys…_

 _G: Us Dynobots were shut down by Insecticons. They buried us, and then museum people found us!_

* * *

"Woah, so the Dynobots are your friends? Cool." Beast Boy said in amazement.

"Heads up!" Hardhead said as he threw his disembodied head at Slag, who caught it. Hardhead's head transformed, shocking everyone. Chromedome and the others walked in, most of them shocked.

"Excuse me, but I believe heads aren't supposed to do that." Starfire commented.

"Usually, but our heads are actually people. Watch…" Brainstorm said before the four Autobots removed their head, all of which transformed.

"Hi, i'm Duros of Nebulos. Nice to meet you…"

A Few Minutes of Explaining Later…

"Yeah, we aren't from Cybertron, and yes, we are organic. You got all of that?" Everyone nodded their heads. (lol)

"I get it. Headmasters. Head. Masters. Makes lots of sense." Robin said. They all continued to talk, both about Terra and about the Headmasters and the Nebulons.

* * *

The next day, the Headmasters prepared to leave in their shuttle, waving goodbye to the Titans and Autobots. The Nebulons waved goodbye as well. Highbrow's Headmaster partner, Gort, walked up to Robin and shook his hand.

"Sorry if we showed up last minute. We didn't know if you'd freak out or not. But it was nice to meet you." Gort said.

"It was nice to meet you as well." Robin replied. Behind them, Stylor, Chromedome's Headmaster partner, was talking to Raven.

"So, next time we meet, wanna go out somew-"

"No." Raven replied.

"STYLOR! STOP FLIRTING AND GET OVER HERE SO I'M NOT STUCK IN VEHICLE MODE(9)!" Stylor quickly went into the ship toward Chromedome, and they all left Earth. Meanwhile, on a remote island near Titans Tower, Beast Boy, Terra, and the Dynobots were looking at a new base that was recently built with the help of the Headmasters before they left.

"You sure you don't want to stay at the Tower?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, this Island is perfect for the Dynobots. There's plenty of space for them to roam around and do things. Plus, I'm sure most of your space has been taken up by your Autobots." Terra explained.

"True. Well, at least you're a Titan again. How does it feel?"

"Great. It feels great to be a Titan again." Terra answered. Grimlock and the other Dynobots were in the backround, fooling around in their beast modes.

"Hey guys, how about you guys are called Dinobots instead of Dynobots. With an i instead of a y." Terra asked.

"Sounds good." Swoop answered for them.

"Well, have fun on Dinobot Island, Terra."

"Don't worry, I will." Terra said.

* * *

Meanwhile, At Deathsaurus' base…

"Good news is: Nitro is still alive, Direct Hit will survive, and everyone is okay for the most part. Bad news is, we didn't kill that one person off and we don't have control over the Dynobots." Dreadwing said. Deathsaurus listened to the news Dreadwing was bringing to him when he heard Nitro shout from the medibay.

"Dreadwing you NERD, COME AND REATTACH MY HEAD ALREADY!" Nitro yelled unpaciently.

"Okay, okay, geez." Dreadwing mumbled as he walked back to the medibay to resume his work. Deathsaurus turned to Soundwave, who was standing behind him.

"Add them to the list. All six."

"Affirmative." Soundwave answered. He then typed names into a datapad in his hand, adding Terra and the Dinobots onto the list of victims for the killswitch…

The End...

* * *

(1):GPS= Galactic Positioning System

(2): See Season 1, Chapter 13: I Came, I Saw, I Conquered Part 2

(3): Nautica's water cannons are based off the thrusters on her Titans Return toy, which I own.

(4): Yes, Terra's friends in Teen Titans are named Amber and Dionne. Apparently, the writers had the time to give them last and middle names as well.

(5): See Season 1, Chapter 8: Let's Make A Deal

(6): Cerebro shells are small devices that Bombshell uses to mind control people.

(7): See Teen Titans Go! Metamorphosis

(8): Brion is also known as Geoforce, and is seen in Metamorphosis.

(9): Headmasters can detach their heads, and when they do the transtector (the Cybertronian part) transform into vehicle mode to help out their Headmaster partners.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this issue, which has the most words out of any issue from both Season 1 and 2! Also, I made sure that the Dinobots meeting Terra didn't mess with what was mentioned in the comic. I know lots of you have been waiting for this since a few of you PM me about when she was gonna appear. Thanks for reading and be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Machination

**Machination**

 **I'm back with another update to TTT (That'll be the shortened name of this series from now on). Hopefully you enjoyed Terra's return from the last chapter, and hopefully you can't wait for Renegades to come out. Renegades is planned to arrive on May 31, so that's in two weeks! Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Transformers, just the new OC in this chapter**

* * *

The base camp had been recently set up. Due to the recent "invasion" of Cybertronians(1), a terrorist group had dedicated itself to rid Earth of these "Transformers" and any other aliens that didn't belong on Earth. The whole base was located in a dry safari in Africa, dead grass scattered everywhere and a sparse number of trees here and there. The base camp consisted of several large central buildings where the commander and his associates were. Surrounding it was many bunkers and vehicles. This was where all the soldiers stayed and did many of their duties. Surrounding it all were very tall walls with watchtowers spread out over them. Outside the base, jeeps drove in circles, patrolling the area for potential invaders. Inside, squads of men also patrolled. Inside the central command building, a man who commanded the base stood in his office, watching over everything happening inside the base camp. Behind him, his daughter sighed, having been bored every since she got there.

"Why are you bored Artemis? This is great. The Machination is doing Earth a favor that the government is too weak to do: rid this world of those aliens that shouldn't belong here. Humans belong on Earth, not some strange aliens that could come and do whatever they'd like. Next thing you know, we're gonna have a full scale invasion occur." the commander told his daughter, Artemis. She just rolled her eyes in response before looking back at her phone. Although she never says it in front of her father, Artemis is actually a fan of the Autobots and Teen Titans. One of her goals was to actually meet them in person.

"You could become a great leader for the Machination. Look at you, you're highly skilled in combat both hand to hand and with a bow. Skills like that can get you to a high rank like mine in the Machination." Just then, the double doors leading to the office opened, a soldier walking inside.

"Commander, the subject is ready to be tortured."

"Excellent. I'll be there. Artemis, you can roam around the base if you'd like, but do not wander outside." Artemis nodded, her eyes still glued to her phone. The commander followed the soldier, closing the doors behind him. Artemis let out a sigh of relief when her father left.

"Finally, he left. I'm getting sick of this 'Machination' crap. I need to get out of here." Artemis said, leaving the office and heading outside.

* * *

The commander walked into a dark room located below the central command building. Strapped to chains was a Cybertronian. The commander looked up, seeing the shiny red badge on the Cybertronian's chest. It was an Autobot, but that did not matter to the Machination. To the machination and it's associates, all aliens were the same. They weren't from here, did not belong here. They were all unwelcome strangers that came without warning. The commander walked up several steps to a platform. In front of him, all his limbs chained so that he can't escape, was their Autobot prisoner. To the commander's right, a control deck was used by a guard to give their prisoner powerful electrical shocks.

"So, I'm gonna ask politely one more time because I'm the most generous human being you will find on this base camp: where are the rest of you?"

"What do you mean? I was by myself. I was ordered to send a message to Rodimus, who is located here on Earth…" The Autobot said weakly. The Autobot lifted his head, making eye contact with the commander as he talked, however, this caused lots of physical strain on his body. He had been there only for a day and he was already in terrible shape.

"I'm aware of Rodimus being here. I'm also aware that somehow those Teen Titans decided to unite with your fellow metallic scumbags and now they're getting new members. And what followed after your friends? Their enemies, which could kill many of MY kind. The government is too scared to do crap because they assume that since the Teen Titans say okay means everything is fine, and as far as I'm concerned, those teenage brats can go and get themselves killed in someone else's war." the commander said harshly, glaring into the eyes of the Autobot.

"Tell me what you are planning to do, why your kind keeps coming here. Tell me and I promise I won't make your death as painful as originally planned." The Autobot chuckled weakly before speaking to the commander in a semi-serious tone

"What's the matter? Are you afraid I'm gonna send an infiltration squad here to murder your people? I'm the good guy, I'm part of the group that protects civilizations, not destroy them." the Autobot spat before tilting his head downwards, his body going limp again.

"Give him several more shocks. The more screams, the better." the commander ordered the guard manning the control deck. The guard answered with a respectful "yes sir" before facing the Autobot to prepare it's torture session. The commander walked away, a satisfied smile on his face…

* * *

Artemis had enough with the "rules" of the camp. She's had enough with her father, the Machination, and all the anti-Transformers talk she's heard constantly. Despite her father's requests, Artemis snuck outside the base, taking her bow and several arrows incase she needed to defend herself. Since her father ran the whole operation here, she knew guard shift schedules, certain parts of Machination plans, and who was high ranking and who wasn't. Artemis snuck outside the walls through a hole she dug underneath. She found the perfect time to leave during the few minutes the guards patrolling on the jeeps were switching out. She ran off, admiring the animals she saw. Although she was far from home and wandering the Africa safari, Artemis relaxed. This was the best break she could get from her father's never ending lectures of becoming a high ranking Machination official like him. She had no plans of becoming one, not now or ever. She continued on her short trek, looking around and seeing many Gazelles and Zebra scattered around the plains foraging on the grass. She kept on walking, eventually stopping at an unbelievable site: giant dinosaurs. Despite looking like the large, long gone creatures, they were shiny and covered in metal that reflected the bright sun.

"Woah, what is that…" Artemis decided to creep up closer, crouching down in the tall grass. She was wearing a t-shirt and some long sweatpants, both which were dark in color and contrasted against the light tan and green color of the grass. One of the metallic dinosaurs, a T-Rex, spotted her fairly quickly, slowly walking up towards her. Artemis immediately took out her bow and an arrow, aiming for it's head before letting go and letting it soar. The arrow landed on the T-Rex's forehead, making it roar in pain. The T-Rex then transformed into massive robots, the other dinosaurs following.

"Me Grimlock smash you! YOU HIT ME IN FACE!" The T-Rex one shouted, pulling out a large, translucent orange sword and bringing it down right where she stood. Artemis rolled out of the way before firing two more arrows, both of which landed on the robot's arm. The other dinosaurs blocked her, taking out swords as well.

"ME GRIMLOCK END YOU RIGHT NOW!" Grimlock, as he referred to himself, was about to kill her. There was no escape. She was surrounded. Artemis prepared for the immense pain she was about to feel when she heard someone yell.

"GRIMLOCK NO!" A blonde girl floating on a rock flew by, calmly talking to Grimlock. Grimlock eventually put his sword away, with the others following. The blonde girl then floated towards Artemis, putting out her hand.

"I'm so sorry he attacked you. I'm Terra by the way." Artemis shook Terra's hand, her gaze still looking towards Grimlock.

"It's fine. I- wait, did you just say your name was Terra? As in the Teen Titan Terra?" Artemis asked. She thought Terra was dead, having seen her stone-like corpse on the news.

"Yep, that's right! These are the Dinobots, they're good friends of mine. Again, I'm sorry about Grimlock, he tends to smash stuff a lot." Terra responded fairly quickly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet you! I'm a big fan of the Teen Titans. Always wished I could meet them in person though…"

"Well, you met me." Terra replied. Artemis kindly smiled before looking up at the sound of something crash. Terra turned as well, seeing that Grimlock had cut down a tree.

"Grimlock, why are you cutting down trees?" Snarl asked.

"Me no like that one."

"But it didn't do anything to you. Poor tree." Sludge commented, giving a moment of silence to the dead tree. Artemis looked back towards Terra and the two began talking again.

"So why are you out here?" Artemis asked.

"I'm looking for a secret base. This evil group called the Machination have captured a scout sent here to give us a message. He never showed up and we tracked him here." Terra explained. Artemis was in shock at what she heard. They were after the Machination. They would associate her with them and she would be seen as a villain.

"Oh, uh, I've never seen any base here so far." Artemis said.

"Okay, well it's supposed to be here somewhere. I'll keep looking. Have a nice day!" Terra said kindly before signalling the Dinobots to follow her. Artemis didn't know what to do. Half of her urged her not to tell her father, to just let the Titans invade the base. The other half was begging to tell her father, because if she didn't she knew he would be pissed. Artemis sighed heavily before quickly walking back to the Machination base…

* * *

In Titans Tower, Rodimus and the other Autobots were sitting around the Autobot living room. They had decided not to go with the Titans because they were busy with the Decepticons. The Titans left them at the Tower, taking the Dinobots instead."Ugh, no sign of the base, no sign of Shadow Strike." Rodimus said glumly.

"What's wrong? I know this is an Autobot with a message for you, but you seem extra grumpy today and not your usual happy." Windblade asked kindly.

"Well, Shadow Strike(2) was a friend of mine. We met during the war at our first battle. Both of us nearly died that time."

"Oh, so he's one of your best friends?"

"Yeah, you can say that. I knew he would get himself into a situation like this. He's a great guy and all, but he's not very bright. He's not Spyglass stupid, though."

"Oh okay." Windblade replied. Just then, Robin called Rodimus through he communicator. Rodimus picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Rodimus, we found the base."

"Fantastic! Wait, why do you sound so unsure?"

"It's heavily guarded. There's watchtowers everywhere, jeeps patrolling the outside, and there's no doubt that there's tons of trigger-happy guards inside." Robin said, looking at the base in front of him. He was hiding in the tall grass, accompanied by Starfire.

"Do not be in dismay, we shall find a way to free your friend!" Starfire said enthusiastically.

"I hope so. Good luck." Rodimus said before hanging up.

* * *

"Me Grimlock say we smash wall!" Grimlock shouted, massaging his right fist with his left hand.

"But then they would distract us and move him somewhere else." Swoop said.

"Maybe a distraction is exactly what we need. If the Dinobots distract them long enough, we could find a way to get him out of there." Robin explained, still thinking of a plan. The group had no plan so far, and just going straight in was out of the question.

"What if they have Cybertronian tech? They would be able to put up a tough fight and this rescue mission would get more complicating." Cyborg said.

"It's the only strategy we have. Let's go." Robin ordered, and everyone obediently followed him as they approached the base…

* * *

Artemis sat in her father's office, still conflicted whether to warn him about the attack. She was a fan of the Teen Titans. Not a crazy one, but a fan nonetheless. She didn't want to betray them, not when she had the huge possibility to meet them, but her father would never approve. She knew her father would go berserk if she never told him, knowing his violent ways. Her father then entered the office, a smile on his face.

"Hey sweety, what's wrong? You look like you saw something out of the ordinary. Then again, what we do here isn't normal…"

"Dad, um, I-nevermind." Artemis said.

"Nevermind?"

"Nothing dad, nothing at all."

"Very well. I'm surprised the Teen Titans haven't knocked on our door to get their little friend back." a soldier came in, his helmet on and he was holding a rifle.

"Commander Crock, we have a situation…"

"What is it?"

"There's giant dinosaurs attacking our base…"

"Get the men. I'll be right there…" Commander Crock took a rifle from his desk and put his helmet on as well, this one having markings on it to show his rank. He left the room quickly, gathering men. Artemis peered outside to see the Dinobots tearing through the wall and charging in. She also saw the Titans sneaking around into the central building where she was. Artemis sighed before leaving the room, taking her bow and quiver full of arrows with her…

* * *

"Alright, the Dinobots made a good distraction. Now let's break in, get Rodimus' buddy out, and leave this dump." Cyborg said, using his sonic cannon to blast a large hole into the side of the building. They ran through a hallway, eventually approaching a squad of guards that were running to join the battle outside. They noticed the Titans, bringing their guns up and aiming at the teenaged superheroes.

"End of the line, kids." one of the guards said.

"Tlem rieht s'nug latem!" Zatanna chanted quickly. Suddenly, the rifles the guards were carrying melted, forcing them to drop it to prevent the heat from burning their hands. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and ran them all over, knocking them all out.

"Good work Beast Boy." Terra commented. Beast Boy's face turned into a deep red color from her comment. Just then, more squads of guards ran in, shooting at them.

"Run!" Robin shouted. The group tried to run but the other end was blocked off by another squad.

"Guess we screwed up this time…" Raven said before preparing to battle the guards.

* * *

The Dinobots were wrecking havoc, smashing tanks and jeeps that were parked on the ground. The also lit the bunkers on fire, rampaging through the whole entire base. Surrounding them were hundreds of soldiers firing at them. Commander Crock pointed at the Dinobots, ordering several tanks to open fire. The tanks fired at the Dinobots, knocking them over. The Dinobots then transformed, taking out their Energo-swords and guns.

"Hey bozo, you give up yet? You're fighting the Machination, a highly dangerous anti-Transformers group with highly trained soldiers!" Commander Crock shouted at Grimlock. The Dinobot glared at him angrily, raising his sword and bringing it down onto him. Crock jumped out of the way just in time, luckily evading being bisected from the middle.

"ME GRIMLOCK NO BOZO, ME GRIMLOCK KING!" Grimlock shouted loudly before slashing his sword at several tanks, which exploded instantly. A squad of soldiers approached Commander Crock with some bad news.

"Sir, the Dinobots are just a distraction. The Teen Titans are inside trying to free the prisoner!"

"Those little-" the commander began to curse under his breath while storming off towards the base to deal with the brats. The squad of soldiers followed to accompany him.

* * *

"Please, why are you threatening our friend? What has he done to harm you?" Starfire asked the guard she was fighting. The guard tried to punch her, but Starfire parried his fist away with ease.

"They don't belong on this planet, just like you!" Starfire immediately punched the guard across the face, his unconscious body crumbling to the floor.

"Robin, we must hurry!" Starfire said, throwing starbolts at several guard that were piling on top of Robin.  
"I realize that. Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, Zatanna, go and release Shadow Strike. We'll take care of the guards here." Robin ordered. The four then ran off toward the chamber where Shadow Strike was being held. Inside, the guard manning the control deck was giving the Autobot several powerful electrical shocks. Zatanna summoned a rock, allowing Terra to levitate it and hit the guard in the head with it. The guard turned around, seeing no one there.

"Meh, probably nothing." The guard turned around to see that Raven had appeared in front of him.

"Boo."

"AHHHH!" the guard fainted, lying peacefully on the ground. Raven then used the controls to release Shadow Strike, who fell onto his knees from being too weak.

"Ugh, thank you for rescuing me. You're those Ten Titan guys right?"

"Teen Titans and yes, we are." Beast Boy corrected the Autobot. Shadow Strike, unable to move very well, was levitated by Zatanna while Raven created a portal. They tried to go through the portal, but a shot fired from a rifle nearly hit Raven in the head if she didn't move. They looked to see a large group of guards and Commander Crock in front.

"Surrender and no one gets hurt. No one, that is, except you." the commander said, refering to the Titans and Shadow Strike. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and pounced on a guard, taking him down. Raven levitated a crate and threw it at several others, all of which got hit and rolled over with the crate. Terra used her powers to levitate the earth beneath the base's metallic floors, throwing them down to use them as cover. The remaining guards fired their rifles at Beast Boy and Raven, both of which got behind the large boulder.

"This won't stand here for long. We need to get out of here!" Terra said.

"We could have Raven make another portal." Zatanna suggested.

"Sure, let's go with that plan. Raven, make a portal belo-" Terra was then grabbed by a grappling hook, which retracted toward Commander Crock, pulling her with it. The commander then held Terra at gunpoint, cocking the pistol which was now ready to fire.

"Surrender, or she dies." Crock said calmly. Underneath his mask, he smiled victoriously. The Titans walked out from behind the boulder, with their hands up.

"Please don't hurt her. We surrender. No tricks." Beast Boy said, honest on his face. Terra tried to get out of the commander's grasp, struggling but she was stuck.

"Ah, i knew you would listen. But I'm afraid I lied." Crock put his index finger on the trigger, preparing to open fire on Terra's head. Just as he was about to shoot, an arrow pierced the gun and knocked it out of his grasp.

"What the? ARTEMIS!?" the shocked commander looked up to see Artemis with her bow, taking out another arrow from her quiver.

"Sorry Dad, but I can't let you go around killing people because you think they shouldn't be here." Artemis shot several arrows at the guards, all of which didn't retaliate fire.

"Sir do we-"

"Kill her. What a disappointment. Kill. Her." Commander Crock ordered, and the guards responded by opening fire on Artemis. Artemis ducked behind a wall, the bullets of the rifles slowly deteriorating it, shredding pieces of metal off. Meanwhile, Shadow Strike weakly tapped Zatanna on the shoulder.

"You use magic, right?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"Can you heal me?"

* * *

"Robin, they're taking an awful lot of time just to get him out. They should have left ten minutes ago." Cyborg said, swinging his fists and punching more guards. Robin hit another guard on the side of the head with his staff, making a sickening crack.

"You're right." Robin said, kicking another guard on the throat. The guard grasped his own neck, falling to the ground from the pain.

"Shall we go check on them?" Starfire said, sounding very concerned for her friends.

"Yeah, it's best we go. C'mon, forget about the guards." Robin told Cyborg, who dropped the guard he was holding. The guard was shocked he wasn't punched yet, and Cyborg looked back at him.

"This is the part where you're supposed to run away while you have the chance." The guard nodded before breaking into a sprint. The three then ran toward the chamber…

* * *

"ARTEMIS! STOP BEING A COWARD AND COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE I TAUGHT YOU!" Commander Crock shouted at the top of his lungs. He signalled for the guards to stop shooting, which they did. Artemis appeared from behind the wall, the front of it being covered in hundreds of small holes. Artemis walked up to her father, dropping her bow and putting her hands up in a defensive position. Commander Crock took out a flail, swinging it to the side of him.

"It's time for you to be punished for your actions. You know better than this." Crock said with a sneer.

"I know. That's why I turned against you." Artemis replied. This made Crock angry, his mind clouded with nothing but anger. Anger that he was betrayed by his own daughter. Crock charged at her, swinging the flail at her head. Artemis ducked and rose back up to uppercut her father, making him stumble backwards. He glared at her from beneath his mask before swinging his flail violently at her from all sides. Artemis tried to dodge all his strikes, but one strike on her leg made a sickening crack as she fell to her knees. She looked up to see her father standing over her, his flail still spinning quickly at the side of him.

"I hope you learn your lesson after this one, baby girl!" he was about to swing the flail at her head, but some invisible force hit the commander in the gut,sending him flying into a wall. Artemis looked beside her to see a shadow of a person. The shadow then turned into a human being, who picked her up and brought her over to the Titans.

"Dude, what did you just do?" Beast Boy asked the Autobot, who seemed perfectly fine. The human gave Artemis to Shadow Strike before disappearing.

"I'm an outlier. I can turn myself into a shadow, allowing me to sneak into places. Very useful for dark places." Shadow Strike explained. They then heard fighting, looking back to see Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg running towards them.

"What took you so long, man?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.  
"Well, we had a large group of guards to deal with AND an injured Autobot."

"He seems fine now." Starfire said, looking at Shadow Strike, who had no injuries showing on him

"I healed him, that's why." Zatanna said.

"Guys, let's go." Raven said before opening up a large portal. Everyone went through the portal, arriving at the entrance where the Dinobots had burst through. They then looked to see all five Dinobots parading around a bunch of destroyed vehicles and burning bunkers.

"Me Grimlock say this was good victory!"

"Grimlock, let's go!" Terra said, making the Dinobots transform and walk up to her. The group then left on the Lynx and the T-Ship to go back home…

* * *

Titans Tower...

"Good news: Shadow Strike decided to stay and now he joined Titans East! Artemis also joined us and has joined Titans South! Bad news: we now have a evil anti-Transformers group coming after us and now we have more enemies to deal with in the future." Rodimus said happily.

"So, what was the message you got from Shadow Strike?" Robin asked.

"Well, the message was about more Autobots coming here on Earth to help out with fighting against Deathsaurus. I suggested that they send me inexperienced outliers. On Cybertron, outliers are few in number so they don't really befriend much people, but here, they could learn to interact with people just like them. You know, people with powers." Rodimus said.

"Cool. That sounds like a good idea. And what about the Machination?"

"I have no idea. The Dinobots trashed their base pretty badly, but from what I've heard, that wasn't their only base…" Rodimus said.

"Well, we better be more careful. These guys don't seem like your average super villain."

"Like Dr. Light!" Rodimus said with a big grin.

"Yeah, like Dr. Light. Sometimes I wonder why he even tries anymore." Robin said.

* * *

Africa, Machination Base Camp…

Commander Crock was angry. He wasn't just angry because a bunch of rambunctious Dinobots trashed his base and wrecked havoc. He wasn't just angry because his soldiers failed to protect the base and prevent attacks. He wasn't just angry that his own daughter betrayed him and joined his enemies. It wasn't just one factor. It was all of them that made him angry at this moment. Here he was, standing in the ruins of what he once called a base. In front of him, a helicopter landed, four soldiers running out. Another man in a Machination uniform walked out of the helicopter, a stern look on his face. He had white hair and was very muscular. Two scars were visible on his face, one running across his nose and another on the far left side of his forehead. He stood before Crock, his hands behind his back.

"Lawrence, I see you were busy with something."

"Silas(3)."

"Ah yes. Now, when you notified me you had one of those 'Transformers', I thought you would keep it in safe hands until I came to pick it up. I guess I was wrong." Silas said.

"It was here. We had him and then my daughter came and ruined everything. I'm sorry sir." Lawrence said to Silas. Silas had a small smile appear on his face.

"When you next see your daughter, you WILL kill her, no hesitation. And if you don't, I will not hesitate to murder her." Silas whispered to Lawrence before they both went inside the helicopter and flew away from the ruined base.

The End

* * *

(1): Started at Season 1, Chapter 2: Introductions Part 2

(2): Shadow Strike's design is just the Shadow Strike Bumblebee toy. He is another OC of mine. (Sorry I forgot to mention this when I first posted!)

(3): Silas is from TF Prime, and if you watched the show, you would easily recognize him.

* * *

 **Wow, this doesn't have a lot of references lol. Anyway, the Machination originated from the IDW comics if you didn't recognize them. Yes, i added Artemis because she appeared on the Teeny Titans mobile game, which makes her fair game (no pun intended). And yes, I changed up the story significantly to make Lawrence Crock (Sportsmaster) a Machination soldier. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Experimentation

**Experimentation**

 **Sorry for the long wait on this one guys! I was pretty busy last week, but hopefully this makes up for it! Renegades and TTT will be getting another update soon, and I should have more time since it's almost summer! Anyway, hopefully you all enjoy!**

* * *

"So, you two are new here? Got it." Trailbreaker said, looking at a datapad he held in his right hand. Beside him were Skids and Windcharger. In front of them were two Autobots, who had recently arrived from the shuttle full of outliers and others to help out with fighting Deathsaurus. Trailbreaker slightly turned to face a dark green Autobot who had a missile on his shoulder.

"So, Hound is it? What do you do?"

"I make holograms. Observe." Hound turned to his left and concentrated, creating an uncanny holographic copy of Trailbreaker. The three Autobots were amazed at his ability.

"Wow, that's amazing! So, this has no mistakes in it whatsoever?"

"Yep. Completely perfect. I can even make it talk." Hound made the Trailbreaker hologram speak, impressing the others even further. Trailbreaker then faced another Autobot beside Hound, who was blue and white in color. He was pretty skinny too. Trailbreaker tried to speak, but the Autobot interrupted him.

"Hey Trailbreaker, I remember you! So buddy, what's up?"

"Uh, first off, we aren't 'buddies'. Also, why are you here Mirage?"

"Hey, Rodimus requested outlier. I'm an outlier, so I came." Mirage said, putting his hands up in defense. The group then walked into a large living room where the other Titans North members were.

"So, are these the new Autobots joining us? Nice." Argent commented.

"Yep. Don't worry, they're nice-ish." Skids answered.

"Nice-ish?" Flamebird looked at Skids, a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll see what he means." Windcharger replied to the confused look on Flamebird's face.

"Okay...anyway, Mirage and I are gonna go hang out." Mirage, who was speaking to Hound, heard Flamebird speak.

"Hey, check it out, they already know my name! As you guys can see, I'm already the popular one and I've barely made an introduction!" Mirage announced, several sighs following his statement and making Hound facepalm himself.

"Uh, she was actually talking to me." Mirage turned and faced one of the other Titans, who had long black hair.

"Ha, what makes you think that?"

"My name is Mirage. Why?" the Titan replied. Mirage stared in shock, realizing she had the exact same name as him.

"Knockoff! Who's sick idea was this!? C'mon guys, admit it! This is some sick joke to make me mad!"

"Uh, no, but that would have been a great idea." Windcharger said amusingly. Mirage turned back to face the Titan Mirage, who just rolled her eyes at his immature anger.

"Calm down, just because I have the same name doesn't mean I'm a knockoff, or whatever stupid name you want to call me."

"Yes it does. As a friend of mine said one day, "all the best names were taken". And I believe that you just took my name because it sounded cool." Mirage said, accusing the Titan Mirage. Hound grabbed Mirage and dragged him away before he could get angrier. Meanwhile, Trailbreaker was talking to Rodimus through the communicator.

"Rodimus, does Mirage NEED to be here? Cause we have a stupid problem involving names." Trailbreaker said.

"Sorry, but Hound is the only one that Mirage actually enjoys being around with, and plus none of the other teams wanted to be with him. What's the problem again?"

"There's a Titan here named Mirage, and Mirage is blaming her for being a 'knockoff'."

"Yeah, that sounds like a very 'Mirage' thing he would do. Just ignore him for a bit. You know your mission, right?"

"Yep. Red Star says he's ready, and so is everyone else."

"Okay. Well, I'll call you later for a status report. Goodbye." Rodimus hung up, and Trailbreaker walked back to get ready to leave…

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kole and Gnaark were walking in the pine forest that surrounded the Tower. The two just explored the forest, talking along the way. As they continued to walk down a dirt path, Gnaark heard something moving in the trees. He observed his surroundings quickly and carefully before continuing to walk.

"Gnaark, you okay?"

"Gnaark."

"You heard something? Don't worry, it's probably a squirrel or a bird." Kole said as she continued down the path. Gnaark heard the noises again, this time he grabbed Kole and brought her closer to himself. Suddenly, a projectile was fired and was heading for Kole when Gnaark leapt in its path and took the hit meant for her. The projectile expanded into a large net that wrapped around Gnaark and electrocuting him, knocking him unconscious. Several men in dark uniforms and helmets that concealed their faces aimed rifles at Kole, who started to run. The men continued to shoot at her, but the shots missed or were deflected when Kole temporarily turned into a crystal.

"Get her! We can't let her get away not when we are this close!" one of the men shouted, with the others nodding. They continued to fire projectiles at Kole, which forced her to turn into a crystal so she wouldn't be hurt. She then reverted back to human form and picked up one of the projectiles, seeing that they were small darts filled with liquid. She quickly dropped it and continued to run. When she saw she was close to the Tower, she tried to sprint faster when three men leapt in front of her and aimed their rifles.

"Nice try little one, but it's nighty night for you." the one in the middle taunted. His finger hovered around the trigger, begging to pull. Kole closed her eyes and waited to be shot when she opened them slightly and saw that the guns had been levitated out of their hands and hovered above their head. Red Star was behind them, and knocked the three men out with a single swing of his hand. The other Titans and Autobots arrived, overpowering the other men attacking Kole. Seeing that they were outmatched, they all retreated, with several of them carrying the three unconscious ones.

"Yeah, you run cowards!" Mirage said, pointing an angry fist at them as they ran into the forest. Kole ran back for Gnaark, the others following closely behind. She then saw that he went missing, suspecting the men that attacked her must have taken him.

The team was in their North T-Ship and Autobot shuttle, heading to the mission they were given by Rodimus. Throughout the whole trip, Kole had a distraught look on her face as she stared out the window of the T-Ship, worried about Gnaark.

* * *

"Don't worry Kole, we'll find Gnaark very soon. After this mission, we will do the most we can to find him. Do not give up hope, I'm sure he is protecting himself." Red Star reassured her, but it didn't stop her from staring out the window in a sad trance.

"So, what's the mission about anyway?" Mirage asked from the T-Ship.

"Shockwave escaped prison. From the information Robin found in his cell, Shockwave somehow created a holomatter avatar generator and used his holomatter avatar he created to get materials to break himself out. So, our mission is to find Shockwave and put him back in prison." Skids explained. Eventually, they landed on a landing pad located in front of a large laboratory. As everyone got out, they soon saw a man surrounded by guards approach them.

"Greeting Titans. I see you got my distress message. Unfortunately, the Decepticon that attacked our laboratory escaped shortly after attacking. He only grabbed a few stuff, but other than that no one was harmed." the man explained.

"So, are you a scientist or something?" Hound asked, pointing at the man's white labcoat.

"Why yes, yes I am. I'm actually the head scientist here. The name is Abel Weathers, but you can call me Professor Weathers." the man said. When they arrived, Kole immediately recognized the man and hid behind Trailbreaker and Mirage, who concealed her very well. Mirage then noticed Kole behind his feet when he stopped paying attention to Professor Weathers speak.

"Hey, what's this one doing?" Mirage asked Trailbreaker, pointing at Kole who hid behind his leg.

"I don't know. Kole, what are you doing?"

"Please, just hide me! I don't want to be here!" Kole said. Unfortunately, Mirage stepped away, allowing Professor Weathers to spot Kole. His eyes widened in shock at who he saw.

"Kole? My daughter! You returned!" He ran up and hugged Kole, who struggled to get out of his grip.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kole shouted, finally escaping his grasp.

"I see you still haven't forgiven me. Very well then. Titans, I would love to show you around the lab!" The group followed Professor Weathers inside, with Kole hiding behind the Autobots once again. As they toured the lab and listened to Professor Weather explain each room's purpose, Trailbreaker decided to ask Kole what she was afraid of.

"Hey Kole, what are you afraid of?" Trailbreaker asked quietly, picking her up from the ground and putting her on his shoulder. He then made a small forcefield around themselves and continued walking.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna get past this thing. Hopefully."

"I'm scared of- of this place. The lab. My father. All of it."

"Why?"

"Long ago, my father feared war would happen in this area. My mother and I were experimented on so that we could be given powers to be used as weapons(1). The tests were painful, and I was traumatized by each and every one of them. I eventually got the powers, but I didn't want them anymore, not after the pain I had to go through to have them. So, I escaped, not wanting to go through any experiments anymore. My father sent people to hunt after me, and I continued to run until I found and met Gnaark."

"That's insane. I've heard stories from other Autobots about being experiments for twisted minds like Shockwave and Tarantulas(2), and long story short, they're all dead." Trailbreaker said. Trailbreaker quickly and quietly explained Kole's story to the others, all who were shocked and felt bad for her. Eventually, they walked into a very large and open room. There were large, cylindrical machines with countless wires attached to them and several control panels near each one.

"I see you have learned about my daughter's backround story. Fortunately, I predicted this outcome, and that's why I have chosen all of you to become my experiments, just as my daughter once was." Behind Professor Weathers emerged Shockwave, who carried a datapad in his left hand.

"Ah, nice to meet you Autobots. I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here. As you can see, this room has many devices, all are part of Project Ditto."

"Project what now?" Mirage asked, looking at Hound, who was also dumbfounded.

"As you all know, the death rate on Cybertron skyrocketed since the War started, each battle claiming hundreds of lives. Soon, the Decepticons will have such a minimal amount of troops we would surely lose. But I have gathered information and created a solution to this current problem. With Project Ditto, we can create an infinite amount of troops. Forget Cold Construction, forget bodygloving(2). This process is much more quick and efficient. Cloning troops will allow us to create new troops, all with a preset memory of how to fight. We won't need to teach them anything, since they are clones that only listen to the will of their masters. And to test my theory, I shall unleash my successful prototype on you." Shockwave pressed a finger onto the screen of the datapad. A large cylindrical pod behind him opened, with a giant clone stepping out. The clone had a large cannon on his right arm, and his armor was gray with little parts of red. His eyes were crimson red, a commonly found trait in the Decepticon faction.

"Autobots and Titans, meet Megaplex, an exact clone of Megatron(3)!" Shockwave said. Megaplex walked up to Shockwave looking down at him.

"Master, what is it that I must do for you?"

"Megaplex, we have some intruders in the lab. Kill them, but spare the one with pink hair. I require her to be alive if I am to continue my experiments. Understood?"

"As you command, Master." Megaplex said in his low-pitched voice that was exactly like Megatron's. He slowly approached the Titans and Autobots before firing at them with his fusion cannon. The Autobots transformed and they all escaped, driving down the halls in a hurry. Mirage (the Titan) looked behind to see Megaplex was charging at them.

"Guys, we need to put more distance between Mr. Psychoclone over there or we'll end up being turned into a pile of guts!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do Knockoff?" Mirage (the Autobot) replied from his alt mode form, the whole group racing down the halls. In another room, Shockwave stood watching the security monitors, watching his experiment attempt to kill the Autobots.

"As expected, they will be trying to spot an exit. Let's make sure we seal them in." Shockwave pressed a button, which made large metal doors seal off different parts of the hallway. Eventually, the Autobots found themselves cornered, with a very scary Megaplex looming over them. The Autobots transformed, dropping their Titan passengers. Shockwave watched as Megaplex began to fight them. Red Star lunged at Megaplex and uppercutted him in the jaw, making the clone stumble backwards. Megaplex quickly recovered and grabbed Red Star who was preparing to punch again. Megaplex began to squeeze and tighten his grip, making Red Star yell in pain. Argent blasted Megaplex with crimson energy, but he blocked it with his forearm before returning fire with his fusion cannon. Skids activated the many guns he was equipped with and joined the fight, shooting at Megaplex's legs and torso. Megaplex then stomped on Argent violently. He lifted his foot and slammed it back down on her again, making a disgusting splurch sound. He repeated this until she was nothing but a pile of guts and a large pool of blood, not even resembling what she was supposed to be. Megaplex then crushed Red Star in his hands, dropping his limp corpse to the ground.

"ARGENT! RED STAR!" Kole shouted, tears forming in her eyes. Megaplex charged at the others, with only one goal in mind: kill.

"Guys, we need to RUN!" Mirage (Autobot) screamed, turning invisible to hide from the clone attacking them. Windcharger ripped off a door using his magnetic abilities and launched it at Megaplex, embedding it into his shoulder. This angered the clone, who blew off Windcharger's legs with a single fusion cannon blast. He then picked Windcharger up and started to munch on his head and upper body, biting the top of his body off and chewing. He then dropped the other half on the ground and attacked Flamebird and Mirage (Titan). Flamebird threw several birdarangs at him, but she was picked up and held upside down. Flamebird, with fear in her eyes, screamed as Megaplex grabbed both of her legs and tore her in two, lengthwise. He then threw her two halves away and pulled out his swords, cleaving Mirage (Titan). All that were left was Hound, Skids, Trailbreaker, Mirage (Autobot), and Kole, who cowered in fear as the clone approached them. Mirage was quickly found, with Megaplex tearing and cutting him down with ease. Hound and Skids were next, with Hound being force fed his own spine and Skids getting his head torn off and shoved into his chest. Trailbreaker quickly made a forcefield, cradling a very terrified Kole. Megaplex continued to slam his fists violently on the forcefield, making it start to break.

"I'm sorry." Trailbreaker whispered before being picked up and torn to bits. His head was tossed aside and landed in front of Kole, who burst out in tears as she was dragged away by guards to Shockwave and Professor Weathers. From the security room, Shockwave had watched the whole thing unfold, proud of his creation. He then left the room to begin his experiments…

* * *

A Couple Thousand Years Ago…

Trailbreaker, Skids, Windcharger, Jolt, Blazemaster, and Glitch were moving toward a battlefield with a large Autobot army, having only joined it because of an emergency and a shortage on troops in the area. They were heading for Vos, one of the first five cities taken over by the Decepticons, where they would engage the Decepticons in deadly combat.

"Hey Glitch, how are you feeling today? Ready for your first big battle?" Trailbreaker asked his friend, who was walking beside him.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a bit scared though. Actually, scratch that. I'm totally scared." Glitch replied.

"Don't worry, just stay behind, don't go into melee combat, and watch out for gunfire." Skids said while loading a magazine into his rifle. They were approaching the battlefield, where they saw that Decepticon defenses were waiting to gun them down. The Autobot army soon charged, shooting, slicing, and killing any Decepticons defending Vos. The attack was in the Autobot's favor, but as soon as Decepticon air support arrived, the battle turned toward the Decepticon's favor. Trailbreaker, who was hiding in a trench, created a forcefield to prevent artillery fire from hitting the wounded. He then looked to the right to see Glitch trying to disable artillery guns. Next thing he saw was a large blast catapult large pieces of metal rubble into the air. Some of the rubble landed on the forcefield, but it dealt no damage to it. Trailbreaker tried to see if Glitch made it or not, but he saw no one there…

* * *

Present day…

Kole was being dragged against her will to her father and Shckwave, who were ready to begin experimenting on her. She struggled to get out of the grip of the guards, even when she turned into a crystal. They soon arrived in the large laboratory room. There were many tables, with tools and other materials laid out on top, ready to be used. Many cylindrical cloning pods were scattered around the room, each with artificial protoforms(4) inside. Kole was dragged toward her father, who smiled at her.

"Kole, you know we have to do this. Think of it as daddy and daughter bonding time." Professor Weathers explained.

"Professor, we should start immediately. The more quicker we get the results, the more time we can use the results to begin our tasks." Shockwave said as he typed into a computer. Professor Weathers faced his daughter, holding her chin up so she faced him.

"Let's start Kole, shall we?" he pulled out a needle and was about to inject it into her arm when a large blast of orange energy erupted around Kole, sending the two guards, the Professor, and Shockwave backwards. Many tables around Kole had toppled over, with the tools spread out as they fell with them. Professor Weathers got up to his feet to see Kole surrounded by a large orange dome.

"Thing is, I'm not Kole. The name's Trailbreaker, and you just got pranked. Bye!" "Kole" then disappated, leaving an empty orange dome in the center of the lab and an angry and shocked Abel Weathers

* * *

Earlier…

"Hound, Mirage (Titan), make holograms and images of us! And make them realistic, blood, flesh, metal, and everything!" Trailbreaker ordered. Soon, identical copies of each member was driving alongside them. At a hallway intersection, the two groups split up, with Megaplex following the fake copies.

"Guys, in this room, hurry!" Skids said as he opened a door. Everyone rushed in, and Skids closed the door quickly. The lights to the room were turned off, and several boxes and crates were stacked everywhere.

"Cool, we're using the old hide-in-a-storage-closet trick. Nice." Mirage commented. They then heard a bloodcurling scream coming from down the hall. The scream sounded like Argent's voice. Everywon turned towards Hound and Mirage (Titan), who just shrugged.

"You did say 'make them realistic, blood, flesh, metal, and everything'. So, dying screams had to be put in there to show realistic pain." Hound commented.

"Okay, we need a plan, cause obviously we have to escape and call for backup." Flamebird said.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Skids, you know how to change holomatter projection avatar designs, right?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Yep, Nautica taught me."

"Okay, change mine to look like Kole and change my voice box to be identical to Kole's voice."

"Wait, what? What's your plan?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay…" Skids complied, changing what Trailbreaker wanted him to change. Trailbreaker then told Mirage (Titan) to stop projecting Kole's image, and he projected his holomatter of Kole as a replacement…

* * *

Now…

The doors burst open, with Titans North standing at the doorway. Professor Weathers and Shockwave were both shocked about their presence, the latter having seen them perish. Or so he thought.

"Surprise! Happy to see us?" Mirage said, waving at the two evil scientists.

"It seems they used holomatter technology that was invented on my planet. I'm impressed by how realistic they made the holomatter avatars." Shockwave commented.

"Huh, I didn't think he would get to that conclusion this quickly." Argent said.

"He's Shockwave, this is just a normal thing he does." Skids said as he activated his guns.

"No matter Autobots. Holomatter or not, Megaplex has shown me he is more than capable of disposing of you all very quickly." Shockwave said.

"Titans, GO!" Red Star shouted. The group attacked Megaplex, all of them trying to take him down at all costs. Flamebird threw several birdarangs at Megaplex, making him distracted while Windcharger levitated him up into the air and slammed him into the ceiling. As Megaplex fell down to the floor, Red Star punched him in mid air, causing him to soar across the room. Skids, Mirage (Autobot), and Hound continued to shoot at Megaplex, making it harder for him to get up. Shockwave, seeing that he was outmatched, quickly opened a cage and pulled something out. He then took out his cannon and aimed at the "thing" in his hand: Gnaark. Meanwhile, Professor Weathers called for all guards to come down and assist in defeating the Titans and Autobots. Soon, tons of guards poured into the building. Kole tackled her father, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Autobots, Teen Titans! I suggest you surrender or I won't hesitate to kill this one off." Shockwave's cannon barrel was close to Gnaark's head, ready to blow it straight to Cybertron. Kole immediately stepped back, begging for him to let Gnaark go.

"Gnaark! Shockwave please, let him go! You can do whatever you want to me, just let him go!" Kole begged, falling to her knees.

"Oh, how easy it is to convince you to surrender. Once I find out how to replicate your crystal armor onto a Cybertronian's Sentio Metallico(5), the Megatron will have an indestructible army capable of taking over Cybertron in a matter of days." Shockwave said. Meanwhile, Megaplex was continuing to fight the Autobots and other Titans.

"Megaplex, why are you listening to Shockwave? He's just using you! He only wants to use your strength so that you can kill off whoever he thinks is obsolete!" Trailbreaker shouted as he made a forcefield to protect Mirage (Titan).

"What makes you so sure of that, Autobot? I am Shockwave's creation! He would respect me."

"You sure? Because sooner or later, you're gonna be nothing but an old experiment to him. He's gonna make something or someone new, and you'll be replaced. Is that something you want? Leave Shockwave. Leave him and become your own person. You don't need to be like Megatron, the person you were cloned from." Trailbreaker continued to speak.

"Dude, what are you doing? He's trying to kill us and you're trying to start a friendly conversation with him!?" Mirage (Autobot) said.

"Shut up Mirage. I'm trying something out." Trailbreaker whispered, glaring at his fellow Autobot. Mirage just shook his head before dodging another punch from Megaplex.

"Megaplex, don't you want to be unique? Y'know, not feel like a copy of someone? Not a-"

"Hey Megaplex, what he's trying to say is don't be a bootleg like her!" Mirage (Autobot) said, pointing at the other Mirage (Titan).

"Hey!"

"What? I couldn't help it! It was totally necessary!" Mirage (Autobot) said, defending his comment. Megaplex stopped fighting and paused, thinking about their claim.

"I see your point. I guess it's- valid. Very well." Megaplex said, putting his swords away. The Titans and Autobots all gathered around, talking about his surrender.

"Wait, why did he just stop fighting?" Red Star asked, confused about why Megaplex wasn't fighting them anymore.

"I convinced him to stop serving Shockwave. Thing about clones: they always seem to have an identity crisis." Trailbreaker said. They then separated and saw that Megaplex was marching toward Shockwave, who held Gnaark at gunpoint. Kole had her hands behind her back and was being held hostage by her father.

"Ah Megaplex, good to see you could join us." Shockwave said. Unfortunately for him. Megaplex responded with a punch across the face, sending Shockwave crashing into some crates and tables. Professor Weathers let go of Kole and ran, ordering the guards to shoot at Megaplex. Megaplex easily dispatched them, blowing them all to smithereens with just a few fusion cannon shots. Shockwave, who saw he had been defeated, transformed into his ank alt mode and blew a hole into the wall beside him and fled, leaving behind Professor Weathers at the mercy of the Titans, the Autobots, and Megaplex. Abel Weathers was then confronted by Kole, with Gnaark standing beside her.

"Please Kole, I'm sorry! I promise to never do experiments on you again! I beg of you, spare mercy on me please!"

"Very well Dad." Kole then punched him across the face, and he crumbled to the ground unconscious. It wasn't long before all the guards that had survived were rounded up and captured, ready to go to prison with Abel Weathers. In front of one of the cloning pods, Trailbreaker stood, staring at the protoform inside. Skids and Windcharger walked up to him, looking at the pod as well.

"I know what you're thinking." Skids said.

"I know that. I want to restart. I want to do it all over again. I wish I could have done something more." Trailbreaker said solemnly.

"We all wish that. Maybe, if we have a piece of him, we can make a clone. Y'know, a fresh start." Windcharger said. Trailbreaker then took out a dark orange claw, a claw that belonged to one of his friends. He put it into a scanner and typed some stuff in before the pod went to work, shaping the Sentio Metallico until it made a new, fresh protoform. Trailbreaker opened the pod, revealing the clone he created: Glitch. He was just a small newborn protoform, not knowing what was going on. But Trailbreaker had a plan. A plan to restart, a plan to make this Glitch's life better than the one he failed to help.

The End...

* * *

(1): Kole's original backround story in the comics, from what I've heard, is that she was experimented on by her father who feared nuclear war in his home country.

(2): Body gloving: when people would put any spark into a vacant body. For example, if a guy wanted to transfer his spark into another body and they had to do it quickly, they would put his spark into any vacant body. This was dangerous, especially if the person didn't know how to use a flying alt mode and was put into a body with a flying alt mode. Read MTMTE Issue #10 for more info.

(3): Megatron/Megaplex's design in these stories is that of the Transformers Animated design. Only change is that Megatron is white and red while Megaplex just stays the same color as Megatron from Animated.

(4): A Protoform is basically a baby/young Cybertronian.

(5): Sentio Metallio is the name of the skin of Transformers. Not that "Transformium" crap that was introduced in Age of Extinction because Michael Bay doesn't know how to name things.

* * *

 **And now Glitch is reborn! (Sort of) Hopefully you guys are enjoying reading this series and hopefully you are enjoying reading Renegades as well. Anyway, please review and prepare for the next chapter, because this one is a "secret".**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Secrets**

 **As I said in my Renegades story, sorry for the late update! I should be updating sooner in the next few weeks, but I'm also going on vacation at some point so I might not be able to update during that period of time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story.**

* * *

The day was like any other normal day in Jump City. Criminals would occasionally try to rob certain locations for their own personal gain, only for their efforts to be thwarted. Meanwhile, civilians went about their business, doing their jobs or going to different places in the city. At a house in a large neighborhood, a teenage boy stood outside, staring at the houses surrounding his. The boy, Billy Hayes, went back inside his house, laying on the couch to wait for his sister to return from school. He had skipped school, pretending to be sick in front of his parents. Surprisingly, they bought it, and now he was here, alone, while his parents both left for work. Billy has changed significantly. No longer did he smile, no longer did he laugh. He turned the TV on, watching the news.

"Today at the museum, a spectacular artifact known as the Sword of Beowulf is being shown in today's latest exhibit. According to legend, only a pure heart can wield the Sword."

"Interesting." Billy muttered as he continued to watch. Billy looked at the sword, wanting to use it. However, as the reporter had said, only a pure heart can use it. Billy always wanted to be evil. Evil always amazed him, always filled him with wonder and curiosity. This could be his chance…

Meanwhile, three small insects watched Billy, listening to him talk to himself about how he wanted the Sword.

"Bombshell, this seems to be the perfect subject, -ject, -ject." Shrapnel said to his leader.

"Of course he is. Just look at him! He's a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. Using him, I could continue to study humans and their minds, continue to study how far one is willing to go for what they desire…" Bombshell said to his fellow insecticons. The three Insecticons, who had already shrunken themselves using size/mass displacement, flew up to Billy, with Bombshell crawling into his ear.

" _I see you want that Sword…"_

"Yes. Yes, I do."

" _Why not take it, human? It doesn't belong to those filthy, grubby-handed men! It deserves to be in the hands of one worthy of using such a weapon. I see potential in you. You can make your heart pure. Pure evil."_

"Who are you?"

" _A friendly voice. An assuring voice. If you can't trust the voice that's in your head, how can you trust yourself. Look at yourself. Can you trust yourself?"_

"I can."

" _Then do as I say. And the Sword is yours…"_

"Very well…" Billy said to the "voice" he had just listened to in his voice…

* * *

Seven Days Later…

A week passed since Billy heard the voice, and he has made lots of progress. According to the voice, he almost has a pure heart of evil. In the past days, he had skipped school, with his grades plummeting as a result. His parents started to see the changes and how they affected him. Having no emotional attachment to his parents, who he resented, Billy murdered the two quickly. Today, he was preparing. Tonight, that sword was his. Billy suddenly heard the front door open. His sister, Greta, was here. Unlike the other people he encountered in life, Greta was the only person he loved, the only person he was attached to. He walked down the stairs to greet her, waving to her. She smiled and waved back in response.

"Hi Billy! How was school?" Greta asked.

"Very good. I passed a test." Billy answered, his answer being simple but effective.

"Cool. Hey, when are Mom and Dad coming back from their business trip?"

"Soon." Billy replied, his answers still being short. Greta looked at him head to toe, curious of his appearance. Harm was wearing a long trench coat, the shoulders being torn off. He had no shirt underneath. Along with that, he had regular jeans.

"Um, that's an interesting style you have there. Can I ask you something?"

"Very well."

"Is something wrong? I've noticed you've...changed. You don't smile or laugh, or hang out with me anymore." Greta said with a forlorn expression on her face.

" _Billy, what I'm about to say to you will be your final step to having a pure heart of evil. You love your sister, am I not wrong? Then kill her. Kill her and don't look back. Don't answer to her pleas of mercy. Murder her. Make it violent, make it messy. This is your final test, Billy."_ Billy heard the voice commanding him to kill the one thing he loved in his life. Could he do it? Or was this just too risky? Was this too far? No. He had to. He's come all this way, he couldn't stop now.

"Billy? You can tell me. It's okay." Greta said, her voice soft and soothing. Billy walked away, heading for the kitchen. He then pulled out the biggest knife and slowly approached Greta.

"B-B-Billy? What are you doing?"

"Sorry, my dear sister. But it must be done. My heart must be pure." Billy said, with the large knife still in his hand. Greta slowly backed away.

"Billy! Please, please don't hurt me!" Billy then lunged at Greta, but she ducked and ran. He was right behind her, swinging the knife around in an attempt to kill her.

"Billy, stop! Stop, please!" Greta said as she knocked things over to delay him. Tables and chairs were dumped onto the floor, with Billy swiftly dodging them as he chased his sister. He then swung, cutting her arm. Greta looked to see her left arm bleeding, but she continued to run. She eventually got to the front door, however, it refused to open despite it not being locked. Outside the house, Shrapnel and Kickback had sealed all the exits. Greta was trapped, and she didn't know it. She soon turned to see Billy looming over her, his stare cold and his face emotionless.

"Billy, why? I'm your sister, you love me! Billy, let me help you!"

" _Do it, or forever know that all this work you achieved was for nothing!"_ the voice told him. Billy clenched the knife's handle, before attempting to stab Greta. Greta fought back, kicking him and even managing to claw his face. Harm eventually stabbed Greta in the gut after a few seconds of her struggling. She yelped in pain, feeling the blood ooze out of the wound. She felt the blood in her mouth as she whimpered from the searing pain.

"Billy, I want you to know something. I will always love you, even if you kill me...I love you Billy."

" _Finish her! You can't do half the work and expect your heart to be pure! Finish her, and the prize will be even more closer!"_ Billy stabbed Greta in the chest, this time sliding the knife downwards a bit, making the cut bigger. A large pool of blood started to form on the floor, and Billy kneeled down to face his sister. He then reached into her wound, grasping her heart. Greta, who was surprisingly still alive, quietly begged him to stop.

"I love you too, Greta. Good bye." Billy said softly before crushing her heart and tearing it out of her body. Greta's body slumped to the ground, and Billy dropped her heart onto the bloody floor.

" _A job well done, Billy. I believe you have a pure heart. Now, it is time for your prize."_

"Yes. Yes, it is…"

* * *

During the Murder…

The Tower was busy as usual, with Bumblebee and Beast Boy playing a fighting game on their Game Station X in the Autobot living room. So far, Bumblebee was winning.

"Aw man, why am I always the guy that loses?" Beast Boy complained.

"Because you don't have any skill. All YOU do is mash buttons and hope you could win." Bumblebee comments as he uses a special move to annihilate Beast Boy. The game announced Bumblebee as winner, making the Autobot cheer and brag loudly. Meanwhile, Raven was trying to read a novel in the back of the room. She started to become annoyed with the Autobot, not being able to concentrate on reading while he was celebrating in front of Beast Boy. Beast Boy noticed this and started to tap on Bumblebee's foot.

"What's wrong Beast Boy? Still salty about your loss?"

"Dude, shut up, Raven looks like she's gonna kill you." This made Bumblebee look towards Raven, who was glaring at him intensely.

"Uh, yeah, you might be right. Let's just go over here, where we don't have the possibility of dying in two seconds…" Bumblebee said as he scooted away. Just then, Zatanna and Star Saber, in his brain form(1), walked in.

"So, let me get this straight: you use your powers on other people in 'shows' for entertainment?" Star Saber said.

"Uh, yeah, I believe that's what I said." Zatanna replied.

"Huh. Anyway, I have to meet Rodimus outside. He wanted me to help him with sword skills."

"Okay, goodbye." Zatanna said to Star Saber, who walked out of the room.

"Oh, hi Raven. Didn't see you there." Zatanna said.

"Hi."

"Hey Raven, are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering if we could hang out. You seem like an interesting person, and I haven't really talked to you yet. Besides, you seem lonely."

"Well, okay. It's better than sitting here and listening to Beast Boy complain about losing all the time in his video games." The two continued to talk until Bumblebee and Beast Boy returned, with Beast Boy wanting a rematch and Bumblebee gladly accepting. Beast Boy lost again.

* * *

Later that Night…

The museum was quiet. Lying around the museum were some security guards, who were all dead. Billy, now calling himself Harm, was standing in front of the display case holding the Sword of Beowulf. Harm punched the glass, shattering it and took the Sword with him. The museum curator, who had called the police, was spotted by Harm as he tried to run away. Harm moved swiftly, quickly grabbing the curator by the neck and raising him up from the ground.

"Ack! W-w-what do you want?" the museum curator said, choking and flailing his legs around to try and get out of the grip. Harm just smiled.

"Harm has gotten what he wanted. Harm has gotten the prize." The museum curator noticed the hilt of the Sword of Beowulf poking out of his back. Harm unsheathed the Sword, which had an orange, electrifying glow.

"T-t-that's impossible! Only a pure heart c-can wield the Sword!" the curator said in both shock and fear.

"Yes, Harm has a pure heart. But the Sword doesn't NEED a pure heart of good…" Harm said. From Harm's ear, Bombshell poked his head out to see what was going on.

" _It seems the mental deterioration of the subject has caused him to change his speech patterns. Interesting."_ Bombshell said to himself, taking notes of his experiment. Harm then beheaded the curator before leaving the museum. Outside, he was surrounded.

"Surrender and put your hands up, young man!" Several police officers(2) had their guns aimed at him. Harm had his hand on the hilt of the Sword, ready to unsheath it. However, Bombshell had other plans.

" _Harm, let them 'sort' this all out…"_

Bombshell flew out of his ear and fired small chips at the back of all the officer's necks. They soon aimed at each other before firing, killing each other. When his work was done, Bombshell flew back into Harm's ear and the two escaped.

* * *

In the city, Zatanna and Raven were walking around on the sidewalks. Surprisingly, only a few citizens asked for a picture and the occasional autograph. Other than that, most people hadn't noticed their presence.

"Hm, this is pretty fun." Raven said.

"Yep. It's so nice to take a break from fighting crime." Zatanna added.

"And Decepticons."

"I still can't figure out how Spyglass can be THAT stupid."

"Me neither. He makes Beast Boy look like a genius." They soon saw the museum, which had tons of police cars parked out in the front.

"Should we?" Zatanna asked, looking at Raven.

"Sure, why not." The two ran over to see a couple of cops, with several on the ground, dead. Raven walked over to one of the cops.

"What happened here?"

"We don't know. Some guy in a white trench coat stole the Sword of Beowulf. My men tried to stop him, but for some reason, they turned on each other and shot each other. I don't even know what to say except I'm shocked." the cop said. The two Titans walked away, saying that they will try to find the man that did this and get the Sword of Beowulf back into the museum. As they walked away from the scene, they were still shocked about what they heard.

"A man stealing the Sword of Beowulf? Cops turning on each other? It doesn't make any sense." Zatanna said. She then had an idea.

"Raven, do you know what the Sword of Beowulf does?"

"I read about it. It belonged to a hero named Beowulf, and to use it, you needed a pure heart. Despite being a powerful weapon, I never read anything saying it could use mind control." Raven said.

"Mind control...mind control…do you think?"

"No, the Decepticons wouldn't have an interest in this thing. Think about it, the Sword is basically a powerful toothpick to them." Raven said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But I still can't get the idea out of my head." Just then, a large explosion knocked the two girls backwards. In the fire, they saw a tall, black figure. The figure crept closer to reveal that it was a young man in a white trench coat. Long, nasty scars ran across his left eye starting from his forehead and ending at his cheek. He had long,brown hair and carried something on his back.

"Huh, what a coincidence." Zatanna said as she got up.

"Harm has found two Teen Titans. Harm will kill them, and then kill the rest later." Harm said.

"Okay, he narrates himself. How scary. I'm terrified." Raven said as she got up from the ground, ready to fight.

"It tries to sound brave, but it is filled with fear. Harm knows it's fear."

"Etativel drows ot em!" Zatanna chanted. The Sword shook in Harm's hand, but it didn't levitate to Zatanna as she thought it would.

"Ah, they want the Sword. But they do not have the purity in their hearts to use it. They did not go through the work Harm did to wield it." Harm then shot a beam at them. Raven pulled Zatanna away, making the beam hit the building behind them, causing an explosion.

"C'mon, let's go!" Raven said, still holding the magician's wrist, pulled her away and ran. They soon got up to the rooftops through a fire escape, with Harm close behind.

"They try to escape Harm, but Harm cannot be escaped from."

"Does this guy ever shut up!?" Raven said as she levitated an object from the roof and threw it at Harm. Harm simply cut the object in two as he chased them.

"Erif nrub, nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna said, creating a humongous explosion. When the smoke cleared, the girls saw that Harm was still there, undamaged from the explosion.

"They try to fight Harm, but it is no use. Soon, Harm will finish them."

" _Harm, wait here."_ the voice commanded him. Bombshell flew out of his ear and shot a cerebro shell (3) at Zatanna. The shell landed on the back of her neck, and Bombshell was now in control of her speech and motions. Zatanna turned towards Raven, levitating a car from the road and launched it at her. Raven rolled out of the way just in time before the car smashed beside her. The explosion knocked her over the building, where she clung to the ledge.

"Z-Z-Zatanna, what's going on?" Raven said. Zatanna stepped on one of her hands, which caused pain.

"It seems it wants to fight her friend."

" _Yes, all thanks to my cerebro shells. Now, take them out. I require more subjects."_ the voice told Harm. Harm used the bottom of the hilt to knock Zatanna out cold. Bombshell then deactivated the cerebro shell, which fell off Zatanna. Raven was soon knocked out as well, and Harm kidnapped both of them…

* * *

Zatanna woke up to find herself in a dark room. The room was only lit by a single light bulb on the ceiling, and she noticed she was tied to a chair and had a gag on her mouth to prevent her from chanting spells. Across from her, Raven was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth as well. Harm walked back and forth between the two, interrogating them.

"Harm wants to know what you know about him." Zatanna and Raven were confused about what he was talking about. Seeing their confusion Harm repeated his statement. Yet they were still confused.

"Harm saw you at the museum. Harm wants to know what they told you." Zatanna soon figured out he had been spying on them since they went to the crime scene and that Harm wanted to know what the cops told them. Before any of them could speak, they heard glass shatter in the distance.

"Harm senses an intruder. It will come in, but it will never escape." Harm said as he walked out of the room. Just then, a ghostly figure rose up from the floor. It was a girl. The girl reached for Zatanna, who started to struggle and tried to get away. The girl then pulled the gag off her mouth so she could speak.

"W-w-who are you?" Zatanna asked as she helped free Raven.

"Secret."

"Um, do you know anything about Harm?" Raven asked as she threw the ropes from the chair aside.

"Secret."

"Oookay, not the answer I was looking for..." Raven said. The three left the room, quietly sneaking around. They had to get out of the house. The two looked around to see that the house was a mess. Things were toppled over, with tables and chairs on the floor. In the kitchen, they saw shattered plates and silverware on the floor. Raven accidentally made some noise when she stepped on some of the rubble, gaining the attention of Harm. Harm unsheathed the Sword of Beowulf and found the girls.

"Hey Secret, how do we-" Zatanna asked, but "Secret" wasn't there. Harm swung the Sword at them, nearly taking the magician's head off. Raven pulled her away just in time and the two began to run.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, tearing the kitchen island and launching it at Harm, who was knocked back by the impact. Harm struggled to get it off him, giving them valuable time to run. The two soon got outside to what seems to be the backyard. There, they saw three graves made of wood. The one on the left and right were very small, with no writing. However, the one in the center was taller, and had flowers laid down in front. All three graves looked poorly made.

"What does it say?" Zatanna asked. Raven kneeled down and read the words on the center grave aloud.

"Here lies my beloved sister, Greta." Raven said, a solemn look on her eyes.

"You don't think he-"

"Oh, I think he did." Raven said.

"But why!?" This horrified Zatanna.

"He must have done it so that he could wield the Sword of Beowulf. To wield it, you need a pure heart, whether the heart is pure good or pure evil. He must have chosen the latter." Raven explained.

"How could a person do this? Th-this is what a monster would do!" Zatanna said. Just then, the door leading to the backyard burst open, with a very angry Harm standing there. He charged at the two girls, who were trapped since the place was fenced in. However, Harm suddenly stopped. In front of the two Titans was "Secret". Her presence seemed to have shocked Harm.

"N-n-no, that's impossible!" Harm shouted.

" _Well, I didn't expect THIS to happen, but oh well."_ Bombshell said in Harm's head. Harm just stood there, pointing his sword at "Secret", but his hand started to shake.

"Looks like Harm doesn't have a pure heart anymore." Zatanna said as Harm dropped the Sword. The sheath levitated off his back and the sword went inside before implanting itself onto the ground.

"N-n-no! This is impossible, I have a pure heart! My heart is pure! The voice told me my heart is pure!" Harm shouted at the top of his lungs. He then took out a large knife, the same knife he used to kill Greta. Suddenly, Raven pieced it together.

"Bombshell…" Raven said.

" _Well, I'm out. I have all the information I need, subject. Your usefulness to me has ended."_ Bombshell announced before flying away. Harm tried to attack Raven and Zatanna, but "Secret" punched Harm across the face, making him let go of the knife. Zatanna then used a spell to turn the trench coat into a straight jacket. Harm just laid there, defeated.

"You must be Greta. I'm-I'm sorry this happened to you." Raven said to the ghost.

"Secret."

"Don't worry, I promise your family will have a well deserved funeral."

"Secret" Secret nodded, before floating back into the ground…

* * *

The next day, the Titans and Autobots were surrounding three new graves. Everyone heard about what happened, and they all felt inclined to attend.

"Man, this is depressing." Cyborg said. After the funeral, everyone laid flowers down on the graves to the point where there were big piles in front of all three. Suddenly, Secret appeared, and people started to talk to her.

"Dude, we are talking to an actual ghost. This is so cool." Beast Boy said.

"I know right! Except I can't really ask any questions since all she says is 'secret'." Bumblebee added. Despite this, they still attempted to ask her questions and tried to understand what she was saying. Meanwhile, Zatanna and Star Saber were talking to each other.

"That must have been one crazy night."

"Yeah, it was. Anyway, what happened to Harm?" Zatanna asked.

"He was sent to prison and is going through therapy right now. One of the new Autobots that came here, Cerebros, said that he suffered lots of mental deterioration. He said his mind not be able to be repaired."

"Yeah, I would assume that would be a result of Bombshell's experiments. Can't believe Bombshell just experimented on a human like that. He just experimented on him like he was an object, not a person." Zatanna said.

"Yep. I know for a fact Deathsaurus didn't endorse this. I know he's evil and a very bad person, but even this might be too much for him. I can't see Deathsaurus agreeing to this." Star Saber said.

* * *

(1): Star Saber's smallest form is called the brain. His medium sized form, which is about the size of a normal Cybertronian, is just called Saber. His largest form is what everyone is used to seeing him as.

(2): I don't know if those guys in the cartoon that have those red visors are the "police" of Jump City, since I never see any cops, but I only see those guys in locations like prisons. Let's just say these guys are the police.

(3): The Cerebro Shell is what Bombshell uses to mind control other people.


	9. Chapter 9: Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

 **And I'm back from vacation! I'm sorry about the very long absence, I really am. But don't fear, because I have returned with another update! So now that I'm back, I should be back on schedule! Anyway, enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story and any OCs featured in it.**

* * *

"I don't get it." Beast Boy said, looking at the TV, his eyes seemly glued to the screen.

"What don't you get?" Rodimus asked, sitting on the couch beside him in holomatter form.

"How come I never get that limited edition version of the Gamestation X? I'm always so close to getting it, but every time I have it within my grasp, something takes and destroys it or I give it away." Beast Boy answered while staring at the TV, which showed a commercial of said game console.

"Wait, but you already have a Gamestation X. Why this one?" Rodimus asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did you not hear the part where it says 'limited edition'? That means it's only in stock for a small amount of time!"

"But all they did is get a regular Gamestation X, paint it a new color, and slapped on a brand new label. That's like getting a dangerous criminal, slapping a 'good, reformed person' on his forehead and letting him free to do whatever the hell he wants. I fail to see your point." Rodimus said.

"Dude, you're just like Robin. I'm a hundred percent sure that's something he would say."

"Eh, maybe. But we have our differences." Rodimus suddenly got a call, and he picked up his Titans communicator to answer.

"Hello, this is Rodimus speaking, what's up?" Rodimus looked to see that it was Robin who called him.

"Hey, do you recognize these ships? They seem to be blockading the city." Robin pointed his communicator's screen so that Rodimus faced the direction of the ships. Rodimus was immediately shocked at their presence.

"Uh, hey, you remember Skids? Blue guy, Theoretician, could learn anything in a few seconds…"

"Yes, I know who you're talking about. What do they have to do with him?"

"Skids was being chased by Val-Yor when we first met, and Val said he was working for the Galactic Council(1). Well, here they are, pissed off as ever." Rodimus replied. Robin, however, was still confused.

"But Skids is with Titans North, and they're nowhere near here! So why did they come here of all places?"

"I don't know, but I'll bring the rest of the guys over to your location."

"Okay, see you later." Rodimus hung up and looked at Beast Boy, who was watching a new episode of his favorite show.

"Beast Boy, c'mon! There's a bunch of GC ships outside and we have to see what they want!" Rodimus said happily as he walked out the door. Beast Boy was confused, but followed anyway.

* * *

In the Command Ship…

"Sir, Prisoner #03085 has not been found as of right now. We will catch him though."

"I am hoping that the Cybertronians here do not disturb the process. I shall be having a friendly talk with them to show we don't mean any harm and that we're just retrieving our lost object." the commander said to his soldier. The ships have now begun surrounding the city, blocking off all possible exits. Galactic Council soldiers had landed on the ground, searching for the prisoner.

"Sir, the 'Teen Titans', as they call themselves, are all gathered up near our command ship. Shall we start the negotiations now?"

"Indeed, we shall. Send me down, with several of my most elite guards." the commander ordered before walking away from the bridge.

* * *

"Why do I feel like this has happened before?" Cyborg asked.

"Because it did." Raven replied. Zatanna and the Autobots gave the other Titans a confused look, not understanding what they meant.

"Remember Cy? When all five of us first met?" Beast Boy asked his friend, who suddenly looked like a lightbulb lit up in his head.

"Oh yeah, that! I was wondering why everything seemed...similar." Cyborg said as they saw a ship descend from one of the ships above. When it landed, a high ranking alien exited as well as several others, all of them armed.

"Greetings Teen Titans. Do not be alarmed, I just want to explain to you what's going on. Let me introduce myself. I'm Commander Schletch of the Galactic Council. Just a few hours ago, a prisoner on our ship escaped and took one of the escape pods to this precise location. Given time, we should be able to find him and bring him back. I request that you don't intervene, as all of our troops have been ordered to cause as minimal damage as possible."

"How dangerous is this prisoner of yours? Because we protect this city and we could help." Robin said.

"No need, I wouldn't want to trouble you. Just be sure to keep your *ahem Cybertronians in check." Schletch said to the Titans.

"Hey, we can keep ourselves in check, thank you very much!" Bumblebee said.

"In conclusion, do not intervene or provoke my troops and before you know it, we'll be gone." Schletch said before he and his guards walked back inside the shuttle to return to their command ship.

"I'm getting a serious feeling of deja vu." Raven said as they all watched the aliens leave.

"Alright, I know he said not to intervene, which we won't, but I want some of you guys to spy on the troops and maybe try to find some information about this prisoner. We need to see what they're dealing with and whether the city will soon be in ruins or not."

"What about us?" Rodimus said, pointing to the rest of the Autobots. Robin thought for a while before answering.

"Stay in the Tower. We can't risk the Galactic Council seeing you as a threat, cause remember, they hate Cybertronians."

"You just described almost every planet that the War has reached." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, EVERYONE hates Cybertronians. Actually, humans would kinda be the minority in this situation, considering everyone in this city loves us!" Bumblebee exclaimed happily.

"Okay, but just stay in the Tower. We'll tell you guys if we find anything." Robin said before the group separated.

* * *

Robin and Starfire were following a group of Galactic Council troops they found rummaging through the city. As they snuck around, they could hear the conversations of the soldiers.

"Hopefully we can find this guy quickly."

"Yeah. Did you hear there's Cybertronians here?"

"Really? This far into the galaxy?"

"Yeah, let's just hurry up and get this over with. I don't want to have to deal with those annoying robots." Robin looked towards Starfire, who was still listening to the conversation.

"Hey Star, did Tamaranians hate Cybertronians?" Starfire looked away from the conversation, facing Robin.

"No, we were actually grateful that we have been saved from invasion. We were not in it for so long."

"Huh, I see."

"Our planet didn't get damaged as much either. The Gordanian attacks were much worst." Suddenly, one of the soldier's ears perks up and he starts running toward another direction while yelling for his comrades to follow.

"GUYS, I found him! He's getting away!" Upon hearing this, the others quickly followed and started to open fire at the shadows. Starfire and Robin snuck up closer, trying to get a good look at the situation and maybe the prisoner. However, whatever it was had escaped, and the soldiers stopped firing.

"Ah dang it, we lost him. C'mon boys, let's go follow this area, it might lead us closer to him." one of the soldiers said, and they all left in the direction they had just shot at. Starfire nodded to Robin, with both of them soon following close behind…

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg drove around the T-Car, looking around the city to try and find any information about the prisoner the Galactic Council were finding. Beast Boy was bored out of his mind, occasionally sighing and staring out the window.

"Dude, we've been circling this block for thirty minutes. I'm so bored."

"Yeah, but we need to make sure we aren't missing anything, this prisoner could be dangerous."

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead get it easy. They get to stay in the Tower playing my Gamestation." Beast Boy groaned in boredom yet again, which had gotten to annoy Cyborg.

"Hey man, after this you can play, but right now, we have a pri-" Beast Boy rose from his seat, looking like he was trying to jump out of the T-Car.

"Dude, over there!" Beast Boy pointed to a large group of Galactic Council soldiers firing at a figure. The figure retaliated with green bolts, downing some of the soldiers. However, one of the soldiers managed to fire a net on top of the figure, trapping him. The remaining soldiers crowded around him, attempting to get a hold of whoever they were shooting at.

"Looks like they found whoever they were looking for." Cyborg said.

"Dude, let's go see who it is!"

"Beast Boy, they obviously handled it! They're gonna leave now and before you know it, it'll all blow over." Cyborg replied. They heard cries of anger and some of the soldiers discussing amongst themselves in the background. As soon as the crowd of soldiers slightly dispersed, Cyborg saw who it was.

"Hey, it that Wildfire? Y'know, Star's long lost brother?"

"Oh yeah, that is! But how do we know for sure it's him? Remember last time(2)..."

"Yeah I remember, but I also remember what Star told me about other races not liking Tamaranians. Maybe the Galactic Council are the same way."

"But, what if they-" Beast Boy was interrupted by Cyborg activating his sonic-cannon and firing at the soldiers. The blast knocked several back, while the remaining immediately saw what happened and retaliated. One of them, which Cyborg assumed was the leader, started to contact his superiors.

"Sir, a Teen Titan is attacking us! What should we do?"

"Leave that to me. Just deal with him quickly and bring the prisoner back."

"Understo-" The officer was shot by Cyborg as he charged in, punching everyone in his way. Beast Boy just shrugged before joining in to help his friend.

"There's anoth- Ack!"

"Shoot them!"

"Hel-arrrgh!"

"Back up! Call for back up!" the last soldier was punched in the nose by Cyborg, knocking him out cold. The two Titans then walked toward Wildifre, who was struggling to get out of the net. Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and gnawed at the netting, freeing the Tamaranian. Wildfire stood up, speaking in a language that the two could only assume as Tamaranian. He seemed grateful.

"Uh, no problem?" Cyborg said, attempting to translate what the Tamaranian was telling him. The celebration was cut short when the group heard more soldiers coming their way. Beast Boy and Cyborg got inside the T-Car, with Wildfire following them inside. Cyborg drove out of there just before the a large search party came in.

"Sir, they're gone."

"Any casualties?"

"Only three out of sixteen. Should we continue to search?"

"Actually, you have a new objective. Return to the ships."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Inside Titans Tower, the Autobots sat around in their holomatter forms, not being able to participate in spying on the search parties. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were playing video games while Nautica and Windblade talked. Rodimus simply sat on the couch, watching the former two play.

"I don't get it! How come they get to spy on people and not us?" Bumblebee said while he mashed at some buttons on the controller.

"Well, Robin said that those soldiers would recognize us."

"Yeah, they would easily see you coming from a mile away Bulkhead. But me? They wouldn't even see me drive by! I'll be too fast and too stealthy for those guys to even notice me!"

"Pfft, you aren't any better than Bulkhead. Look at you, you're all bright yellow and your paint job literally screams 'hey check it out I'm over here'." Rodimus said amusingly.

"Says the guy with flames on his chest."

"Hey, it's a lot to live up to. Besides, the guys are coming back. Something about the prisoner." Rodimus was slouching on the couch, staring at his communicator. Just then, the doors to the room opened and the Titans walked in.

"Well, what did you guys come back for?" Rodimus asked.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy were staking out and following a group of soldiers when they found the prisoner. Turns out, the prisoner is a Tamaranian named Wildfire, who is also Starfire's long lost brother." Robin explained.

"Let me guess: they captured her brother, and now we're gonna go back and ask for an explanation. And then some fighting will ensue." Bumblebee says from his spot. The game announced Bumblebee as the winner, which made the Autobot do a small victory dance to celebrate.

"Well, forget the explanation, because now that they know we intervened, there's gonna be some consequences."

"Cy's right. But we don't know what Schletch would do as punishment. For all we know, they might not even KNOW we helped." Beast Boy said confidently. Suddenly, almost as if on queue, the TV switched to a screen showing Commander Schletch.

"Titans, I thought we had an agreement. You don't intervene with our investigation and we don't destroy your city."

"Well, deal's off."

"Pfft, Very well. Due to your actions, your city and all the inhabitants in it will suffer. I hope you made the right choice Robin, because in my eyes, this was a mistake."

"Yeah, a mistake you'll regret, Schletch." Robin responded, making the commander furious. The message was stopped, making the screen go static. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Starfire was speaking with her brother.

"Wildfire, it is so great to have you back!"

"Yes Starfire, I am very happy to be with you again." Wildfire gave a small smile, but Starfire could tell he was hurt.

"Brother, what is the matter?"

"Blackfire betrayed me. She discovered where I was, and so she promised to keep me safe. But then she spoke with the Galactic Council and they took me away."

"Blackfire is no longer caring for us, only for herself. All she wants is power."

"I feel hurt, both from her betrayal and the beatings the guards gave to me." Wildfire held his arm, which appeared to have several bruises on it. The two then heard Raven speaking.

"Uh, guys? Those ships are getting really close to the city." Nautica walked up to the window, watching the ships approach.

"That ship seems to have some sort of giant cannon on it. You don't think…"

"They're gonna destroy the city with whatever that thing is." Raven finished her sentence.

"Didn't something really similar like this happen when you guys all first met?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, today is giving me a strange sense of deja vu. It's like we're reliving something from the past." Cyborg said while scratching his head.

"Let's go stop them like we did with the Gordanians when they were here. Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and they all left the building to encounter the ships.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sir, the Geo-Cannon is fully operational and is charging right now. It should reach full power in two hours." on of the soldiers said to Schletch, who seemed please. Meanwhile, Schletch was talking to someone else.

"Are you sure this weapon will work?"

"Of course, Schletch. Galactic Council scientists are not called the top scientists for no reason. Once the cannon is at full power, you should be able to destroy that city with one click of a button since the laser is just a more toned down version of a blast found in a Geobomb. Soon, all that will be left to show that a city was once there is a giant crater." the person said.

"And what about the Teen Titans? What about them?"

"You can do whatever you want, I do not care. But please know that the Galactic Council would like for you to retrieve the Tamaranian alive." the other person said to the Commander.

"Yes, I understand General Neech(3). Farewell." the Commander hung up before facing the soldiers that operated the Geo-Cannon.

"Once it is at full charge, notify me. I will then tell you when to fire." Schletch said as he left the bridge. While he left to open the door, it busted open and there stood the Titans and Autobots.

One and a Half Hours Later…

"Why are these guys so big? They weren't like this down there…" Beast Boy said before morphing into a mouse to dodge laser fire. Rodimus rolled to his left and fired an arrow, which duplicated in mid-air. The arrows hit several of the guards, taking them down.

"They probably shrunk themselves. All GC ships have it, it makes it easier to speak with smaller organics like you guys." Rodimus said.

"Yeah, but this is their normal size. They just look big because you guys are tiny." Bulkhead added while punching another guard with his mace. He then fired his mace which was attached to a rope, smashing several guards rushing at Raven. Raven then levitated them and smashed them into some computers. One of the soldiers manning the cannon looked at the readings while trying not to get hit.

"Commander, the Geo-Cannon is fully operational? Permission to fire?"

"Permission gra-" Schletch was interrupted by a punch in the face courtesy of Rodimus.

"Objection!" Rodimus shouted as his fist met Schletch's jaw. The Commander fell to the floor, only to find himself at bow-point. He looked over to see that the soldiers operating the cannon were knocked out by Starfire and Wildfire. Out of the corner of his eye, Schletch spotted a pistol.

"Alright, alright I surrender! Just don't shoot!" Schletch had his hands up.

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear." Rodimus said. Wildfire saw the Commander eyeing the pistol. Before Rodimus could react, the Commander kicked his bow to another direction, giving him just enough time to roll away and grab the pistol. Wildfire flew straight at Schletch, punching him several times. The Commander, still holding the pistol, shot at Wildfire.

"Wildfire! NO!" Starfire exclaimed as she saw her brother fall. Starfire threw several Starbolts at the Commander, who shot at her. She flew towards Schletch before dealing several blows on him, making him drop the gun. The gun slid to Bumblebee, who crushed it with his foot. Without any weapons nearby to aid him, Schletch was at the mercy of Starfire.

"Please...grant me mercy, I beg of you!" Schletch said as he crawled away in fear.

"I will grant you mercy…" Starfire then pressed a button, releasing the prisoners on the ship. The two heard loud rumbling as the angry prisoners rushed to attack their oppressors. Schletch could only hear dying screams of his men as his eyes widened in fear.

"However, I do not think your prisoners will do the same." Starfire said as she flew off. When she returned to the bridge, she saw Bumblebee and Cyborg placing bombs around the Geo-Cannon's controls.

"Alright, this place is about to blow! Let's get out!" Cyborg said after attaching the last bomb. The Titans and Autobots jumped out of the ship, with Starfire carrying her injured brother out. As they all landed in the ocean nearby Titans Tower, they watched a part of the command ship explode. A few minutes after, all the Galactic Council ships fled. The siege had ended and the group swam towards the shore.

* * *

After Nautica's treatment and some time to heal, Wildfire was back on his feet and was able to fly yet again. The Tamaranian was grateful that the Titans saved him.

"Brother, are you leaving so soon?" Starfire asked.

"Do not worry Starfire, I am merely just exploring Earth! Robin gave me a communicator so we can talk more often. I'm sure there are many things you want to tell me about this planet!" Wildfire exclaimed happily.

"Yes, there are! I shall quickly show you the magnificent food here known as pizza! Beast Boy, can you get us some pizza?" Starfire asked to the green Titan, who was just walking by.

"Uh, sure! How many?"

"Enough for all of us to celebrate!"  
"Okay, cool!" Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew down the hall to the exit. On the other side of the living room, Robin and WIndblade were talking.

"Wow, I can't believe there's so much similarities! Like how the prisoners for both times just happened to be Tamaranian, or how the city was in danger of being destroyed…" Windblade continued listing similarities, counting with her fingers.

"Yeah, it's strange. But at least this time, we actually see the real Wildfire."

"Real one?" Windblade looked puzzled.

"Oh yeah, someone tried sneaking in here as Wildfire. Let's just say Starfire was less than happy."

"What about her sister, Blackfire? She's always talking about Blackfire."  
"Yeah, Blackfire and Starfire don't really have a good sibling relationship. And from what Starfire told me, Wildfire doesn't have a good one either." Robin thought for awhile before speaking again.

"I wonder what she's doing right now. I'm also wondering how the Galactic Council were able to speak with her…"

* * *

Somewhere in Space…

"Acting Leader, Schletch was unable to get the Tamaranian back. Also, their fleet just ended a major prison break, with lots of casualties." Neech said to a shadowy figure. The room was dark, only lit by the computer screen that Neech was communicating through.

"Very well, I don't need Wildfire anyway. And those Decepticons, what did you do with them?"

"Let's just say I sent them off on their way. They won't be a threat to our plans any time soon."

"Very good, Neech. I'm really happy you gave me this job. And please, don't call me Acting Leader, you know my name." the figure stood up, stretching.

"Yes, I do Blackfire. It is quite a pleasure to work with you. We should be doing it more often in the future. Goodbye." Blackfire watched Neech hang up. She walked over to a window, showing the stars that dimly lit the darkness of space.

"Don't worry Starfire. Soon, I'll have my revenge. And when I do, expect it to be as painful as possible."

* * *

(1): See TTT Season 1, Chapter 9: Hunted

(2): See Teen Titans Go! Issue 46: Wildfire

(3): General Neech is a prominent antagonist in my Renegades spinoff series. For more info, read the series.

* * *

 **Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter after that long break. Just as a note, it's best you read both this series and Renegades since they tie in together and some things make more sense if you've read both. For example, Neech is seen more in Renegades and if you've read both, then you would know who he is. Be sure to review, and thank you for reading!**


	10. Ch 10: 21,000 Sharkticons Under the Sea

**21,000 Sharkticons Under the Sea…**

 **Wow, already ten chapters for Season 2! Now, I know this sounds like me just self promoting my stories, but I really just want to encourage people to read Renegades as well as this story, since both stories do kinda tie in together. There are many references in Renegades that only make sense when you read this story, and the other way around as well. Anyway, sorry for the long wait on this one and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story and any OCs in them.**

* * *

"Dudes, it's beach time!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily as he ran towards the beach. He was holding a beachball under his right arm and a shovel on his left hand.

"Yo Beastie, wait up!" Cyborg shouted to his friend. The Titans set up their stuff around the middle of the beach, which wasn't crowded but had some people on it.

"Friends, what shall we do? I just cannot wait to have so much!" Starfire said.

"Hey Star, wanna help me and Cyborg on this sand castle?" Beast Boy said while Cyborg started to dig some scoops of sand and dumped them into a bucket. Starfire was slightly confused.

"S-sand castle? But would it not be wise to make a castle out of sand?"

"No Star, we aren't going inside it. We're just building it for fun." Cyborg explained, tossing a shovel to the Tamaranian, who caught it easily.

"Very well, I shall help!" Starfire exclaimed and walked over to them. Zatanna looked at Raven, who was sitting on one of the chairs and reading a book.

"Not gonna come and join?"

"No, I'll be right here where I have less of a chance to get sand all over myself. Knowing Beast Boy, I'm probably gonna be covered head to toe the second I step over there."

"Suit yourself." Zatanna said before helping with the castle. Robin took out his communicator, talking to Star Saber.

"Thanks guys for taking care of the problem. So, are you gonna join us after?" Robin saw that Star Saber was in the middle of fighting Liokaiser while the other Autobots were fighting off the Hive.

"These machine parts are for Deathsaurus, you little fleshy brats!" Liokaiser shouted while he attempted to stab Star Saber with his Electromagnetic Nunchucks.

"You sure you can handle it? We can come to-"

"No, Robin, I'd hate to ruin your break! Just stay there, we have this situation under control."

"Okay…" Robin said before hanging up. The Titans finished the sand castle, which ended up being very tall and detailed. After they were finished the moat around it, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were throwing around a frisbee they had brought. Robin threw the frisbee to Beast Boy, who had morphed into a dog. Beast Boy started to run to catch the frisbee, eventually leaping into the air and grasping it with his mouth. Unfortunately, he collided right into the sand castle, which started to tip over and fall right on top of Raven. After a few seconds, Raven popped her head out of the sand before spitting some more out of her mouth. Beast Boy emerged from the giant mound of sand as well and saw Raven covered head to toe in sand. She was not amused.

"Um...timber?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm gonna give you five seconds to run before I kill you. One…" Raven started to count to five, which made Beast Boy run like hell. The others merely just giggled at the scene.

"Well, so much for not being covered in sand." Zatanna said. Suddenly, everyone heard screams coming from the shore. The Titans immediately stopped their activities and saw who had caused the screaming. Emerging from the water were some mechanical beings. They had big, orb-like eyes on their heads. They were pretty chunky and clumsy looking, with odd flail-shaped tails and stubby legs. They also had large mouths lined with seemingly hundreds of sharp teeth. Riding on top of one of them was Trident, an enemy of Aqualad. And, as if on purpose, he carried a large trident.

"Surface dwellers, surrender to the might of Trident and his army of Sharkticons!" Upon hearing this, the Titans were slightly confused.

"Um, did he just say Sharkti-cons? As in Decepti-cons?" Cyborg asked.

"I didn't think the Decepticons would ally themselves with the villains on Earth…" Robin said as he looked at Trident's army of "Sharkticons".

"Is no one paying attention to the fact that there are tons of those Sharkticons and they all look hungry!?" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing towards the army.

"Great observation genius." Raven said. Trident soon noticed the Titans at the beach.

"Ah, the Teen Titans! Prepare to be torn to shreds as my army chews you up and spits you out! Sharkticons, attack!" The Sharkticons obeyed, running towards the Titans. The Titans prepared to fight and charged at their attackers. Robin smashed the mouth of one of the Sharkticons with his staff. When he removed his staff, he saw the teeth, one by one, start to shatter. He then threw several birdarangs, which attached to several others. The birdarangs soon exploded, littering the beach with more metallic parts. Raven levitated several Sharkticons and threw them all at some others approaching. She could hear the metal being crunched as the Sharkticons collided with one another. Starfire fired several star bolts and downed a few Sharkticons before eye blasting another group approaching Cyborg, who was being tackled by two.

"Thanks Star!" Cyborg said before blasting several more.

"They're everywhere!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Sharkticons, advance! Leave no Titan standing!" Trident said, pointing his trident at the Titans. The Titans began to back away as they fought, with the Sharkticons coming even closer.

"Titans, back up! There's too many!" Robin said. Right after he said this, there was a faint shadow that formed above the army of Sharkticons.

"Is that a bomb?" Zatanna asked, pointing to a round object falling from the sky.

"Nah man, that's not a bomb. I would recognize that from anywhere…" Cyborg replied.

"CANNONBALL!" Bulkhead shouted as he slammed down onto the ground, crushing tons of Sharkticons and making a large, shallow crater in the sand. The Lynx soon landed on the beach, with the other Autobots helping to fight off the army. A Sharkticon had crept up behind Zatanna and leapt at the magician. Zatanna looked away and closed her eyes, but the Sharkticon was soon sliced into spare parts by Star Saber, who was in his Saber form(1).

"Thanks." Zatanna said.

"No problem. Just saw that you were in trouble." Star Saber responded as he knocked away a Sharkticon that was gnawing at his shield.

"Erif nrub, nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna chanted, making a large explosion that engulfed more Sharkticons.

"They're everywhere! Everytime we knock them back down, they just keep getting up again!" Bumblebee said as he shot at several other Sharkticons with his stinger blasters, tearing holes into their bodies.

"Then what we do next is simple: we hit them harder!" Windblade added while cutting down more with her swords. She then used the rotors on her wings to blow the spare parts towards other Sharkticons. The spare parts flew like loose paper in a tornado, cutting through the metallic shells of their foes.

"Sharkticons, retreat! We have more places to conquer!" Trident announced. The Sharkticons then turned around and headed back into the sea. Everyone still attacked them, but soon the army had disappeared and the only trace of their presence was the broken bodies that littered the whole beach. Everywhere, metallic body parts and internals were scattered throughout the sand.

"Well, so much for a day at the beach…" Beast Boy said.

"Is anyone else confused of how Trident got an army of metallic robots?" Cyborg says.

"Actually, not just robots. Cybertronian." Nautica said while examining a dead Sharkticon. She was kneeling beside it while poking around at it's body with her wrench.

"There's a difference?" Beast Boy asked. All the Autobots just stared at him, as if he just insulted them.

"Beast Boy, we're mechanical lifeforms, not robots. Most Cybertronians were born, not built. We are alive. Robots aren't really alive, they're just activated." Windblade said, trying to explain it to Beast Boy. Beast Boy had to think for a bit before he finally understood, looking like a light bulb just went off in his head.

"Ohhh...okay." Beast boy said. Nautica picked up the body, or what was left of it, and presented it to the group.  
"As you can see, there's fuel lines right here...a transformation cog is poking out of its side…and to top it all off, there's even an empty spark casing that would have held a spark if it hadn't died." Nautica said.

"But how did he get so many? I mean, I know there's lookalikes, but I didn't think there could be this many…"

"These don't seem to be lookalikes, more like clones. Judging by the size of the spark casing, the slight discoloration of the innermost Energon right here, and the few fuel lines, I'd say these are all clones(2)."  
"One word comes to mind when I think of clones: Bombshell."

"Eh, not really. Bombshell's cloning techniques are more refined so that the clones have somewhat of a personality. Here, these clones are so simply and crudely made: small spark, small brain, two or three fuel lines and a transformation cog all stuffed into a shell of a body." Nautica explained.

"Well, we better get to the bottom of this. Whether the clones are well made or not, an army like that could easily cause some destruction." Robin said.

"Senseless destruction or senseful destruction? Wait, what the heck am I saying anymore?" Bumblebee said. Just then, Robin heard his communicator go off. He opened it to see another crime taking place.

"Looks like the Constructicons are demolishing a warehouse." Robin said.

"We'll go. You guys can take care of Trident since he's your bad guy." Rodimus said as the Autobots all rushed into the Lynx. Before he could go in, Rodimus felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Nautica standing right behind him.

"If it's okay with you, I would like to stay here with them. You see, I have a water based alt mode, and I feel like I could finally use it instead of always parking on top of Bulkhead while we're driving on the road, you know?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead. Besides, you're the one that knows more about the cloning tech. We''ll see you guys later!" Rodimus said before entering. The Lynx flew off while the Titans and Nautica left back to the Tower…

* * *

"Sorry I was late. Titans East was dealing with the Reflectors." Aqualad said as Beast Boy, Aquagirl(2), and Nautica swam beside him. Behind them, the T-Ship was carrying the other Titans.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I used my submarine alt mode! I'm...quite ecstatic, honestly." Nautica said while in her sub alt mode.

"Dudes, we've gotta find Trident. Where should we look?" Beast Boy, who was a shark right now, asked the others.

"Aqualad, do you have any ideas?" Robin asked from the T-Ship.

" _Why is everyone asking me?"_ Aqualad thought before answering.

"Well, for a guy that brags about his perfection ninety percent of the time, Trident's been pretty quiet until I heard your call." Aqualad responded.

"Yeah, he hasn't even been seen around Atlantis either…" Aquagirl chimed in.

"Uh, guys? I think we found him…" Beast Boy said. They approached a large underwater mountain. The mountain had several caves in it, and surrounding the place were hundreds of Sharkticons, all in small patrol squads.

"What has Trident been up to all these months!?" Aqualad exclaimed.

"He was creating an army." Nautica answered.

"I think they spotted us." Raven said, pointing at the Sharkticons swimming towards them. Aqualad uppercutted one of the ones in the front while kicking another. Aquagirl swam over to help him.

"Alright, time to use the T-Ship's weapons!" Cyborg said happily before launching several missiles at the Sharkticons, obliterating a large group that had tried to attack them. Nautica smashed several with her wrench while Beast Boy started tearing through them all. The group could hear a loud noise coming from the mountain, and soon enough the whole place was flooding with Sharkticons. The Sharkticons all swam towards the group, lunging and trying to take a bite out of anyone they could get their nasty teeth on. The T-Ship was covered in them as they clawed and gnawed at the outer armor of the ship.

"Titans, abandon ship!" Robin said. All the Titans had exited the T-Ship, which Cyborg set to detonate in a few seconds. They were now all in scuba gear, out in the open and in the middle of a Sharkticon swarm.

"Yo Beastie, push the T-Ship towards the Sharkticons!" Cyborg yelled as he shot one in the face. Beast Boy nodded and morphed into a large whale, pushing the T-Ship through the group of Sharkticons. This new bait attracted them, and they all started to swim towards the T-Ship. Beast Boy quickly morphed into an eel to swim away before the ship exploded, taking several hundred hungry Sharkticons with it.

"Alright! Nice one Beast Boy!" Cyborg said happily. The celebration was short however, because more Sharkticons came to replace the dead ones.

"Uh oh…" Cyborg muttered. He continued to blast the reinforcements, but soon one of the Sharkticons bit off his leg and swam away with it.

"Hey, that's my leg! You give me back my leg right now!" Cyborg said as he swam after it, only to be separated and swarmed by more Sharkticons.

"Um...you can have it?" Cyborg said before they all tackled him. Aqualad and Aquagirl were fighting back to back, taking down Sharkticons from both sides. Trident soon arrived and shot several beams from his trident. The two Titans managed to dodge most of the attacks, but Aquagirl was soon knocked unconscious when Trident hit her in the head with his weapon. He then started to fight Aqualad, the two punching and kicking each other.

"Surrender, Aqualad! Your fighting skills are no match for my perfected ones!"

"Oh really?" Aqualad said while kicking Trident in the groin, making the leader bend over. He then kneed Trident in the face before taking his weapon and snapping it in half. Trident, however, was laughing. Aqualad was slightly confused until he realized the amount of Sharkticons around him. That, and everyone else was captured.

* * *

Inside the mountain, everyone was chained to several machines. There stood Trident, with several Sharkticons to act as guards.

"Foolish Titans, did you really think you could beat my whole entire army? I am perfection, I am Trident!" Trident boasted.

"We know who you are, so you can shut up you overgrown fish." Robin said.

"Ahem…" Robin glanced at Aqualad and Aquagirl, and quickly realized his mistake.

"Sorry, not you guys, I meant Trident. Sorry." Robin apologized.

"Since it peaks my interest, where did you find the Sharkticons?" Nautica asked. She was chained to a much larger machine.

"Well, I was swimming in the ocean with my clones when I came across a large object embedded on the seafloor. When I swam over to investigate, there were these robots that were in need of a leader, a perfect leader. And so I decided to create an army of them, simply by reusing m cloning techniques on a few of them to help create my army. My assistant, Gnaw, was of great help." Trident said as he presented Gnaw.

"Hello fleshlings." Gnaw said.

"Wow, it can talk. Surprising." Raven's sarcastic remark made Gnaw turn his head and focus on her. He then walked over to her, a big toothy grin on his face.

"You know what 'it' can also do?" Gnaw asked as he transformed into his shark mode, showing off all his sharp teeth. Raven tried to struggle and get out of her prison, but it was no use. Gnaw could see the fear in her eyes as he inched closer to her.

"You smell tasty. I wonder if you're chewy or crunchy…" Gnaw said.

"Dude, leave her alone!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Go eat someone else!" Cyborg added.

"Fine, maybe I will." Gnaw said as he looked Zatanna straight in the eye. She couldn't really say anything since she was gagged.

" _Uh oh…"_ Zatanna thought as she fearfully saw him approach her. Trident laughed at the scene, getting enjoyment from it. However, Aqualad and Aquagirl were not amused.

"What do you want, Trident?" Aqualad demanded.

"Why, it's simple. I want the world to notice my perfection, and for the world to bow before me and call me their master!" Trident said.

"We were always so full of yourself, always boasting of your perfection." Aqualad said.

"Yes, because I deserve to boast about my perfection. Now if you excuse me, it is time I go to the surface and conquer what is mine!" Trident announced before he left. Two Sharkticons followed as his guards while the three others including Gnaw stayed. Zatanna's legs were inside Gnaw's mouth as he tried to put her whole body into his large mouth.

"Hey, Gnaw was it? Yeah, Gnaw! What happens if Trident thinks you are imperfect and not worthy of being his soldiers? What're you gonna do, wait for him to turn on you?" Nautica shouted. This peaked the interest of Gnaw, who was almost about to chew Zatanna up. She tried to fight back, constantly kicking at his teeth.

"I'm gonna fight for him, because we Sharkticons are loyal to the ones that lead us and feed us. Besides, he could never get the other Sharkticons to fight their own kind" Gnaw said.

"Oh really, he can't? Because most of these guys are just a bunch of simple, crude, hastily made clones that only function to fight and follow. So if Trident tells them to kill you, I'm sure they won't hesitate to do so." Gnaw thought about her statement, realizing that the Sharkticon clones aren't really genuine Sharkticons, even though Sharkticons aren't very smart in general.

"Hmm…you have a good point…" Gnaw said, spitting out the poor magician and taking the gag off her. Zatanna just glared at him, but Gnaw ignored it and continued to free the others.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd believe me!" Nautica said while holding her wrists where she was chained.

"Well, us Sharkticons live to eat and serve those who feed us. Trident promised that if we become his soldiers, he'll give us lots of food. But now that I think of it, once he finds some smarter troops that he doesn't need to feed, he'll want to get rid of us!" Gnaw said before rushing out of the room and rallying the rest of the Sharkticons. The group followed him out of the base, seeing the countless Sharkticons following Gnaw's lead. However, the clones were not following him, instead they were attacking him.

"Die, you inferior copies!" Gnaw shouted. The real Sharkticons started to tear through the clones guarding the base, chomping at them and swallowing some whole.

"We don't have much time, we need to get to the surface now!" Robin said as they rushed down the hall…

* * *

On land, the Constructicons were still fighting the Autobots that had arrived. Scrapper was in the middle of a duel against Rodimus. Rodimus had his two Energo-swords out while Scrapper just used a power line pole as a bludgeon.

"Give it up Rodimus, we're just here for a little supply run, that's all!" Scrapper said as he blocked another strike from the Autobot.

"What's with all these supply runs?"

"None of your business Autobot." Scrapper said before slamming the pole at the side of Rodimus' head, knocking him over onto Bumblebee.

"OW! Watch where you're going!" Bumblebee said.

"Ugh, sorry-" Rodimus and Bumblebee soon had to run to dodge Long Haul, who had just been thrown by Bulkhead. When they were safe, the two glared at Bulkhead and mouthed "seriously?" to the large Autobot.

"Uh, sorry guys! My bad!" Bulkhead said before Long Haul got up, transformed and drove full speed toward him. Star Saber, in his Saber mode, was fighting Scavenger and Bonecrusher.

"Uh, does anyone else hear loud noises?" Bumblebee said while shaking his head to make sure he wasn't going crazy. The warehouse they fought at was right on a harbor, where the Sharkticon army had approached, emerging from the sea. Soon, countless amounts of Sharkticons had reached the surface as they approached the warehouse. Tons of people nearby were screaming and running away in fear. Scavenger was holding the sides of his head.

"Ow, can't these fleshlings scream a little less high pitched? I swear, it's damaging my audio receptors!"

"Ugh, look at the formation of that army! It's so...unorganized. Ugh." Hook said in disgust.

"Oh boy, here comes OCD freakazoid Hook…" Long Haul said. Both Autobots and Decepticons stopped fighting as soon as they saw some of the Sharkticons coming towards them.

"Scrapper, we might need your hel-" Rodimus said, only to see that the Constructicons had transformed and were fleeing.

"Your problem now, Autobots!" Scrapper yelled as they drove away.

"Ugh, great." Rodimus said while rolling his eyes, soon focusing his attention toward their new enemies…

* * *

"We're too late…" Aqualad said, seeing a monitor that showed the progress of the army. The monitor showed they had reached the surface. Meanwhile, Nautica was in the same room, tampering with a large machine.

"It appears the clones are all supporting on this life support machine. It kinda acts like one large power cell for them, if that's how you want to look at it."

"So, deactivating the machine would deactivate the clones." Cyborg, helping Nautica.

"Yep. their sparks seem to be artificial, unlike the Insecticon clones that Bombshell made. I'll try to deactivate it." Nautica said, pulling an access panel out and messing around with the wires and circuitry.

"But can we not just destroy it?" Starfire asked, confused on why they couldn't just straight up punch the thing.

"No. Trident might be full of himself, but there's a failsafe. If this machine is damaged too much, there's a bomb that will be triggered to explode. That monitor over there tells you the amount of physical damage on the machine." gnaw said, pointing to another monitor. The rest of the group nodded, finally understanding.

"Blue wire...red wire...brown wire? Huh, never knew that color of wire existed…" Nautica mumbled to herself as she continued her work. The door suddenly started to dent, with loud bangning noises being heard from the other side.

"Uh guys? We got company, and not the kind we want right now!" Cyborg said.

"Guys, hold the door!" Robin ordered as everyone crowded around the door and pushing it back so that the clones didn't get in.

"Guys, I'm almost done! Just a little more time, that's all I need!" Nautica said while she cut a green wire. Unfortunately, the door burst open and Sharkticon clones started to pour into the room as if they were water.

"Titans, Sharkticons, take them down! We need to buy her more time!" Robin said while throwing several explosive birdarangs at the Sharkticons, clearing a small path. Starfire began to punch the clones out of the room, shattering their faces and bodies.

"Aaaaannnnnd…DONE! Okay, shutting them all down, NOW!" Nautica pressed a button, and all the clones suddenly just ragdolled, going limp and falling to the ground. Robin poked one with his staff, with the body not responding. It was over.

* * *

On the Surface…

"This is totally getting out of hand! I'm gonna be shark food!" Bumblebee said as he tried driving away in his car alt mode. One Sharkticon had held onto the back of him, making Bumblebee constantly swerving and making hard turns to get it off. Eventually, Windblade cut the Sharkticon in half and the dead body let go, not having any life left in it.

"Bumblebee is quite right, this is getting out of hand!" Star Saber agreed as he slashed at several more Sharkticons. Trident stood triumphant, proud of his soon to be victory.

"Surrender surface-dwellers, and I might spare you." Trident demanded.

"Oh please, I'm sure you're gonna need SOME kind of food to feed your fat, obese troops!" Rodimus said, cupping his mouth so his voice was louder.

"Very well, then you will all die."

"Right on que, Trident. No seriously, no one even needs to predict that you would say that for them to know you're gonna say it." Rodimus mocked, making Trident furious.

"How dare you insult me!? I am Trident, I am perfection!"

"And I'm also self promotion." Bumblebee added.

"Sharkticons, tear them to shreds!" Trident said while pointing his trident at his foes. However, almost as if on que, all the clones fell to the ground and became lifeless. This shocked Trident, who immediately began to piece things together…

"Oh no…" Trident muttered.

"Oh yes." Rodimus said as the Autobots surrounded him.

* * *

Later…

After Trident's arrest, everyone hung out in the Titan's living room.

"So, what happened to Gnaw and the other non-clone Sharkticons?" Star Saber, in his Brain form(4). He was sitting next to the couch, watching Zatanna do some card tricks. Nautica sat next to them in holomatter form, reading a book that Raven had lended to her.

"Well, they decided just to wander the sea. I guess they don't really need a leader."

"Well, maybe we'll see them in the future. Trident was not happy about his loss." Zatanna chimed in.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh, Megatron's gonna have my head for this! I probably should have followed the Constructicons who I saw earlier, but I'm sure they would've shot me the instant I drop in for a greeting." Starscream said to himself. He flew into a ravine where Bombshell left his cloning pods. Surely enough, Bombshell had abandoned all these pods when his clone army was killed off. Much of the Energon had been harvested by the Autobots, but the pods remained active. Starscream grinned, already visualizing a plan unfold in his mind.

"If I can't lead the Decepticons, then I might as well lead my own army. And once I defeat Megatron, the other Decepticons would HAVE to join my side. And then, I shall finally become the leader and show I'm superior to Megatron!" Starscream said as laughed maniacally to himself.

* * *

(1): Saber is Star Saber's medium sized form. It's about the size of a normal Cybertronian.

(2): I made most of this up.

(3): Aquagirl has a cameo in the Go! comics.

(4): Star Saber's Brain form is his smallest form, about the size of an average human.

Note: Try to remember Star Saber's sizes. there's only three, so it's not that hard. Just come back to this page for future reference. His large form is just called "Star Saber".

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and liked the reference in the title. Sorry if it looked like I completely forgot abut Starscream, it's just that I didn't really know how to fit him in with any of the other chapters. Don't worry, you will see more of him in the future. Anyway, be sure to review and good bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: When Things Go South

**When Things Go South…**

 **And I'm back after a long break that was not intentional! I'm so sorry for late delays, school has started for me, and that means I'll be pretty busy. But when I'm not busy and NOT playing retro video games or reading the new issue of Lost Light, I'll be trying to write and update these stories for you guys! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, which is extra long!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's in here that are mine.**

* * *

Deep in a Ravine…

"Ah, finally, I can see my long-awaited success begin to reveal itself. It just makes me so giddy with excitement!" Starscream said to himself. The instant he had found Bombshell's abandoned cloning pods, the treacherous Decepticon went to work, gathering Energon and supplies for his personal project. Starscream returned with another Energon cube which he managed to salvage from the remaining Energon the Autobots had failed to notice. Once he set it down neatly and carefully on a table, he rubbed his hands together, proud of himself. There was no way anyone would find him here. Bombshell wouldn't have left anything behind unless he really didn't need it, and the ravine was deep inside a cave where very little light was seen. The only thing lighting the area for him were a few lights around the lab tables Bombshell had left behind. The Cave was eerily quiet, save for the sounds of dripping water droplets falling on the rocks, moistening them. Starscream stepped back, admiring his success. A evil grin formed on his face as he looked upon his masterpiece.

"If I can't get the whole Decepticon cause on my side, what better way to overthrow Megatron than to make an army of me! I may have been his personal whipping boy, but that was because I was too afraid. Now, there's no holding back! First, I'll take over Deathsaurus' whole operation, then I'll lead Lord Megatron straight into a trap he can't resist! The plan's foolproof!" Starscream said, typing into a keypad. The pods opened, and out came several clones of Starscream. Each one was distinct however, since they were all different mismatched colors. The army of clones looked as if a little four-year old had grabbed a handful of crayons and started scribbling all over a sheet of paper. Starscream found a tall rock to stand on, which he used to appear taller than his brethren.

"Fellow, uh, Starscreams! I am the original Starscream, the one who created you all! Now because of that, I assume an immediate leadership position! You do as I say!" One of the clones raised their hand, which Starscream nodded, signalling him to speak.

"What if one of US wants to be leader? What are you gonna do?" Starscream then raised his arm and aimed before blasting the clones head to metal scraps. The headless body fell to the ground, where oil leaked from it's broken fuel line. The color of the clone's body started to fade as the others watched before turning to face their creator.

"Let that be an example to those who betray me! Now, since you are all involuntarily a part of my army, we start by making ourselves a known threat! Now, follow me, my clones as we begin our conquest!" Starscream shouted. He then transformed into his jet alt mode before zooming out of the ravine. The clones followed suit, all of them transforming into multicolored jets before following their leader to the sky…

Wonder Girl was happy. Not only did she manage to leave Paradise Island to be in Man's World, she got to lead her own team, Titans South, starting from today. She happily strode into the large living room, which was filled by both teenaged superheroes and Cybertronians. And by the looks of it, everything seemed to be okay. She walked around with a notepad on her hand as she took note of everyone assigned on her team. Out of the group, she could easily recognize Hot Spot and Pantha, who were chatting away while sitting on the couch. She did not recognize any of the Cybertronians or two of the other heroes. She walked over to two of the large mechanical beings. One was tan and blue in color. He also had a pair of goggles on his head and had a mouthplate(1). The other Autobot was female, and had a white and teal color scheme.

"Hello Autobots, welcome to Earth! So, what are your names and powers?" Wonder Girl asked kindly. The first to speak was the one with goggles.

"Name's Ironfist. I'm a weapons engineer, a good one too. I have powers, just from an accident. See?" Ironfist's color began to change to a chrome silver, which covered him like a protective coat.

"Go ahead, punch me." Ironfist said.

"You sure? Just because I'm human, doesn't me-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I shouldn't be hurt, or at least that's what I think." Wonder Girl just shrugged and complied, raising her fist before punching with full force. While it only pushed him back slightly, the Autobot remained unharmed. He just shrugged it off like as if she had hit him with a feather.

"See? This metal's Ununtrium, nearly unbreakable." Wonder Girl nodded, looking at the shiny, silvery metal that coated Ironfist. She then turned to the female Autobot, who was playing around with what seemed to be a small icicle. The Autobot immediately noticed and broke the icicle, sending the shards onto the ground before turning her attention to the Titan.

"And you are?"

"Glacier(2), my name is Glacier." Glacier said. She then activated her holomatter avatar before shaking Wonder Girl's hand, a big smile on her face.

"Wow, it's so amazing to see an organic creature up close! I've never left Cybertron, so all this is new to me. Although, I thought you'd be bigger…" Upon hearing this, Wonder Girl was confused. She had assumed that all the new Autobot recruits were aware of the small size of their teammates, so hearing this caught her off guard.

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Well, in the shuttle I was speaking to Whirl. He described you guys as 'big, scary organics with LOTS of teeth, big claws that'll tear your spark casing open, and skin that makes the largest of missiles bounce back'." In her head, Wonder Girl just facepalmed herself. Whoever this person was, they were obviously joking, and Glacier had no idea. Wonder Girl made herself a mental note to be careful around this "Whirl" she spoke of.

"Well, uh, surprise? What's your power?"

"Ice. Snow. Almost anything cold, you name it." Glacier said. Wonder Girl then watched as Glacier made several small things out of ice from her hands. She watched in amazement for several seconds, almost forgetting her original task.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to seeing all the other recruits. I'll see you around!"

"Ok, great! I mean, okay, whatever." Glacier said, the sudden change of tone in her voice confusing Wonder Girl. Ironfist appeared in his holomatter avatar behind the Titan, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, that weird 'change' happens a lot with her. You see, she's really nice and all, but she feels like she needs to be serious all the time. I call it the 'cold shoulder' effect. She does it at random times, so it's best you get used to it."

"Got it." She responded before moving on to another Autobot. This one was literally the color of a traffic cone, making him easily stand out amongst the group. Beside him were two Cybertronians, a yellow one and a blue one, roughly the size of her. She confidently walked up to greet the new Autobots.

"Hello! You don't happen to be 'Whirl', right? I mean, I can't really see you as a prankster, but just to be sure, I don't want to get names wrong…" The Autobot chuckled a bit before speaking to her.

"Nope, wrong guy. I'm Scoop, and this is Caliburst and Holepunch." Scoop said. Caliburst and Holepunch both rose their arms to give her a hand shake, but when she reached out to them they retracted their arms.

"Woah, woah, woah, do you think we are Cybertronian?" Caliburst asked.

"Uh, sure?" Wonder Girl responded to his question, not aware of what was gonna happen next. Holepunch's expression soon turned serious, with Caliburst soon following.

"WE'RE NEBULANS, NOT CYBERTRONIANS YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!" Holepunch shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH. HEY EVERYBODY, YOUR GLORIOUS LEADER HERE HAS THE INTELLIGENCE OF A CUCUMBER!" Claiburst shouted to the rest of the people in the room, gaining the attention of everyone. But as soon as they saw what was happening, they ignored it and went back to doing their own things. Wonder Girl had no idea what to do at this point. She really didn't know what to expect from this new group, but she didn't expect anything like THIS to happen. Thoughts quickly surfaced in her head. She didn't know whether to apologize for her mistake, ignore them like nothing ever happened, or go hide in the corner in embarrassment. Suddenly, both Nebulan's expressions changed from anger to happiness, and both fell to the ground dying of laughter.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face! It was like 'oh no, did I mess up? I SCREWED UP!'." Caliburst said, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"You actually thought we were offended! Ha, I knew she was easy prey, Caliburst!" Holepunch added. Scoop then proceeded to pick them up and lightly throw them at the sofa, where they both landed.

"Ow." both said simultaneously upon landing. Scoop turned his attention back to Wonder Girl, who was now confused about whether she should be laughing with them or be angry.

"Sorry about them, they're...not the smartest guys around. I wanted to be a part of the new Targetmaster program. I got there late though, and now I'm stuck with them."

"Ah. So, why do they look so...mechanical?"

"Oh, those are just suits. Those suits allow them to transform into guns that I can actually use." Scoop explained.

"Okay...I'll just go now before any other shenanigans happen with those two." Wonder Girl walked over to the final Autobot on her team. This one was speaking with the new recruit known as Artemis. The two seemed to be arguing, and as she got closer, she could hear their conversation.

"Okay, you have to admit that was funny."

"What are you talking about? She's the leader of this team and she probably now has a negative view of us."

"Eh, not my problem. Besides, it's called 'hazing'."

"I thought hazing happens the other way around?"

"Not in Caliburst's and Holepunch's version."

"There's versions?"

"Apparently." Wonder Girl had finally got to the two, who turned to see her. Artemis casually waved, but she didn't smile. Wonder Girl couldn't tell what expression the Autobot wanted to show, due to him not having any facial expression besides one yellow eye in the middle of his slightly elongated face(3). His hands were replaced with claws and he had two very long, skinny wing kibble protruding from his back.

"Hi, you must be 'Whirl' then?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yep, I'm the one and only Whirl, spelled ker-klick, Choom!" Artemis rolled her eyes at his statement. Although she wanted to do the same, Wonder Girl resisted the urge to look so rude to the new recruit.

"And what do you do? What power do you have?"

"Power? Power? OH, you thought I was an outlier, I get it! Let's see, I can shoot threat level nine pathblaster lasers, I can make a threat level nine forcefield, spawn missiles out of my a-"

"Bogus. Absolutely bogus. That's so stupid, absolutely moronic." Artemis said.

"Okay, okay. Actually, I really don't know why I was sent here. Everyone's telling me they need the firepower, but I think the real reason is because Ultra Magnus really can't stand me being under his command for more than a few minutes."

" _Oh great Hera, please help me."_

"Anyway, let's see, I have guns, and Ratchet and Rung (although he never admitted it and probably never will) think I'm clinically insane, so put down my powers as 'guns and insanity'." Whirl said. Wonder Girl was really looking forward to leading a new team. Unfortunately, she did not think THIS is what Robin meant. The whole group didn't have much more time to talk to each other and mingle because soon afterwards, the crime alert sounded. Wonder Girl looked around to see everyone had jumped slightly from the sudden, blaring noise of the alarm.

"Uh, Titans, GO!"

"Go where? And why go? Why not something more like 'Attack!' or 'Charge!'?" Whirl asked. For a brief moment there, the crime alert had made Wonder Girl completely forget about Whirl. At this point, she desperately wanted to punch him straight in the only eye he had. She really wanted to do it, except she was surrounded by her other teammates, most of which had a high respect for her.

"Why not something creative like 'rip out their spines and shove it up their'-"

"JUST DO WHAT SHE SAID!" Artemis exclaimed angrily, to which the Autobot complied and transformed. He then just flew out into the halls, with the others following suit.

* * *

"You know, I WAS gonna try to attack Deathsaurus. I really was about to try and take control of his operation, really, I was. But I guess senseless destruction still works." Starscream said to himself as he hovered in the sky, watching his clones gunning down a bridge with their null rays. Some of the clones were hovering like him and shooting the many vehicles on the bridge, others were flying around in circles while they bombed the place.

"Oh, if only Thundercracker and Skywarp could see this. They would be jealous. But they and the rest of Cybertron will soon see my army when I come to take my rightful place as Decepticon leader!" Starscream continued to talk to himself, before feeling pain radiate in his back, sending him towards the ground. After he crashed, he looked up to see someone land back onto the ground. Because of his 'senseless destruction', he gained the attention of Titans South. He shook his head in amazement, as they did look familiar to the Titans he was used to fighting earlier, but they seemed different as well. He stood up, brushed himself off, and then looked back toward the team of superheroes ready to fight him.

"Oh, it's the Autobots and their little squishy-buddies! I thought I was off the hook, since I did spoil some of Tarn's juicy plans(4). I'm sure you've heard of the phrase 'you shoot my back and I shoot yours'?" Starscream said.

"Enough with your little games Decepticon." Wonder Girl said, gripping her lasso tighter. Ironfist seemed shocked who was standing in front of them He turned to face Wonder Girl, who was in front of him.

"Uh, you realize that's Starscream, right? You know, considered 'second in command' of the Decepticons? He did go off the radar a bit here on Earth according to Nautica." Ironfist asked.

"I know who he is. I'm fully aware of who we're dealing with." Wonder Girl answered aloud.

"Oh really? Then you don't mind them joining the fight?" Starscream asked. The whole team heard loud, thundering roars of jet engines as five jets dove at them while simultaneously opening fire. Ironfist leapt in front of everyone and activated his Ununtrium coat, which protected the team from harm. The whole team then went and retaliated, with Whirl transforming into helicopter mode to gun down any airborne clones. Ten of them transformed and advanced towards the group, with lasers firing in every direction. Glacier created an ice wall to block one side while Ironfist and Scoop took care of another side. Blue Beetle and Artemis were helping civilians evacuate while Hot Spot, Pantha, and Wonder Girl fought off the clones. People were screaming as they rushed out of their cars and began bolting toward the other side of the bridge. Artemis was helping up an old woman when a clone came by and dropped a bomb on them. Luckily, Blue Beetle saw this and dove towards them before making a dome out of his armor, which shielded the blast. The clone tried to escape, but Whirl gunned it down quickly before moving on to another group. The bridge was long, but luckily only one side was being shot at by Starscream's army.

"Artemis, Blue Beetle, tell everyone to go to that side of the bridge to safety!" Wonder Girl shouted. Unfortunately, Starscream heard her orders, and knew exactly what to do.

"Clones, half of you attack over there while the rest of you stay!" Starscream said as he cackled maniacally.

"Arty, stay here, I'm going for the big guy." Blue Beetle said to the archer before creating a jetpack and zooming towards Starscream.

"Okay, one, don't tell me what to do, and two, don't you dare call me 'Arty' ever again!" Artemis shouted to him, but the young superhero didn't listen. Pantha saw him fly by and was confused. She had just finished uppercutting a clone, which popped it's head clean off.

"What is he doing!?" Pantha exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks he's some sort of of big shot superhero. I'll go get him!" Hot Spot said as he rushed toward Blue Beetle. Pantha just facepalmed herself before leaping out of the way of stray laser fire.

"Whirl, watch where you're shooting or else you'll blow our heads off!" Artemis shouted.

"Wait really? Cool." Whirl responded as he transformed, used his chest guns to shoot two clones to pieces, and then transformed back into his alt mode.

"Idiot." Artemis muttered. Meanwhile, Blue Beetle flew straight at Starscream, punching the Decepticon in the gut and shattering the cockpit glass on his chest. The impact made the Seeker stumble, but other than that he seemed unfazed by the attack.

"Oh, so you're the tough one, eh?" Starscream said. Blue Beetle held his arms together and created a large cannon, light emitting from the barrel and aimed straight toward the Decepticon. At that moment, Hot Spot came flying in.

"Oh look, it's another one! Kill two birds with one stone, am I not correct guys?" Starscream said to them, lifting a large piece of rubble. The two were shocked at the Decepticon's strength, their jaws on the floor. They quickly dodged his attack as he slammed the rock downwards. Blue Beetle opened fire, but Starscream continued to use the rock as a shield. He inspected it, seeing the multiple dents and scorch marks that had stained the surface. He then tossed it aside before returning fire, blasting apart Blue Beetle's cannon with his null ray. Hot Spot leapt up and shot some flames at Starscream, but he easily swatted the Titan to the ground like a fly.

"Pfft, amateurs." Starscream said as he picked both up and walked to the other Titans and Autobots.

* * *

"Hey Blitzwing, where did Deathsaurus tell us to get this piece?"

"Dunno Astro, but the scanner he gave us would probably just tell us the answer." Blitzwing replied. The three Triple Changers were flying above the city, with no one realizing it. They soon arrived to see the scene at the bridge.

"Woah, that bridge ain't having a good day." Octane said.

"Well duh. Hey, don't those jets look familiar to you? The lasers, the weird multitude of colors, and even more lasers?" Blitzwing asked. Then, as if a light bulb lit up in their brain, they all knew why. The three transformed and landed on the bridge, all sneaking up before hiding behind a large pile of rubble that was on the bridge. They then peered over to see Starscream speaking with a group of people and Autobots while holding two things in his hands.

"Why would you look at that, the spawn of a glitch actually decided to show up after all this time." Blitzwing whispered.

"Yeah. He didn't even show up to help us out at the quarry." Astrotrain added.

"Probably wouldn't have made a difference. I mean, have you ever seen the guy? He's failed at overthrowing Megatron more times than even Primus could count!" Octane added as well.

"Should we bring him in to Deathsaurus? The Boss might be interested." Octane finally spoke after some silence due to the three watching.

"Yeah, I think so. Think about it, we hand him in and we're gonna be one step above 'lackeys'," Blitzwing answered. They emerged from their hiding spot and walked toward Starscream, guns in hand.

* * *

"Guys, he has Blue Beetle and Hot Spot." Scoop said.

"So? It's their fault, not ours. I say let them die." Caliburst said in gun mode.

"Yeah, they aren't too smart. Kinda stupid if you ask me." Holepunch added.

"Pfft, you're ones to talk." Ironfist said.

"Maybe we should all stop doing our own things and actually listen to our leader?" Glacier suggested.

"Nah, our leader's weak. I propose we just shoot Starscream until he dies there. Then, if the other two survived, we just help them. If they don't, then they're dead as a doornail." Whirl said. In his claws was a large rifle with a long, big barrel. As everyone quietly argued while they were hiding behind the cars, Wonder Girl just sighed. Her team was not in the best situation, especially when no one listened to her.

"Guys, please just listen to me. We all have to think about this carefully. If we don't, then Blue and Hot Spot will be fried by laser fire."

"Okay, we're all listening. What do you have to say?" Artemis asked, intrigued on what their leader wanted to say to them.

"Did anyone notice those three heads popping up from over that pile of road and rubble?" Wonder Girl said. Now, behind Starscream, were three Cybertronians, all with guns in their hands.

"Hey look, it's the Triple Changers! Ha, those guys are nothing but lackeys. Especially octane. He's pretty forgettable." Whirl insulted.

"That wasn't the point. I say we do something with them." Wonder Girl said.

"Do NOT suggest a teamup. Don't you DARE do that." Whirl said.

"That's not what I was suggesting. Besides, I know some information about Starscream. Starfire had told me about him. And I know he wants to overthrow his leader."

"Starscream was off the radar for a bit…" Ironfist said.

"And he did betray the Decepticons by telling Robin their plans…" Wonder Girl continued.

"So, those Triple Changers must be out here for revenge! They must have found him and decided to bring him in!" Pantha concluded, which made Wonder Girl nod to signify that's what she was thinking.

* * *

While they concocted a plan, Starscream was outside, getting impatient by the second. Blue Beetle and Hot Spot were both still unconscious, and so their bodies just dangled in Starscream's grip.

"Hey Starscream, long time no see." a voice shouted out to him. Starscream recognized the voice, having had countless Decepticons under his command before. He turned to see Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Octane, weapons in hand and aimed at him.

"It looks like you're having fun with your toys, but it's time you answered to Deathsaurus." Astrotrain said.

"Yeah, you dumb butt!" Octane insulted, making Astrotrain and Blitzwing just shake their heads in disapproval.

"Octane, let us do the talking from now on." Astrotrain said, which got a reply of "aw" from the Decepticon.

"Fellow Decepticons, please, I have not come to fight. I was going to see Deathsaurus, I really was!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if we brought you to him right now." Blitzwing said. Starscream clenched his teeth in frustration. Not only did he have to deal with the Titans, now there were some unhappy Decepticons here. Without even thinking, Starscream drops his two hostages and opens fire on the Triple Changers. Each one strafes from side to side to dodge the laser fire before shooting back. After that, Starscream breaks into a run, hearing the bullets whizz past him as he hopes not to get hit.

"Clones! Attack those Decepticons NOW!" Starscream orders.

"As you command, Lord Starscream." a purple and red clone responds, and they all dive down to attack their new targets. The sheer amount of clones flying towards them was enough to make the Triple Changers retreat back.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Astrotrain exclaims, shooting back. He hits a couple of them, but a stray shot hits him in the shoulder, which oil is now leaking out of. Blitzwing stops in his tracks and transforms into tank mode, blasting groups out of the sky at a time. Octane joins in, using his flamethrowers to burn the clones charging toward them. The clones catch fire and sometimes exploded, crashing to the ground where they just became smoldering wrecks. While they were distracted, Starscream prepared to escape. He turned around to see the Triple Changers were busy with his duplicates, but when he turned back he was met with Wonder Girl's fist meeting his jaw, sending him crashing back to the ground. He felt his face and felt that some parts of his jaw were now shattered, with the metal plating around the area gone and revealing a bare, skeletal looking jaw. Starscream turned to see the Titans and Autobots standing before him. Starscream opened fire in defense as he stood up, only to be knocked down by a well placed kick from Whirl in the back of the leg. Pantha uppercutted him, which made him slightly airborne. Glacier then froze Starscream, turning him into an iceberg before Caliburst's and Holepunch's gun modes combined into a larger gun, which Scoop used to blast the iceberg. Starscream was sent soaring back towards the Triple Changers, who just got finished cutting the clones down. The Decepticons now surrounded Starscream, who got up and held his broken body in pain.

"Blitzwing, let's have a nice friendly conver-" Blitzwing took the opportunity to slice off Starscream's limbs before stabbing him in the gut, and soon the Seeker fell to the ground, his limbs on the ground beside him and a pool of Energon forming underneath his body. The other Triple Changers then picked Starscream up while Blitzwing put a finger to his audio receptor.

"Blitzwing here, requesting an immediate transit to base."

"Did you get the parts you were assigned to get?" Leozack asked from the other line.

"No, but we got something better. Besides, the Reflector or Overlord can get the parts." Blitzwing said.

"Very well, but when Deathsaurus asks why his Killswitch is getting delayed, you're gonna be the one to tell him why." Leozack said before hanging up. After a few seconds, a wave of light surrounded the Triple Changers before they were all teleported away, with only a trail of smoke to show where they stood.

"Transmat system. Very good way of getting from here to wherever another one is." Ironfist commented.

"Hey look, we won!" Caliburst exclaimed happily, transforming and picking up the head of a dead clone and raising it above his head. Holepunch transformed as well, and he celebrated with his friend. Scoop just rolled his eyes, although he couldn't help but smile. Whirl joined them in celebrating, parading around while holding dismembered body parts in his claws while the others went over to help Blue Beetle and Hot Spot, who had just woken up from their unconscious states.

* * *

"Wait, so there were MORE Decepticons? Woah, did they even see you?" Blue Beetle asked.

"No, I'm sure they were too occupied with trying to get Starscream. I wonder what they're gonna do to him…" Artemis said as she pondered in her mind.

"Kill him." Whirl said, who was in his holomatter avatar(5), sitting on the couch with them. Artemis elbowed him lightly in his side, which he elbowed back slightly harder.

"Dude, I'm surprised you haven't KILLED Artemis, or at least tried. She's probably insulted you tons of times, and it's only been one day." Hot Spot said while munching on some potato chips.

"Well, that's because I respect Artemis. She's kinda like me: would rather punch it out rather than talk it out." Whirl responded. Just then, Wonder Girl came up and took a seat on the couch. Everyone was exhausted from all the clones, and luckily the bridge was going under construction. Barely anyone was hurt besides the few car crashes when people started to panic from the attack, but nothing major.

"So, what do you think of this team guys?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Hmm, it's good. At least we cooperate, for the most part." Glacier said cheerfully.

"Well, sort of. Whatever." Glacier added to her previous statement. A few of her teammates gave her weird looks but just ignored it.

"Good good, but I want one thing, just one: let's get rid of that one unspoken, everyone-knows-it 'no kill' rule." Whirl said as he stood up, making Artemis just pull him back down onto his seat.

"Huh, I thought I would get more agreements on that one. You guys are no fun." Whirl muttered.

"Anyone want to watch some TV?" Wonder Girl asked, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. It immediately turned to the news, where a reporter was talking about a new electronics store. Just then, someone grabbed the mic, pushed her out of the way, and began speaking to the camera.

"Wassup everybody! Check it out, Rumble and Frenzy are bringing down the house!" Rumble said to the viewers. Frenzy joined him in front of the camera, pointing to Soundwave in the distance, who was at the entrance and deploying his cassettes.

"HEY, YOU TWO! HURRY AND GET OFF YOUR LAZY REPORTER BUTTS BEFORE I TEAR THEM OFF AND HURL THEM ALL THE WAY BACK TO CYBERTRON!" Enemy shouted from the distance as he picked up a car and threw it. Rumble and Frenzy turned back to the camera terror in their eyes.

"Uh, there will be a brief commercial break or else we lose our heads. Bye."

"I thought he said we'll lose our-"

"Shut up and let's go." Rumble told Frenzy and the screen went blank. By now, Titans South prepared to leave to go fight their foe, as a hero's work was never permanently finished…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Starscream was being carried by his fellow Decepticons to Deathsaurus. His lost limbs had not been replaced, although Dreadwing did have the decency to patch up his wounds. Now, he was being carried to finally meet Deathsaurus, the Decepticon in charge of the operation on Earth. When he arrived, Leozack and Overlord stood beside Deathsaurus, who sat in a large chair. Eaglebreast was on his shoulder while he was petting Tigerbreast, who lie on his lap. Deathsaurus soon stood up and his breast animals transformed to form his breastplate, which consisted of his very characteristic gold crests. He walked over to the traitor, looming ominously over him.

"Ah, so this is Starscream, the infamous Decepticon who's failed time and time again to overthrow Megatron and take his spot as Decepticon leader. Pathetic." Deathsaurus said, kicking Starscream once in the face. Starscream's face throbbed in pain, and when he fixed his view, he the angry Decepticon commander in the eye. He could feel Energon seeping from his nose like a small creek, where it stopped at his mouth where he could taste it.

"At least my grudge on Megatron is more realistic than your grudge on Star Saber. That guy is probably dead by now. I suggest you stop wasting your time searching for him and use that wasted time to ravage some worlds." Starscream retorted. Deathsaurus kneeled down so that he could see Starscream face to face. Their optics met, each glaring at each other, red light reflecting off the surfaces of the glass that protected their eyeballs.

"Oh, how very wrong you are. Star Saber has been confirmed to be alive and well, and he even joined those hapless Autobots. Now that you know, I want to tell you one thing before I formally execute you: you, your life, and everything you did to achieve everything you've obtained in your life, was for nothing. You mean absolutely nothing, and your loss will not affect any part of the Decepticon cause, now, or forever." Deathsaurus stood up and unsheathed a very large and long cutlass. The blade shone under the light that lit up the bridge, slightly blinding Starscream. Deathsaurus raised his arm to swing, but before he could, Overlord interrupted him.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'D like to be the one to execute this traitor."

"You're interrupting this execution for THIS?" Deathsaurus questioned.

"Please, it would only help seal my spot as a worthy Decepticon, worthy of following the footsteps of our glorious leader, Megatron." Deathsaurus reluctantly gave him the sword, and Overlord eagerly took it, spinning it in his hands. He grinned viciously as he looked down on Starscream's helpless form.

"Goodbye Starscream. Never truly knew you. Then again, you're too pathetic for me." Overlord raised his arm and swung, but right before the blade hit, Starscream shouted something.

"Transit code 10,008, redirect 3!(6)" And in a blink of a light, Starscream was gone. But it had been too late and because the teleportation caught Overlord off guard, he accidentally beheaded the two Decepticons that were holding Starscream, killing them. Their bodies dropped to the floor where they started to leak. Overlord just gripped the sword in his hand, the blade now covered in spilled Energon.

"Transmat technology; useful yes, but very frustrating at times. Leozack, call someone to clean this mess." Deathsaurus ordered, and Leozack nodded silently before doing his leader's bidding. Overlord just stood there, staring at the two dead Decepticons. He hadn't killed Starscream like he wanted, yet he was still somewhat satisfied. Perhaps it was because he still ended up killing someone, whether intentional or not.

"Shall I go search for Starscream?"

"No. Save the energy for the Titans and Autobots. Megatron will deal with Starscream if he wants."

* * *

In the Ravine…

Starscream landed softly in front of the cloning pods. A few clones had stayed behind to guard them, and when they saw him appear, they immediately went to work to repair him with spare limbs they had gotten by sacrificing one clone. What was left of that clone was left on the ground. Starscream dusted himself off, looking at what was left of his clone army. He sighed in frustration, realizing he would have to start over.

"Ugh, it's a good thing Bombshell installed voice command transmat systems here. Well, at least I'm not dead. But don't worry, I'll return, and when I do, Megatron and all who defy me will PAY! HAHAHAHAHA!" Starscream cackled aloud to himself, his voice echoing off the walls...

* * *

(1): Ironfist uses his Animated design in this story. His anilities are based off Animated Ironhide's.

(2): Glacier is Yeroc8's OC. She uses the Prime Arcee's body design.

(3): Whirl uses his MTMTE design.

(4): See TTT Season 1, Chapter 11: I Came, I Saw, I Conquered Part 1.

(5): Whirl uses his MTMTE holomatter avatar design.

(6): Do you see the video game reference? (Hint: it's from a Nintendo game)

* * *

 **This chapter is special because it features Yeroc8's first OC, Glacier! it took him months to make the OC btw, so I congratualted him, and while he doesn't co-write this series like he does with others (ahem Renegades), I thought it would be nice to let him use his creative mind on this series at least once. Again, I apologize for the late updates, but I do have school and something called a life outside , so I suggest you expect late updates from here on out. Anyway, be sure to review and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Ch 12: With a Flip of a Switch Part 1

**With a Flip of a Switch…Part 1**

 **Wow, the Season 2 finale is already here! As a few of you might remember, I did say Season 2 might have to be a bit longer than normal, but I decided to just make it 13 chapters like Season 1. This chapter took me two whole weeks to write, and in those weeks I had to find time inbetween all my schoolwork and everything else I do other than . Anyway, I hope you enjoy this EXTRA long chapter, because this is it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Teen Titans**

* * *

Dreadwing was hard at work, harder than ever. He was used to being "that one secondary scientist that no one cares about" kind of guy, always in the background creating minor weapons while others like Shockwave made scientific breakthroughs. He was used to being under the command of the likes of people like Starscream and Turmoil, but that all changed after Deathsaurus came into the picture. He was now under the command of possibly one of the highest ranking Decepticons in Megatron's army, how could things get any better? Well, that's what he thought until Deathsaurus requested that HE build a secret weapon, a weapon capable of finishing their enemies here on Earth once and for all . The request made Dreadwing fill to the brim with child-like excitement. And better yet, there were no big-shot scientists like Shockwave to take all the credit. Now, he was positive the weapon was complete. Over the past few weeks, many files had been added to the killswitch's database due to a recent surge of new recruits. Soundwave had easily added these files, and now the weapon was ready. Dreadwing set down his tools, before stepping back and admiring the machine. The machine was quite large, and looked more like a large metal cylinder with a few wires coiled around the outside. In front of it, there was a large lever, the very thing that would allow it to commit the mass destruction it was created for. Dreadwing was still admiring his creation when Swindle walked in.

"Hey buddy, I see you're done." Swindle said, putting his arm around Dreadwing's shoulders casually. His characteristic smirk was on his face as usual.

"Yep. I even modified it according to Deathsaurus' specifications. Hopefully, it does the job…"

"Yeah, that's nice to hear. Say, you wanna buy this brand new Proton Laser Cannon? It's got a scope with at least five different magnifications, and I modified it for a faster reload." Swindle said, pulling a large gun out of his chest compartment. He showed it to Dreadwing, presenting it like it was worth a million shanix.

"Sorry, but I don't need that. Besides, modifying a Proton Laser Cannon is easy. It's so easy, even someone as stupid as Spyglass could do it. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna report to Deathsaurus that the weapon is complete." Dreadwing said, ignoring Swindle's offer. Swindle just shrugged before shoving the large weapon into his chest compartment. He then walked over to the killswitch, resting his palms on the device. The shiny metal surface reflected his face like a mirror, showing his casual grin.

"Ah, what a beauty…" Swindle said to the machine…

* * *

"Nice day out here, isn't it?" Rodimus said. Outside the Tower, Windblade was sitting in the grass, looking up into the clear blue sky. The grass swayed back in forth from the occasional breeze, and bugs flew from different patches here and there. Rodimus sat right next to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can't really say much since we can't really feel temperature as much as humans." Windblade replied. Rodimus just shrugged before looking towards the big blue ocean that surrounded the island the Tower sat on. It was a nice day.

"Did all those new Autobots get settled?" Windblade asked after the moment of silence they had, taking in the scene. Rodimus was pulled out of his thoughts, and faced her.

"Y-yeah, they got settled in their appropriate teams. Other than the complaint I got about Whirl, everything turned out fine." Rodimus said. Windblade simply nodded before resting her hand on top of Rodimus'. The Autobot blushed a bit, but he didn't tell her to take her hand off since he didn't want to come off as being rude.

"Rodimus, you okay?" Windblade asked.

"Wh-oh, OH, yeah, fine, definitely fine." Windblade then noticed her hand was on his, and she retracted it.

"S-sorry if I made you uncomfortable…" Windblade then stood up from her spot. Rodimus stood up quickly, trying to tell her that she didn't do anything bad.

"N-no, it's fine! It's fine." Rodimus said. Just then, their conversation was interrupted with the classic crime alert. Although he didn't necessarily hate it, it had begun to pester him after a while of hearing it so often.

"I guess we should be going…" Windblade said, before running back toward the Tower. Rodimus just sighed and started to slouch, before following her slowly as he trudged along the grass.

"Yeah, I guess." he muttered.

* * *

Titans East Tower...

"THIS IS BUMBLE BEE FROM TITANS EAST, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?" Bumble Bee shouted into her communicator. Static. Nothing was getting through. Right now, Titans East Tower was a wreck. Holes had ravaged the walls, windows were all shattered, things were tossed around everywhere. And there was one reason why:

"No one but Devastator can hear you now…" the combiner replied to the Titan's question, before following his answer with a slam of his fist. Bumble Bee quickly flew out of the way before being hit in the eye by an arrow, which clung itself onto the combiner's optic before exploding. It did very little damage to the combiner, but this was quite annoying.

"Hey, anyone ever describe you as these three things: big, green, and dumb?" Speedy shouted. Devastator reached for him, only for his hand to be hit by a line of scorching flames. Devastator brought his hand back before massaging it from the pain. He looked in the air to see Blazemaster and Eagle Eye, ready to confront him.

"Hey buddy, no one comes into MY Tower and starts wrecking it." Blazemaster said, pointing to himself.

"Since when was this YOUR Tower?" Eagle Eye asked, dodging a piece of wall that Devastator chucked at them. He then summoned a portal which spew spikes at the combiner. The gestalt used his big arm to block the spikes before shaking them off and grabbing for Eagle Eye. On the ground, Jolt, Mas, and Shadowstrike laid on the ground, injured from when Devastator first crashed into the building, which resulted in the ceiling now having a gigantic hole. Aqualad managed to get some water from the pipes and launched it straight at Devastator, spraying him in the face.

"I really don't mind if he came just to give us a sunroof. What I DO mind is everything else he did after that." Aqualad was then swatted away, getting knocked into a couple of boxes. Jazz and Elita-1, two new recruits, advanced toward Devastator. Menos hid behind a pile of rubble, since he could not use his powers without Mas.

"Hey little buddy, stay there." Jazz said. Elita-1 rushed towards Jolt, before hovering her hands above his right arm. She then looked at her palms, which had electric bolts flowing around it(1).

"Aqualad, I need your assistance." Elita said to her teammate. Aqualad nodded before running with her closer to the gestalt.

"HEY, STUPID! OVER HERE!" Elita-1 screamed at Devastator.

"Hu-AHHHHH" Devastator shouted in pain and agony as the electricity zapped and shocked him. To help make this a more painful experience, Aqualad levitated water from some pipes hidden behind the walls and launched it at the combiner, and the electricity and water met together. Devastator's whole body started to flash in blue light, which illuminated the whole room. While this distracted Devastator, Jazz ran up to Elita, before activating his speakers and blasting large, melodious soundwaves at the combiner. The combiner was stumbling back from the pain of the electricity and the force of the music, before tumbling back down toward the coast. Upon impact, Devastator exploded apart, with each limb disconnecting, weak and dotteded in black singe marks.

"C-C-Constructicons, retreat…" Scrapper said, and all the Decepticons transformed before driving into the ocean below. At the ledge, the remaining Titans East stood triumphantly.

"We need to call Robin. This is serious." Bumble Bee said to the others, and they all agreed.

"Tell him to bring Nautica as well. Jolt and Shadowstrike aren't lookin' so good." Blazemaster said.

* * *

Titans North Tower…

"This is Red Star, requesting assis- ACK!" Red Star was hit from behind, dropping his communicator onto the ground.

"Request denied, Squishie!" Nitro Zeus said, stomping on the communicator. Suddenly, a sheet of metal started to float in the air before it rushed head on towards the Decepticon's head. Nitro luckily saw it coming and ducked before plowing it to pieces with his arm cannon. The living room was a mess, and it resembled what Titans East's living room looked like when Devastator crashed through.

"Nice try Windcharger, but I know your tricks!" Nitro Zeus then leapt towards several crates. When he emerged from the pile, he was holding Windcharger by the neck. The small Autobot held Nitro's arm and attempted to get out of his grip, but the Decepticon was too strong. In the background, Direct-Hit was dueling with Skids. Direct-Hit used his left arm blade to swing at Skids, while the Autobot only held two pipes as weapons. No matter how hard he tried, the Autobot always dodged his strikes and swings.

"How do you keep dodging my attacks? Just stay still and this will all be over."

"Fine, I will." Skids said as he stopped moving. Direct-Hit approached him slowly, but did not expect two panels on Skid's shoulder wheels to slide open, revealing a cluster of small missiles. Direct-Hit went wide eyed before he ran the other direction, trying to avoid being hit. Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass were all fighting the Titans while the other two took care of the Autobots. Spyglass just shot aimlessly at anything moving with his minigun, with little to no success.

"Spyglass, do you even know what aiming is?" Spectro asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to aim. Maybe you guys can teach me!"

"Or maybe I'll just shove the barrel of this sniper rifle so far up your-"

"Spectro, Spyglass! Focus on the task at hand and stop getting off track!" Viewfinder said. He fired several shots at Gnaark, who simply used Kole as a shield. The bullets bounced off her crystal form, not even leaving a single scratch. Behind him, Flamebird threw several birdarangs at the Reflectors. Spectro quickly spun around before shooting them out of the sky, with the remaining pieces raining down onto the ground. He then aimed his sights on Flamebird's head.

"Nice and easy, and-" Spectro was shot by a bolt of energy from Argent, knocking him off balance. Argent then used her energy to form large staples, which she used to pin him on a wall. Viewfinder aimed his two rifles at Argent, but soon they stopped working and started to malfunction.

"What th-" Viewfinder was kicked by someone, and he rolled across the floor. When he stopped, he faced upwards to see his attacker.

"Tarn!? You traitor!"

"Not Tarn, Glitch. And he's a clone." Trailbreaker said. Beside him, an unconscious Nitro and Direct-Hit were held by Megaplex.

"M-M-Megatron? What the hell am I looking at!?" Viewfinder asked. Just then, all the Decepticons faded away, and were no longer there. Megaplex just simply looked at his hands, which were now empty.

"They're gone." he announced.

"Great observation, genius." Windcharger said sarcastically as he massaged his own neck. Megaplex glared at him, which was enough to make him regret his words.

"I, uh, meant it was a good observation, really good." Windcharger said quickly.

"We need to tell Robin about this attack." Red Star said.

* * *

Star Saber and Zatanna casually walked along the city sidewalks. Today was a nice day to be outside. There was no noisy traffic, no cars honking. People traveled to their destinations, minding their own business. It was times like these that the Titans enjoyed, times when no crimes were occuring.

"So...you getting used to this planet?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah. Everything seems...quite peaceful. It reminds me of Cybertron, Cybertron when a war wasn't occuring. I loved Cybertron's Golden Age. Too bad it's a barren wasteland now." Star Saber said solemnly.

"You okay?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, fine actually. Just one question, were you really the one that enabled the Chestforce to form Liokaiser once again?" Zatanna didn't answer. She didn't want to answer. She should have seen the trap from a mile away, not to mention how sketchy Hellbat looked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I-I was being stupid." Zatanna finally answered after a few quiet minutes of walking.

"Don't say that. It really isn't that bad, I guess."

"Maybe. But not a day goes by that I don't regret it. If I had a time machine, I would have prevented it from ever happening." Zatanna said. Star Saber was about to reply when an explosion erupted in the distance, shaking the ground below. Suddenly, the two were met by a towering figure.

"Hello Star Saber." Liokaiser said, nunchuck in hands.

"Liokaiser…"

"I hope you brought your other halves, cause if not, this is gonna be one short fight, with me having to clean the bottoms of my feet afterwards." Liokaiser said. The combiner then slammed the nunchucks onto the ground, making Star Saber tackle the magician out of the way. Right when Liokaiser was gonna stand up, the V-Star flew in, slamming into the combiner's back and knocking him to his feet. Star Saber quickly transformed and soon he was significantly taller, holding his saber. Liokaiser stood back up, still towering over him. The two dueled, with each attack from either side being blocked or parried. They were nearly evenly matched. Then, Liokaiser started to falter. Soon, Star Saber was able to score more hits onto the combiner, which shocked him. At first he was the formidable foe he knew, and now he was acting like someone had extracted all the energy out of him. Soon, Star Saber slammed him to the ground, making his component parts disassemble.

"Do not think this is the end. We shall see you very soon, Star Saber. And by then, we will settle the score once and for all." Leozack said as the Chestforce were teleported away. As Star Saber stood and watched, he just couldn't help but wonder what leozack was talking about. Just then, the other Autobots and Titans came rushing in.

"You guys are a little late, don't you think?" Zatanna commented.

"Well, we would have come here sooner, but Bulkhead here thought it was a good idea to get into a fight with Soundwave." Bumblebee said.

"Hey, he was blocking our path! Besides, the guy gives me the creeps." Bulkhead shuddered.

"Hey Star Saber, what's the matter?" Robin asked.

"I-I don't know. Liokaiser...he wasn't at the top of his game. It was like he wasn't even trying to fight me, just toy with me because of boredom."

"Dude, maybe they ARE bored. I mean, the only thing Decepticons seem to have in their agenda is one, destroy stuff, two, kill something/someone, three, more senseless destruction, and four, ruining our lives. I'm sure that gets repetitive and boring after a while." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, come to think of it, Soundwave wasn't doin' much either." Cyborg added.

"Maybe they were tired? Beast Boy could be correct, can't he?" Starfire asked.

"No, I don't think it's that. There's more to it, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Star Saber said. He then transformed and flew off towards the Tower, leaving everyone else behind.

"Geez, he sounds like Robin when he was obsessed with Slade." Cyborg said.

"Who is Slade?" Windblade asked, a puzzled expression forming on her face.

"Uh, we can tell you later. But right now, I have to go answer some calls I just got on the way here." Robin said. He pulled out his communicator and started to call the different Titan groups. They all answered. In the background, Robin can see nothing but disaster, which confused him.

"Thank god you answered. Devastator just trashed our home." Bumble Bee said.

"Yeah, the Reflectors, Nitro, and Direct-Hit were just here a couple minutes ago. They have since left." Red Star added.

"We had the Triple-Changers here too." Wonder Girl added as well. Robin was shocked. Decepticon attacks, all at the Towers of the respective teams, all at once? This couldn't be a coincidence. Just then, Terra joined.  
"Hey Robin, we just got attacked by your buddy Overlord over here." Terra said.

"Oh, is that Terra?" Beast Boy asked, peering over Robin's shoulder. This slightly annoyed Robin, but he ignored it and focused on the conversation.

"Okay, so all of you guys were attacked roughly around the same time? That's strange…" Robin said, pondering why the Decepticons would want to do that.

"I'll look into it. Robin out." He hung up, and everyone left the city to go back to the Tower…

* * *

It's been several hours, and for that time, Robin had been getting calls from everyone. No one was spared from the attacks, and both old and new Titans were calling.

"This is getting serious." Robin muttered. He looked at the giant screen in the living room, and everyone else watched as he tried to work out what was going on.

"So, Devastator was at East…"

"Nitro, Direct-Hit, and the Reflectors were at North…"

"The Triple Changers were at South…"

"Soundwave attacked Central(2) not too long before he attacked us…"

"Robin…"

"Not now Star…Liokaiser attacked Star Saber and Zee over here..."

"Robin…"

"Star, please, I-"

"Raven said she would like to show you something." Upon hearing this, Robin was puzzled. He looked away from the screen and faced Starfire. Starfire could see that the whole thing stumped him. It was like the Slade obsession all over again.

"Okay, I'll go check it out…" Robin said.

"She is in her room."

"Got it." Robin ran toward Raven's room, counting the amount of doors he had passed in the halls in his head. While he was doing this, he was still thinking about all the attacks. They didn't seem random like Tarn's attacks, but he just couldn't find the connection. And hey, where was Star Saber? He just disappeared. He wasn't even at the Tower when they arrived. He finally reached Raven's room, knocking on the door. The door slid wide open, which was quite unusual for Raven.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but I figured you had to see it."

"What is- woah…" Robin said. He just saw several large lines of red on Raven's bedroom windows. When he walked up to touch it, he realized they were on the outside.

"Yeah, thought you might like to see it." Raven said.

"W-when did this happen?"

"I don't know." Raven answered simply.

"How come we didn't see it?"

"My room is on the other side, facing the ocean, not the city. We wouldn't have been able to see it unless we were on that side." Robin stayed quite, closely inspecting the large, thick lines.

"Raven, call Rodimus to go check it out."

* * *

A Few Minutes Later…

"Hey Windblade, when do you think they wrote this message on our home?"

"I don't know Bumblebee." Windblade said. Bumblebee was currently sitting on top of her while she hovered in the air in jet mode. They were pretty high up, and Bumblebee did ask politely if he could see what was on the Tower. Down below, Rodimus stood there, communicator in hand, speaking to Robin.

"Yeah, it's a message. What does it say? Oh, I'll ask." Rodimus put his hand over the communicator before rising his head up to face the sky.

"Hey Bumblebee! What does it say?" Rodimus shouted at the top of his lungs, cupping his mouth so his voice could be projected louder. Bumblebee was staring into space when he said this, and the shout made him snap out of his trance and look at the message.

"Uh, it says 'we have captured Star Saber. Come find us if you can, morons. From Hellbat'."

"Got it!" Rodimus shouted before taking his hand away from the communicator.

"Alright, it says they captured Star Saber. What? Oh, no, I did notice, I just assumed he was in his hab suite."

"Well, I sent Cyborg and Starfire to check, and his room is empty. And why do you call it a hab suite? Why not just a room?" Robin asked over the communicator.

"Oops, sorry, it's a habit. Anyways, we're coming back inside." Rodimus said before hanging up.

* * *

Soon…

"Alright, you've all been gathered here, whether you are Cybertronian, or whether you are human, or anything else between those lines. Point is, you've been gathered here because we've all been victims to attacks." Rodimus said. Everyone was outside the Tower, every Titan, every Autobot that came to Earth. They were all here, listening to Rodimus speak. Although he acted like it was nothing, he personally thought it was amazing.

"Okay, so earlier, before anyone came here, we got a giant, and I mean giant, message spray painted onto the side of our Tower, as you can see if you look behind you." Several Titans and Autobots looked behind them, and saw the giant letters and words. After admiring the large message, they all turned back to once again listen to the Autobot.

"Now, currently, even though we sorta did, we didn't entirely prevent a Decepticon army from reaching Earth. So that's why there were so many Decepticons attacking you guys, even if you aren't on a designated team. But, good news! Cerebros managed to read Blitzwing's memories and found their base, so it's all good!" Rodimus said positively. One hand was raised, and Rodimus pointed at the hand to let him speak. The person that raised his hand was Superboy, a Titan that had recently been recruited.

"So, you found their base?"

"Yup."

"Can't we just hurry up and turn that place into a barren wasteland? Why are we all just standing here."

"Because, my fellow teammate, I needed to address you all of the situation at hand." Rodimus said. Another hand was raised.

"Me Grimlock agree with puny human. Me want to munch some metal!" Grimlock's statement was followed by some cheers from his Dinobot buddies. Just then, Robin took over for Rodimus.

"Guys, we just needed to let you know, Deathsaurus is not a threat to be trifled with. He STARTED a war, and while that war has long since ended, he's still a challenging foe. So, we need to approach this carefully, not to mention Star Saber is captured. Our main focus is rescuing him, not defeating Deathsaurus." Soon, Robin and Rodimus started to plan reveal the plan to everyone:

 _Robin: "Alright, the base is covered in thousands of attention deflectors according to Nautica when she scanned the area. This means you won't be able to notice it unless you knew it was there from the start. Since he knows what the base looks like, Cerebros will give you all a mental image of the base via mnemosurgery."_

 _Rodimus: "But since Deathsaurus isn't a fossilized idiot, there's guards and turrets stationed at nearly every possible corner. So we can't do an air attack or we will be shot down, and we DEFINITELY can't just do a run and gun into the base."_

" _Dammit." Whirl muttered. Artemis just elbowed him._

 _Robin: "Okay, the patrol squads are in groups of four. Bulkhead and Red Star, you guys pick out a squad of Decepticon guards and take them out. Miss Martian(3), Trans-Mutate(4), Jericho, and Secret will use those bodies to infiltrate the base."_

Inside, the group walks through the base. They can see tons and tons of patrol squads, all rushing to do their jobs. On one side, three Decepticons were moving Energon cubes while one of them carried a datapad, telling them where to put them. Another part of the base had Decepticons cleaning a few rifles.

"Are you sure we won't be spotted?" Miss Martian asked.

"Positive. Deathsaurus shouldn't be able to have advanced scanners. Only the top bases on Cybertron have those. This just looks like a temporary base they set up for the meantime." Robin said over the comms.

" _Once they are in, Nautica will inform them where they can find the power source for the turrets." Rodimus explained._

"Okay guys, do you all have the small devices I gave you?"

"Secret."

"Okay, each of you needs to separate once you find the power generator. There's four energy consoles on each side. Just attach the device onto it and it should override the power supply, so the turrets won't be operational." Nautica said over the comms. She gave them directions of where to head, and they soon located the generator, which was inside a small building. Two Decepticons were guarding the place, and both had large guns. When they walked over, they were stopped.

"Hey, who said you could come here?" one of the Decepticons said, stepping forward to meet the group.

"Um, Lord Deathsaurus told us to come here and check the generator for any faulty defects." Trans-Mutate replied.

"I'll believe it once I hear the order from him personally. Besides, aren't you just a regular patrol squad?" he asked. Luckily, Miss Martian had an answer.

"No, we aren't. Deathsaurus told us that we should get weapons in case. He's not taking any chances, and he's starting to up security around here." The Decepticon thought for a moment, and was about to speak when his partner started to speak.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" the partner said, pointing to Secret. The Decepticon she had possessed already died from the wounds. Unfortunately, a hole in the body was now leaking, dripping oil onto the ground.

"Secret."

"What?"

"Um, he meant to say 'I'm fine, just an accident'."

"Pfft, yeah right. Go to the medibay, that's an order." the first Decepticon ordered, aiming his rifle. From the comms, Nautica could hear the whole conversation.

"How's it looking?" Robin asked.

"Not good. They're about to be discovered, and when they do, they'll be mowed down."

"Don't worry, I have a solution in case this happens. Cerebros(5), you think you can remotely use mnemosurgery on them?" Robin asked. The Autobot scratched his head, unsure of it.

"I don't know. I can only use remote mnemosurgery from so far, and if I get too close, I'll be gunned down. Maybe if Miss Martian links me to her mind, I could use the remote mnemosurgery through her eyes.

"Okay, but do it quickly. We're almost out of time." Nautica heard the whole thing and quickly put her headset back on, so she could speak to the group inside.

"Miss Martian, I need you to create a mind link with Cerebros so he can perform some last second mnemosurgery on the guards."

"O-okay. Here goes nothing." Miss Martian then sent a telepathic link so she could link Cerebro's mind with hers.

"Alright, I'm in. Miss Martian, I'm going to use your eyes to perform the mnemosurgery. Nothing bad, just a simple operation that will only affect the guards. But I need you to face them." Cerebros said in her head. They were now having a telepathic conversation, which no one else can hear. Miss Martian did as told and stepped forward, facing the two guards, who were now aiming their rifles at her.

"Did you not hear what we said!? MOVE IT, NOW!" the first guard ordered harshly. But the Decepticon the guard was looking at just opened its eyes, which were glowing a light blue color.

"Wh-oh, I don't feel so good…"

"Hey, what the...ohhhh…" Both guards fell to the ground, motionless. Trans-Mutate lightly kicked the second guard in the head, and the guard did not respond.

"Oooookay…" Trans-Mutate said.

"Don't worry Miss Martian, I just put them in stasis, but it's only temporary. Once they figure out what happened, they'll be back up to shoot you guys down, so I suggest you go."

"Alright, thanks for the help!" Miss Martian said, and she ended the mental link. Back outside, Cerebros gave Rodimus and Robin a positive thumbs up, showing that everything was okay so far and going smoothly. Inside the generator room, the four seperated, each person going to a different power console.

"I think everyone's ready to do this, Nautica." Jericho said. The Decepticon he had possessed had a deep voice, which was quite amusing considering how quite Jericho was in person.

"Alright, just attach the devices onto the middle, and then press the button. Right after that, I suggest you all slip away, unseen."

"Secret." Secret responded. They all did as told, and placed the devices onto the power consoles before pressing the buttons on them. It only took a matter of seconds for the generator to power off. All around the base, the turrets that stood high, ready to unload all it's ammo on any trespassers, were shut down, and the barrels of the guns drooped, pointing to the ground. This confused several guards that were located around the area of the turrets. Soon enough, the attention deflectors were shut down as well, and the whole base appeared out of the blue to the whole world. Just as the confusion among the guards started to spread like an uncurable disease, a section of the wall caved in, and out came Grimlock, in Tyrannosaurus Rex mode, breathing flames in the air and roaring loudly, spreading fear to the guards…

* * *

"Deathsaurus, everyone has undergone repairs and are ready for the confrontation." Leozack reported. Deathsaurus smirked, and stood from his seat, and walked over to the bridge, which was down the hall. Beside him, Leozack and Overlord followed closely.

"When do you expect they'll come? I know we've tried the best we could to get their utmost attention, hell, we even graffitied a frikkin' message on their house, but what signs do you possibly expect to find to show they are coming?" Overlord asked. He was obviously growing impatient. Overlord just wanted to get his hands dirty, and the hours they have been waiting was taking a toll on him. He just could not wait any longer. Just when they got to the bridge, a Decepticon soldier ran to Deathsaurus, a troubled expression on his face.

"Sir, the generator operating the turrets and attention deflectors are down!" Upon hearing this, Deathsaurus faced Overlord.

"That, Overlord, is the sign I've been waiting for." He then turned back to face the soldier, and Overlord just pouted impatiently.

"Are you able to get the generators back to an operational state?"

"No sir, they're down! Our engineers don't even know what hit it!" Suddenly, an explosion rumbled the base, and the three rushed towards the window that overlooked the base. There, Deathsaurus saw Grimlock at a busted wall, and his soldiers preparing to engage him.

"Ah, right on time. Satellite, go tell Dreadwing to prepare the Killswitch. Overlord, Leozack, follow me." Deathsaurus ordered. The Decepticon that told Deathsaurus about the generators, Satellite, saluted his leader before running down the hall towards Dreadwing's lab. Deathsaurus left the bridge, and Overlord and Leozack followed closely behind…

* * *

Star Saber had flown all across Jump City, trying to find a possible place where Deathsaurus could have hidden out. He checked warehouses, abandoned areas, a oil rig, and even back at the quarry where Tarn's base used to be. When he flew over the area, he still saw the wreckage that was the only thing that showed a base once stood there. He landed in the area, and searched around. Everything was destroyed, metal scraps littering the ground. A huge hole in the side where the base once was now covered one whole side of the quarry. Metal crates and spilled Energon was on the ground, and he's lost count of how many times he stepped in a puddle of oil or Energon. After scanning the whole area for any clue of some Decepticon sctivity, he just transformed and flew back to the Tower. That's when he saw the big, red, boldly graffitied message on the side of the Tower. He had to make a double take, and even wiped his visor with his hands to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. But it was there, a message that said:

" _We have captured Star Saber. Come find us if you can, morons. From Hellbat."_ Star Saber read aloud to himself. He was so confused, he had no words to say about this.

" _Maybe it was a prank from Bumblebee or Beast Boy. They do pranks often…"_ Star Saber thought to himself as he parked the V-Star outside the Tower before rushing inside. When he arrived at the living room, he saw that it was empty. No living soul except Silkie was there, who he greeted kindly by petting him. When he activated the computer systems, he saw that the screen was projecting information Robin had typed. Not having the slightest clue where they were, Star Saber took out his communicator and called someone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Zatanna, where are you? No one's here…" Star Saber said, looking around the room one more time.

"Uhhh...we're at Deathsaurus' base to come rescue you…"

"You are? You didn't actually listen to the message, did you?"

"Sorry…" Zatanna said. Just then, she suddenly realized something.

"Oh no, if you aren't here at all, and we're here to 'rescue' you, then...I have to warn Robin…" Just then, an explosion erupted and all Zatanna could hear is Grimlock roar ferociously. She quickly hung up before bolting straight for the base, where everyone else was. Star Saber closed his communicator before rushing back to the V-Star, heading straight for her coordinates as fast as his jet could take him…

* * *

Decepticon troops started to pile on top of Grimlock, who began his rampage in the base. Two unlucky guards had grabbed him at the mouth, and he quickly chomped down on them. As more and more piled on top of him, the other Dinobots came in to help. Slag skewered three soldiers while Sludge stomped on a few others. Swoop fired several missiles on more soldiers that were approaching, and their flaming corpses lit up the ground like candles. Snarl helped with getting the soldiers off Grimlock by stabbing a few of them with his tail before throwing them somewhere else. Soon enough, everyone was inside the base. On one corner, Pantha had clawed a Decepticon's face while Wildebeest rammed into another's foot. Two Decepticons had ended up on the wrong end of Windblade's swords while Road Rocket(6) chopped another in the neck. Trailbreaker protected Starfire and Red Star from laser fire coming from several soldiers hiding behind cover. When they stopped to reload, Trailbreaker's forcefield disappeared and Starfire and Red Star attacked, taking them down.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO! I love their faces, it's so hilarious! The 'please don't shoot' ones from the 'I surrender' ones, I can't pick! They're all too funny." Whirl said.

"Whirl, focus." Artemis scolded him, shooting several arrows at Decepticons. The arrows attached themselves onto their bodies, before freezing up their joints so they couldn't move. Whirl took the time to use a very large gun he picked up to blow off their heads in several shots, not bothering to aim. He nearly hit Rodimus in the head, who was had just punched a Decepticon across the face.

"Whirl! Watch where you're shooting, you almost killed me!" Rodimus shouted, before kicking another Decepticon in the groin.

"I almost did, but I didn't. Wanna know why? Maybe because I'm just THAT good at my job." Rodimus just rolled his eyes before taking out his sword and cutting down another Decepticon.

"Way to go, Nutjob." Artemis said. It was chaos outside the base, chaos that Overlord saw the instant he came outside.

"This is magnificent. Beautiful, even. The chaos, it's my friend. Time to give it a warm greeting…" Overlord said as he transformed into a tank and jet, charging toward the Titans. He shot at Herald and Thunder in tank mode, knocking them backwards. In jet mode, he pursued Starfire and Argent in the air, firing an endless stream of bullets at them.

"Please Carnifex, stop this madness! We are only here to free our friend Star Saber." Starfire said to the Decepticon.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. That's why I'm trying to kill you right now." Overlord then felt several objects embedded themself onto the side of his jet mode. He didn't think much of it until those objects exploded, dealing some pain to him. He looked down to see Robin had thrown it to give Starfire enough time to escape. Overlord then landed on top of his tank mode and transformed, looming ominously over Robin.

"Ah, Robin, I hope you don't mind if I use your sorry, powerless body as a microscopic welcoming mat."

"You couldn't kill me if you tried." Robin said, taking out two birdarangs before combining them to form a sword. Overlord just chuckled at his comment.

"I know I can't. Because the fact is, I don't even need to try and I'll kill you. And are you actually gonna fight me with that toothpick? Let me show you what a REAL sword looks like…" Overlord said, taking out a massive, long sword, the blade glistening in the sunlight. Although he tried not to show it, Robin was quite scared.

"C'mon, let's duel. Here, to make it fair, I'll let you go first." Overlord offered. Robin charged and sliced at his feet, and then Overlord swung, nearly decapitating the young hero.

"Oooh, I almost got you there. Let's start round-"

"Two!" Rodimus shouted, as he rushed in his vehicle mode before transforming and punching Overlord across the face. Overlord fell down from the impact, dropping his sword. As he got up, he could see his old friend standing in front of him, and he could feel Energon seeping out the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off before standing back up, a devilish grin on his face.

"Long time no see, Hot Rod. Tell me, did it pain you that I defected? Did it pain you like this!?" Overlord punted Rodimus into the sky before punching him, making the Autobot soar into a small pile of bodies. The dead Decepticons were now gray, their colors now gone since there was no more life in the husks of their bodies. Rodimus tried to get up, taking out his bow and pulling back on the bowstring. Overlord charged straight at him, blocking the arrows coming for him with his shield. He grabbed a dead body and used that as a shield. Once he felt the body could no longer be used as an efficient shield, he threw it at Rodimus. Rodimus, seeing the body approaching, dropped his bow and took out his two swords, before bisecting the body so that it didn't hit him. The two pieces just slid off to the sides, leaving an oil trail. He turned back to see Overlord's fist meet with his face, knocking him back down.

"Hot Rod, such a disappointment. I think it would be the best for both of us if I just ended your sorry life right here." Overlord raised his hand, ready to bring down the sword onto his old teammate.

" _At least Robin gets to live longer, hopefully long enough to free Star Saber…"_ Rodimus thought. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to come. But his eyes quickly opened to the sound of Overlord crying out in pain. He looked up to see that Windblade had shoved both of her swords into his right shoulder. Overlord reached for Windblade, finally wrapping his fingers around her ankle, and slammed her to the ground. Her right wing was slightly dented from the impact, but overall she was fine. Windblade tried to kick Overlord, but he just pinned her to the ground so she couldn't move any of her limbs. He then got close to her face, with her hands hovering above. From his fingers, out came small drills that began to spin.

"Are you okay with drills?" Overlord asked, his signature devilish grin on his face as Windblade looked on in terror…

* * *

Star Saber finally arrived at the base, where a large battle was taking place. From the sky, he could see Superboy and Miss Martian fending off Decepticon soldiers carrying spears. On another part, Megaplex blasted several Decepticons to spare parts with his fusion cannon before stomping on several others, and beside him, Skids was in hand to hand combat with more soldiers. He started to notice that none of the usual Decepticons they encountered were there. No Insecticons, no Constructicons, no Soundwave, no Triple-Changers...and that's when he saw Zatanna, cornered by more soldiers. She was trying her best to get to Robin, bt he was on the other side, fighting Overlord.

"No, I have to help her!" Star Saber said aloud as he dove down to rescue her. Just then, something landed on his back, something heavy…

"She can wait, Star Saber! We, on the other hand, have some unfinished business to attend to!" Deathsaurus said. He was currently on top of Star Saber, using Tigerbreast's bow alt mode as a weapon. He aimed an arrow at the cockpit where his Brain form was. Without any hesitation, Star Saber transformed, which threw Deathsaurus off. When Deathsaurus finally gained balance in the sky, he saw Star Saber, sword in hand. Deathsaurus couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, our confrontation has been long awaited! I cannot wait to stand victoriously above your smoldering corpse, celebrating my victory with the Decepticon army!" Deathsaurus then shot a volley of arrows at the Autobot. Star Saber quickly equipped his shield and blocked the approaching projectiles, which just stuck onto the shield and protruded out on the outside. Deathsaurus then reattached Tigerbreast to his chest. Star Saber charged at Deathsaurus, swinging his sword in one powerful slice. Deathsaurus easily parried his arm before kicking him in the gut, making Star Saber bend forward. He then hammer-fisted his back, leaving a small shallow crater of cracks on his back. Soon enough, Star Saber started to descend from the sky. He quickly recovered, however, enough to quickly fly back up and uppercut Deathsaurus in the jaw. The Decepticon stumbled backwards slightly, clearly stunned by the attack. Deathsaurus realigned his jaw before summoning two small cutlasses from thin air and fling towards his sworn enemy. The two exchanged blows, each one countering the other in a seemingly never ending cycle. Star Saber swung his sword horizontally at Deathsaurus' head, but the Decepticon ducked before counterattacking by swinging one cutlass to Star Saber's waist while the other at his left leg. Star Saber blocked both attacks with one spin of his sword and swung at Deathsaurus' right wing, but he blocked the strike with his tail shield. The sword left an indent into the shield, damaging it. This slightly angered Deathsaurus, but the Decepticon kept on fighting. He started making quick strikes at Star Saber, often nicking and cutting the Autobot. Deathsaurus finally transformed into his beast mode before unleashing scorching flames. Star Saber blocked the flames with his shield, protecting himself from any damage. However, the edges of the shield were starting to get singed and some parts were melting. Deathsaurus then launched two missiles from hidden silos near his wings, which hit Star Saber in the chest and shoulder. The blast blew off a part of his antennae on the side of his head, and it also left large, black, circular marks. Star Saber started to fall down to the ground, but this time, Deathsaurus let him fall. He knew Star Saber was gonna save himself. And he knew he couldn't finish off his enemy this quickly. As Deathsaurus teleported away, Star Saber began his descent, watching as the ground grew closer and closer to him. He shook his head erratically, snapping himself out of his trance and quickly stopped himself from ending up like a meteorite, and just in time too. A few more seconds and he would have crashed, a scenario in which he probably wouldn't survive. He hovered just a few feet above the ground before landing softly at his feet. He conveniently landed near the wall of the base, so he ran over to the massive hole that was blown into it. As soon as he came in, he saw that the whole place was a disaster: dead Decepticon soldiers littered the ground. Overlord was at one corner, pinning down Windblade and threatening her with drills on his fingertips. Beast Boy was being forcefully held down as a T-Rex by several Decepticons. The Dinobots were all busy burning, slicing, and killing everything. And then he saw someone approach him. It was Zatanna, who looked a bit battered and bruised, and her clothes had some tears in them, but overall she looked fine. He walked over to her, happy that she was okay.

"Finally, you came." Zatanna commented.

"Hehe, yeah. I'm guessing no one's noticed me yet?"

"I told Robin already. What happened to you?" Zatanna asked, pointing to him. He hadn't realized how much damage he had taken, but he assumed it wasn't that bad.

"I should ask you the same question. C'mon, we have to group everyone back up, this battlefield is turning chaotic."

"Agreed." Zatanna replied, and she ran off towards Eagle Eye, Blazemaster, and Speedy, who had just finished taking down more Decepticon troops. Meanwhile, Overlord's drill fingers were approaching Windblade's face. He had one big smile, a terrifying one at that. The way he grinned, the way his teeth shone. Windblade could now truly see that the Autobot once inside Carnifex was dead. There was only a ruthless killer now. She could only hope the pain of the drills digging into her head won't be too unbearable, when Overlord was interrupted by a call.

"Soundwave, what do you want? I'm just about to kill someone here and you're ruining the moment."

"Deathsaurus has commanded you return to the arena." Soundwave ordered in his monotonous voice. Overlord didn't know what it was, but he just hated that voice. He couldn't tell whether it creeped him out or just plain annoyed him.

"Now? This quickly?"

"He has said that Star Saber is here. Dreadwing has readied the Killswitch. It is time."

"Fine, but he owes me a kill." Overlord said aloud, and he transformed into his Mega Jet form(7) before flying directly up and back into the base. The outside was dead silence now. Grimlock had stopped stomping on some corpses due to Terra finally calming him down, and everyone started to gather together.

"Alright, there's been a severe misunderstanding. Star Saber was never captured, although we still don't know why the Decepticons decided to spray paint that on the Tower. I'm assuming our answer is right inside that base." Rodimus said, pointing to the quite large entrance of the base.

"Uh, guys? Anyone else notice it's gotten REALLY quiet out here?" Bulkhead said.

"Hey, maybe they're too chicken to fight us. I mean, my speed really terrified those guys." Bumblebee said, while imitating himself shooting while moving back and forth speedily on his wheels located at his feet.

"Nah, you're too slow Bumblebee." Shadowstrike commented.

"Pfft, you wish."

"Maybe they're just regrouping." Windblade suggested.

"I say we give them another beating, this time a little harder since we got more people." Blazemaster suggested, while simultaneously juggling a small fireball.

"I agree with Blazemaster. Let's go see what they're hiding." Rodimus said, and they all burst through the heavy metal doors of the base. And soon, they found themselves in a very large room. The room was white, with lots of metal panels making up the whole floor. There was a strange emptiness to the room, and on the other side was Deathsaurus and the other Decepticons. This included both ones that they usually faced and some generic soldiers. Behind them, on a tall platform, was a giant, cylindrical device. Wires, both skinny and thick protruded out of it, wrapped around the outside and plugged into different ports. Several LED lights were lit up on the device, and in the middle was a big lever, and Dreadwing stood by it.

"Autobots, Titans, so glad you could join us. I apologize for the chaotic greeting, but we Decepticons tend to have our ways, as you do."

"Deathsaurus, what is the meaning of this? Nothing makes sense!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Star Saber! It all concludes here! The end is nigh, and victory is within our grasp! Dreadwing, pull the switch!" Deathsaurus ordered, and the Decepticon scientist did as told. He tugged on the lever, but he couldn't pull it down. He tugged again, but no response. Third time's the charm, and the lever was pulled downwards. Energy coursed through the whole machine, lights flickering and flashing, illuminating the whole room. As Dreadwing watched in amazement, the light reflected off his red visor.

"Uh, doesn't this feel familiar to anyone…(8)" Jolt asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Sorry Autobots and Titans, but we needed you all to be close enough in case Dreadwing miscalculated the blast radius…" And suddenly, almost as if on cue, a surge of energy flowed in a circular motion. It hit the whole group, and one by one, people started to fall. Yellow smoke with purple outlines and highlights started to fume from their eye sockets and mouths. Black, ink-like tears started to form at their eyes as everyone affected started to scream, shout, and moan in pain. All the Autobots fell, and most of the Titans fell as well. The only left remaining were Star Saber and a handful of Titans.

"Ah, I'm sure a couple of you have experienced this pain back when Swindle did his first test run of the Killswitch. Isn't it enjoyable? Well, it better be, because this is the pain you'll be experiencing all the way to your demise!" Star Saber knelt down to the ground, picking up Beast Boy, who was moaning in pain and agony. He could see the black tears drip onto his hand. He then looked back up to Deathsaurus, who just smiled.

"You bastard…" Star Saber muttered under his breath before setting the dying Titan down lightly before pulling out his sword. He then charged at Deathsaurus. Blitzwing and Kickback reached for their guns, but Deathsaurus stopped them. He then summoned a flail into his hand, flinging it towards Star Saber. It wrapped itself around Star Saber's right arm, where he held his sword. Deathsaurus then pulled violently to the right, and Star Saber was dragged across the floor as he tripped on his own feet and dropped his weapon. Deathsaurus swung him right into a wall, where he made a deep crater on the side.

"Decepticons! You may do as you please with the rest of our enemies." Deathsaurus announced.

"NO!" Star Saber shouted as he charged, filled with more fury. Deathsaurus then deployed Tigerbreast and Eaglebreast, with the former gnawing on Star Saber's left leg and Eaglebreast holding his left arm up into the sky so that he was no immobile. Deathsaurus then summoned a large scimitar into his right hand while he still held his flail in his left. He then started to hack away at Star Saber's side with the sword. Star Saber could feel the pain of the sword embedding itself deeper into his abdomen with every swing, the pain greatly increasing with every strike.

"How does it fell Star Saber? How does it feel to lose?" Star Saber used his remaining strength and managed to kick Tigerbreast off with his right leg. Then, with as much force as he could, slammed Eaglebreast onto the end of the flail before snapping the chains. He then kicked Deathsaurus with a well placed side kick, but due to his weak state it barely did any damage to the Decepticon. Eaglebreast and Tigerbreast returned to Deathsaurus as he kicked Star Saber back to the ground. Deathsaurus then used his weak and stunned state to take out a legendary weapon he had only ever used once, and that was in the war back then: the Living Metal Destroying Cannon(9). The wires from the large gun hooked themselves onto panels and outlets on Deathsaurus' body. Soon, the weapon started to glow, and energy from the air was siphoned into Deathsaurus' wings, which then flowed straight into the cannon. He took aim, and fired, the energy shooting out and blasting Star Saber. He shouted in agony as he felt the searing pain. It burned, like acid and lava all mixed into one. Star Saber could see the color of his metal body start to fade away, as if someone was slowly erasing it.

"You remember this weapon, don't you? How it kills off every metal cell in your body, one by one? Soon, you'll turn into nothing but a lifeless, colorless husk!" Deathsaurus said. He then stopped firing, and grabbed his enemy's head before dragging him to the edge of the platform. He then forced Star Saber to watch everyone else die slowly from the effects of the Killswitch. Deathsaurus then fired the Living Metal Destroying Cannon once again, and Star Saber felt the pain course through his fuel lines once more. It was agonizing, to say the least.

"You see, Swindle decided to sell the blueprints of the Killswitch to me, and I gladly bought it. Dreadwing was luckily able to modify it so that it worked on Cybertronians, and so we put all of your profiles into the Killswitch's database. We couldn't include everyone, for example the Titans without powers, but I did try. As you can see, the only Autobot not affected is you, because I wanted to show you this. I want you to see everyone you love, everyone that put their faith and trust in you, I want you to watch them all shout for help, but not receive any. I want you to watch them all ask for mercy, but not get any. I want you to watch them all die slowly. Then, when it's all over, when you have nothing else to live for, I'll kill you. I must also let it slip that I purposely let the magician out of the database, because I see you've grown somewhat close to her. S when the time comes, she dies last."

"No…"

"Oh, but you can't do anything about it. My Decepticons are already down there, ready to slay everyone in cold blood. And I'm afraid you can't do anything about it. Goodbye Star Saber, because this truly is the end…"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

(1): Elita-1 uses her Animated design and abilities.

(2): Central did not get their own story yet since I still have not completely figured out who I want to add to that team. The other teams I got from Teen Titans Wiki (I just added Blue Beetle, Artemis, and Wondergirl in South and took out Wildebeest because I felt like it), so Central, I would have to make up completely on my own. Not EVERY Titan will be on a team, but most will.

(3): Miss Martian is based off her design by Todd Nauck on his deviant art, where he drew other characters in the style of Teen Titans.

(4): Trans-Mutate uses her Beast Wars Uprising design and in this story can mutate herself into almost anything/anyone.

(5): Cerebros uses his MTMTE design.

(6): Road Rocket uses his IDW design. He can teleport, which is an ability he had in the Wings Universe comics.

(7): This is Overlord's jet and tank mode combined to form a larger jet. This was first seen in Transformers Masterforce because employees started to play around with his original toy's transformations!

(8): Jolt deactivated the first Killswitch made by Swindle back in Season 1, Chapter 8: Let's Make a Deal

(9): Yes, that's the actual name. Yes, it sounds funny.

Note: New recruits that weren't seen in the storyline yet can be seen on Todd Nauck's deviant art. And don't worry, Central may or may not get their own story one day.

* * *

 **Phew, that was a lot! This is the LONGEST chapter I wrote for ANYTHING! I'm proud of it, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it! The second longest chapter I ever wrote was for Renegades, which you can go see now. Anyway, I can't believe I'm almost finished season 2, it just doesn't feel real...Oh, I almost forgot! Check my profile for news of upcoming stories I might work on or for other information like update schedule etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**


	13. Ch 13: With a Flip of a Switch Part 2

**With a Flip of a Switch… Part 2**

 **The final part of the finale is here! This took a while to write due to me having some writer's block, but I'm (sort of) past that now. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this finale, and hopefully you'll stick around for Season 3!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Teen Titans or Transformers**

* * *

The pain filled moans and groans from the effects of the Killswitch had filled the room. In his arms, Robin cradled a dying Starfire. Starfire slowly reached out to him, touching his face.

"R-R-Robin...help...me…"

"Starfire...what's happening?"

"Robin...look out…" Starfire muttered before shouting in pain. Robin looked up to see the rest of the Decepticons were starting to come closer. He looked around to see that the only people not under the Killswitch's effects were people with no powers. To make matters worse, every Autobot as under the Killswitch's fatal effects, so there was no point in trying to ask for help.

"Hehe, time to show you fleshlings where your place is! And that place is under my feet!" Nitro Zeus shouted as he charged head on towards Robin. Robin threw three bridarangs at the Decepticon. The weapons quickly embedded themselves into his armor before detonating. This distracted the Decepticon while Robin made a run for it. He looked to his left to see Gnaark holding Kole in his arms while running from Blitzwing, who constantly fired shells of ice at the poor neanderthal. To the right, he saw Cyborg trying to fight off the Reflector trio.

"Yo Robin, a little help here?" Cyborg called over just before he had to roll out of the way from Spyglass' stray gunfire.

"Spyglass, why don't you actually aim like I told you to before?" Viewfinder asked.

"Well, maybe 'aiming' isn't in his mental dictionary, Viewfinder. He is dumber than a Turbofox who drank too much engex in one night." Spectro commented before aiming at Cyborg's head with his sniper rifle from afar. Cyborg shot back with his sonic cannon, forcing Spectro to move to a better spot. Robin ran over to his friend, and the two fought side by side.

"So much for asking for Jolt's help. We don't have anyone that could shut that thing off!"Cyborg said, blasting away at the Decepticons.

"Yes we do. If we can find a way to get you to examine the Killswitch, maybe you can find a way to shut it off."

"Oh really? Does it LOOK like they slapped an off switch on that thing!?" Cyborg asked sarcastically.

"Would you two stop fighting!?" Zatanna shouted. She had just managed to levitate Astrotrain in his train alt mode, turning him around so he ran over Octane instead. The two Triple-Changers crashed into each other in a confusing mess. Both Titans gave the magician confused expressions, which she just simply returned.

"What?"

"Y-you aren't affected? At all?" Cyborg asked, pointing to her.

"I-I have no idea...something like this happened to me a while ago, but then it just went away."

"Zee, that was when Swindle used his original model. But if the Killswitch still works on people with powers, how are you not affected?" Robin asked. Before she could answer, all the group could hear was several metal parts changing and mismatching until a figure formed. A tall figure, one all too familiar.

"Well, I believe it would be rude of me to exclude you all from the pain of your fellow teammates are experiencing, don't you think?" Liokaiser asked them rhetorically. He loomed over them ominously while simultaneously laughing as he raised his arms and began to slam his nunchuck down on them…

* * *

Star Saber could feel the pain from the cannon. He could feel all the living metal cells in his Sentio Metallico(1) slowly die as he laid there, crippled and weak.

"Finally, after several million years, I have won! After all those years of loathing you, searching for a way I could even the score, it is finished!"

"Th-th-that...was so long ago…" Star Saber muttered.

"Yes, and the time in between was unbearable! I was humiliated! The Destrons should have won that war! I SHOULD have won that war. But no matter! Even though this may not be my war, this is my battle! And I have the advantage."

"Patient fool…" Star Saber spat out, before turning around and with all the strength he had left in his arms, he swung at the Decepticon's face. Deathsaurus tumbled backwards, releasing his grip on the Cannon as he fell. Star Saber crawled to grab the Cannon, but Deathsaurus got up and slapped the Cannon's barrel across Star Saber's face, cracking his mouthplate.

"Hehe, you really don't know when to give up, do you? Even though I hate you, I must admit that's an admirable trait we both share."

"SIR! We got 'em! The others are almost finished the job!" Dreadwing called.

"Yes, I can see that! Focus on your work, you incompetent scientist!"

"Y-yes sir…" Dreadwing mumbled as he turned back around to face the killing machine.

* * *

"Give up you puny doormats! Your resistance is futile!" Liokaiser said as the tip of his nunchuck nearly took Cyborg's head off. Moans and groans of pain echoed across the walls of the arena, and the Decepticons were everywhere, hunting down all who had not been affected. The room was utter chaos as the Decepticons enjoyed their own style of tag.

"Dude, we can't keep running! Soon they're gonna start squashing us like bugs!" Cyborg shouted. He turned briefly and opened fire, with sonic blasts hitting Liokaiser's face. This hardly dealt any damage, but it was a nuisance to the combiner.

"There! The door's open! We can gather everyone who hasn't been affected and figure out a plan!" Robin pointed. The three ran straight towards the door, only to see Mixmaster and Longhaul in their alt modes drive by. Long Haul dropped a large, thick slab of metal, before going in reverse to secure it. Mixmaster then poured a glue-like adhesive, which dried in a mere three seconds. The two Constructicons transformed, guns in hand.

"You're going nowhere, humans." Mixmaster said, and they began to aim. In the distance, Speedy and Artemis were running from a rampaging Blitzwing, followed by Shrapnel and Kickback. Speedy reached for a bomb arrow, which he shot and hit Blitzwing. However, the explosion hardly left a scratch, and so Blitzwing kept on firing explosive rounds at the two.

"Hey, newbie archer! How many arrows you got?"

"Only a few. Why?"

"I'm out. That was my last one."

"C'mon, it shouldn't be hard to hit these two! Stay still, damn it!" Blitzwing shouted, firing two more rounds.

"Heehee, you suck." Kickback commented.

"Shut up, or this barrel aims at you instead you oversized bug." Blitzwing retorted. Meanwhile, the three heroes from earlier were trapped. They had Liokaiser rushing towards them on one side while Mixmaster and Long Haul had their sights on them on the other side. Artemis then had an idea, and turned toward Speedy, who dove out of the range of an explosion.

"Speedy, we have to lure Blitzwing over there." Speedy looked to see Liokaiser standing in the direction the other archer was pointing.

"And what, add a combiner to the list of 'people that want to chase us'?"

"Trust me on this!"

"Fine, newbie." Speedy said. He turned around as he ran, the tan tank rushing in.

"Hey Blitzwing! Before you shoot us to pieces and all that, I just want to let you know you have terrible aim!"

" _Seriously? What a lame insult. Eh, I'll kill him anyway…"_ Blitzwing said, and he charged faster. Just when they got close enough, Artemis aimed at one of the Insecticons and fired a bomb arrow. The Insecticon, Shrapnel, was hit in the head, disorienting him and making him crash into Blitzwing. Blitzwing hadn't bothered to slow down, so he ran over the poor Insecticon and crushed him underneath his treads.

"Guys, get out of the way!" Artemis shouted. Robin heard her, and all three leapt out of the way much to Liokaiser's confusion. The combiner had very little time to react before Blitzwing ran full force into his right foot, tripping him. His right arm slapped Kickback to the ground while he started leaning back and crashing toward the two Constructicons.

"Uh oh." Mixmaster said, and the combiner had kicked them both against the wall, with Blitzwing turning completely upside down.

"Nice work." Robin said as they ran toward the archers.

"Huh, I was originally wanting just the combiner to go down, but that works too." Artemis said to herself.

"So, what's the plan?" Speedy asked. Everyone gave him looks of uncertainty.

"Wait, do we really have no plan at all!?" Speedy exclaimed.

"No, not at the moment. I think everyone's too disoriented and confused to know what to do."

"Well, in that case, how about this plan: try to stay alive and come up with something better than what I just came up with." Speedy suggested.

"Works for me." Cyborg said. The only two others that had no powers and weren't Cybertronian, Gnaark and Flamebird, ran to them while being pursued by the Reflectors, Nitro Zeus, and Direct-Hit. In his arms, Gnaark cradled a crystalized Kole. Kole had turned herself into a crystal to prevent the effects of the Killswitch from doing anymore damage to her.

"Spyglass, what are you doing?" Spectro asked.

"Keeping a look out for you."

"We don't need look outs, we need firepower right now you complete imbecile!"  
"I don't have a flamethrower. Octane does though! Want me to go get him?"

"You're lucky I'm not tearing your spark out right now…" Spectro said as he took another shot. Gnaark turned and used Kole as a shield, the bullet simply deflecting off her. Spectro loaded another round, aiming carefully at Gnaark's leg. However, Flamebird quickly threw an explosive birdarang at his location, prompting him to move out of the way. Spyglass, being clueless as usual, was just hit by the blast and knocked right into Astrotrain's face, making the Triple Changer freak out. Flamebird and Gnaark finally made it to the very small group of those who could still fight.

"Is this everyone?"

"Yeah, this should be everyone." Robin said. Zatanna levitated several tiles from the floor, launching them at Nitro Zeus and Direct-Hit. Direct-Hit shot several of them before having one embedded into his shoulder. One tile embedded itself into Nitro's shield, before he shot the other two that were coming towards him.

"We can't stand still here for very long. Let's move!" Robin shouted. They ran together, with more Decepticons joining in on the chase. Meanwhile, Overlord was kneeling beside a dying Rodimus.

"Oh, I know, it's so upsetting that I'M not the one that will be the reason for your demise, but rather an unsentient machine created by that cowardly scientist. However, maybe they wouldn't care if I killed one person…" Overlord said, the barrel of his magenta colored gun dangerously close to Rodimus' head.

"Go...to...hell…"

"Hey now, those aren't nice words to say to your friend!" Overlord reprimanded. He chuckled, with a small grin appearing on his face.

"What friend? All...I see...is a stupid blue bastard with lady lips…" This angered Overlord, who was about to blow his head off when Scrapper and several other Decepticons came running past him.

"Overlord! Don't waste your energy on the dying, use it to help us kill the leftovers!" Scrapper ordered before continuing to run. Overlord just rolled his eyes.

"How many Decepticons does it TAKE to kill a handful of humans? Ugh, I guess I have to finish the job." Overlord said, and he joined the hunt.

* * *

Deathsaurus had just watched Liokaiser crash to the floor. This created a distraction, allowing Star Saber to grab Deathsaurus' left leg and pull him to the ground. The Decepticon commander was quite surprised by the attack, and so Star Saber let loose, punches flying all over the Decepticon. Deathsaurus managed to block quite a few with his tail shield before punching back, and the two wrestled on the ground. Star Saber grabbed his sword, which had been lying on the ground in a small puddle of spilled oil from his wounds. He then stabbed Deathsaurus' shin, making the Decepticon yell out in pain. Star Saber then punched him across the face before grabbing the Living Metal Destroying Cannon, ripping the wires and cables off Deathsaurus and snapping the weapon in half.

"NO!" Deathsaurus shouted, reaching out to the Autobot.

"Despite my weapon of choice being destroyed, I can kill you the old fashioned way! Through brute force and brutal injury!" Deathsaurus said, summoning two cutlasses from thin air and swinging at Star Saber. The Autobot ducked and dodged, before he managed to grab his arms, and tossed him aside. He then bent down and picked up his sword, standing across from Deathsaurus, who was ready for another duel. Down below, the remaining Titans were on the run around the arena, with angry Decepticons on their tail.

"Etativel snocitpeced tsesolc ot em!" Zatanna chanted. The Decepticons on the front, Astrotrain, Octane, Scavenger and Bombshell were levitated and launched at the row behind them, knocking over several troops and other Decepticons. Just then, Overlord landed in front of them, gun in hand. He loomed ominously over them, with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hello." Overlord said to them. Cyborg and Artemis answered with several shots to his face.

"Ugh, you humans really don't have any manners." Overlord said as he shot at them, blowing Cyborg's legs off.

"Aaah!" Cyborg uttered as he fell to the ground. Gnaark picked him up, and leapt around Overlord's shots as he rained bullets on them.  
"Hey, we're close to the platform Deathsaurus is on!" Speedy pointed out. There, they saw the two clashing swords.

"Uh oh, looks like Star Saber is having trouble keeping up…" Zatanna pointed out. Indeed, the Autobot was struggling to block Deathsaurus' fast strikes, shown by how he failed to block a strike to his thigh. The group continued to run, however Zatanna stopped in her tracks and just watched the two fight. The Decepticons were closing in, and it was only a matter of time before they would catch up.

"Zee! Don't just stand there, RUN!" Robin exclaimed. He quickly threw and explosive birdarang at Octane's face, distracting him.

"I can't just stay down here and watch slowly as Star Saber suffers. I have to help him." Before Robin could change her mind, Zatanna levitated to the platform using a spell. The towering figures of the two Cybertronians moved back and forth rapidly as they fought.

"Laeh Rats S'rebas sdnuow!" Zatanna chanted. Suddenly, a powerful beam of light shot out of her palms and hit Star Saber, who was on his knees, spilled oil leaking onto the floor. The beam created an aura of light around the weak Cybertronian, and suddenly the gashes and dents on him started to seal and repair. Deathsaurus could only stand there, shocked, as he watched his once dying enemy stand tall and strong. He noticed the magician drop to the ground, since the spell drained most of her energy.

"Dreadwing! There's a pest that's invaded our battlefield! See to the problem at once!"

"Y-yes sir! Right away sir!" Dreadwing said, saluting his superior.

"Gotta...hide…" Zatanna mumbled weakly as she snuck behind the Killswitch, being cautious not to touch the electricity flowing freely on the surface of the machine. Dreadwing peeked around the corner, his arm mounted cannon now activated.

"Where are you? I get you thingies are small, but you can't be THIS hard to find! Damn, it's like when I lose my scalpels…" Dreadwing said to himself. He then turned to see Zatanna trying to run to the other side.

"Aha! There you-"

"Ekoms dna srorrim, etaerc sdlofdnilb!" Zatanna chanted. Smoke suddenly formed out of the blue and wrapped around Dreadwing's visor. He grabbed the smoke, which felt solid, and attempted to pull it off his head. When that didn't work, he just decided to shoot everywhere.

" _Surely I'll hit her, right? Yeah, the Killswitch is durable enough, a few stray shots won't hurt it…"_ Dreadwing fired everywhere, flailing his arm around aimlessly.

"Ack!" Direct-Hit said as he got hit in the back.

"Argh!" another Decepticon soldier shouted, being hit in the head and killed instantly.

"Where are these shots comin-ack!" Bombshell shouted, a shot blowing through his abdomen. Viewfinder found the cause, looking where the shot came from as Bombshell fell to the ground.

"Dreadwing! Watch where you're aiming!"

"HOW DO I DO THAT WHEN I CAN'T SEE!?" the Decepticon scientist asked aloud as he fired several more shots, accidentally killing a few more soldiers while a few stray shots hit the walls or the Killswitch.

* * *

While all this chaos occured, Deathsaurus and Star Saber started to tear into each other, holding nothing back. Star Saber swung downwards, and when Deathsaurus went to block using his smaller cutlasses, they shattered and broke upon impact. He threw away the remains as he summoned a longer cutlass into his hand, and swiped at Star Saber's head. He ducked, swinging his leg across Deathsaurus', making the Decepticon trip. Star Saber leapt into the air and aimed his sword down. As he came down however, Deathsaurus used both of his legs and kicked Star Saber backwards, making him crash on his back. Deathsaurus leapt up before Tigerbreast transformed into a bow, which Deathsaurus replaced his cutlass with. An arrow appeared and he pulled the bow string back, with the tip shining in the light. Star Saber got up, and managed to deflect several of the arrows, and cutting others to pieces in several swift moves. Deathsaurus readied another arrow, and when he fired, Star Saber grabbed it right before it could hit his head. He then threw it back, prompting the Decepticon to use his shield to block. Deathsaurus didn't see the Autobot lunge, and soon felt his powerful fist across his face. Deathsaurus stumbled backwards, wiping his mouth while chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Me. Us. Our duel to the final hour is everything I imagined it to be! No distractions, just me and you fighting till one of us perishes!" Deathsaurus transformed and shot white flames(2) from his mouth. Star Saber pulled out a shield with an Autobot badge on it(3) and blocked the flames, which started to spread on the surface. As Deathsaurus continuously tried melting the Autobot, the shield's surface began to melt. Deathsaurus soon stopped, and Star Saber quickly examined the shield. The Autobot badge on it was nothing but a red blob of melted metal that was cooling. The blue stripe that cut across the center of the shield was melting too, as the blue metal started to slowly spread and stain the white outside. Deathsaurus fired two missiles, which Star Saber tried to block. Due to the flames weakening the shield, the shield blew up in his hands upon impact, sending him flying into a wall.

"Star Saber, it is obvious that I'm the clear winner here! You might as well give up now! I may even give you the least painful death I can come up with for you…"

"N-never!" Star Saber shouted, and he pulled out his sword, before charging head on at the grinning Decepticon…

* * *

The distraction Dreadwing unfortunately gave to the Decepticons allowed Robin and the others to rush to the rest of the Titans and Autobots.

"Uuuuuhhhhh...Rrrrobiiiinnn?" Rodimus asked. Black tears flowed freely from his optics, a side effect from the Killswitch's power.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"L-l-leavvvvve...while you still can…" Rodimus ordered.

"No we can't leave you guys here! I won't be able to live with myself if I do that." Robin said.

"Yo Rob, everyone's almost dead. Beastie here is a fader…"  
"Then we have to find a solution!" Robin saw in the distance as one of Dreadwing's shots hit Scrapper in the shoulder, making the Constructicon yell at the still-blind scientist.

"And I think Dreadwing just gave me an idea…" Robin said. He thought for a moment, looking at Dreadwing flailing around and shooting, before looking at the Killswitch and then Deathsaurus, who had just gotten his wing a very bad cut when he tried to shield himself. Robin then pulled out his communicator, dialing Zatanna.

"WHERE ARE YOU! I HATE HIDE AND SEEK!" Dreadwing whined as he fired more shots. Zatanna heard the ringtone of the communicator go off, and so she answered it.

"Zee, you know how Dreadwing is blind right now and keeps accidentally hitting the Decepticons?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, of course. I did that to him."

"You...did what?..." Rodimus asked weakly in the background.

"I said I'm the one who blindfolded him. Why?"

"He almost blew my head off!" Rodimus exclaimed, before wincing from pain.

"S-sorry…"

"Guys, we're getting off topic! Anyway, I need Star Saber to somehow trick Deathsaurus into using that Living Metal Destroying Cannon from earlier and hit him while he's touching the Killswitch." Cyborg explained.

"The Cannon Deathsaurus used stores a lot of unstable energy somehow. The energy is able to destroy living metal cells, but it can spread to affect other metal objects as long as the thing or person being shot is making enough physical contact with another metal object, whether living or non living. Can you find it anywhere up there?" Zatanna looked around before she saw the remains of the cannon, where they laid.

"Uh...there's a slight problem with that plan…"

"What is it?"

"It's a bit...you know, destroyed." Zatanna noted.

"I think if I can get up there, I may be able to fix it. But we have to hurry, some of us ain't gonna make it." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, we'll cover you while you run over to the platform. Titans, GO!" Robin said, and he hung up. Down below, Overlord landed in front of them.

"If you're wondering how I came so fast, it was the catchphrase that attracted me…" Overlord said…

"Argh!" Deathsaurus shouted, being hit on the shoulder by laser fire. Dreadwing's laser fire.

"DREADWING! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Deathsaurus shouted, his voice in a killer tone.

"Sorry! I-I can't see...OH, I GOT IT! I GOT IT OFF!" Dreadwing shouted happily as the smoke dissipated. He then spotted Zatanna levitating Cyborg up onto the platform.

"There you are! You're SO gonna pay for what you did to my eyes! I shot a lot of friends down there, nice people too!" Dreadwing said.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" Zatanna asked nonchalantly.

"Wuh?"

"Ekoms dna srorrim, etaerc sdlofdnilb!" and just as soon as they came off, the smoke appeared once again to greet Dreadwing's eyes.

"Wha-NO, NOT AGAI-AAAAAAHHHH!" Dreadwing yelled as he stumbled back and forth, struggling to pull the smoky blindfold off before tripping off the platform and falling to the arena below. Zatanna helped Cyborg up, and he soon got to work.

"Dnes egassem ot Rats Rebas…" Zatanna muttered. Nearby, Star Saber had just kicked Tigerbreast off his leg. Several teeth marks dotted his shin, but he was fine overall. He then heard a mental message.

" _Star Saber, I need you to somehow distract Deathsaurus until we fix his Cannon."_

" _What!? Do you realize how much pain I went through to destroy that thing?"_

" _Yes, and I'm sorry, but once we fix it, I need you to get his attention on it and try to make him grab it. You also need to make sure you're standing in front of the Killswitch and touching it while he shoots you."  
"WHAT!?"_

" _I know, it's a crazy plan, but we have to work fast. Cyborg says everyone down there doesn't have much time…"_

" _Very well. I will do what I can."_ Star Saber said mentally. Cyborg reattached the two long parts of the cannon, as well as making sure all the cables were in good condition. After two minutes, he gave the magician a thumbs up. Star Saber looked over, and she nodded to him. As soon as Deathsaurus charged in his dragon mode at full speed, Star Saber rolled to the side before grabbing hold of him and throwing him in the direction of the Cannon, being sure not to accidentally make the Decepticon crush it. Cyborg and Zatanna ran for cover as Deathsaurus shook his dizzy head and noticed his weapon, all new and pristine.

"Hehehe…" Deathsaurus chuckled, and he grabbed it before swiveling around. He didn't need to be in robot mode, since his arms were very articulate even in dragon mode.

"Well why would you look at this? My Living Metal Destroying Cannon is fixed up! Normally, I would question how such a thing might happen, but at this point, all I care about is seeing your dead body! Any last words, my elusive rival?"

"Yes, a few. Till all are one."

"How pathetic. Oh well, what did I expect? You're nothing but pathetic." Deathsaurus said, and the cables started to reattach themselves into ports on his body, and energy coursed through his wings before reaching the Cannon. He then pulled the trigger, and the powerful laser struck Star Saber, who was leaned against the Killswitch. Deathsaurus cackled viciously, before realizing his very big and fatal mistake.

"N-no! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Deathsaurus shouted, but it was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Star Saber shouted in agony, and soon enough, the Killswitch started to shake violently.

"Wh-what's going on?" Zatanna asked.

"The Killswitch...it's powered by...Xenothium…"

"Wait, so is that thing gonna-" The explosion was loud, and humongous. It erupted across most of the platform, tossing a very heavily injured Deathsaurus and Star Saber in one direction while shrapnel from the Killswitch flew everywhere. Zatanna grabbed Cyborg and leapt off before the device exploded, and they landed down below safely. The explosion caught everyone's attention, especially the Decepticon's.

"The Killswitch! It's destroyed!" Liokaiser shouted. All over the ground, Titans and Autobots alike started to rise, wiping the black, ink-like tears from their cheeks.

"Ugh, what a waste of-" Overlord tried to speak, but was answered by an uppercut from Rodimus. Now, the Decepticons were met with the Titans and Autobots, who were alive and well, for the most part.

"Uh oh." Astrotrain said.

"Big uh oh." Blitzwing added.

"That's right. You guys screwed up big time." Bumblebee added as well. And so the Decepticons did their best to fight back, but were clearly disorganized and confused from Dreadwing's crazy shooting, despite Overlord's efforts.

"C'mon everybody! It shouldn't be that hard to ki-augh!" Overlord felt Rodimus punch him several more times, before he fell to the ground. Jazz then used his speakers, and using the soundwaves coming from the speakers, he forced Overlord to split into his two main alt modes, a jet and a tank. Overlord tried to get away, but Herald blew his horn, creating two portals that the jet and tank went through. Two more portals appeared, and soon Overlord found himself colliding into the other half. Both halves crash, and they fall to the ground, crumbled.

"How's that for pathetic?" Rodimus asked the injured Decepticon, kicking him with full force. Devastator attempted to combine in the distance, but before the left leg, Mixmaster, could attach, Glacier froze him in place. Without a leg, Devastator started to limp and hop around before Blazemaster and Hot Spot created a large fireball and threw it at the combiner, making him fall to the ground and separate to his component parts.

"Prepare for- AAAH!" Devastator shouted as he crashed. Whirl bombed several Decepticons from the sky, laughing while doing it. Behind Rodimus, Windblade kicked Blitzwing across the face while slicing at Astrotrain's chest.

"Looks like we have the upper hand! Can't believe how this happened!" Windblade said to Starfire, who just punched a Decepticon soldier.

"Yes, indeed friend, it is quiet joyous!" Starfire eye blasted a retreating Rumble in the behind.

"OUCH!" Rumble shouted.

"AH! Hey, WATCH IT!" Frenzy said as well.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP STANDING AROUND AND JUST KILL SOME PEOPLE ALREADY!?" Enemy shouted angrily to them. The two immediately followed what their fellow Cassette said out of fear. However, it wasn't long before Grimlock decided to punt Enemy into the ceiling.

"Me Grimlock good at sports!" Grimlock said triumphantly.

"No you aren't, bozo." Slag said, only to get wacked by Grimlock's tail.

"Me Grimlock no bozo, me Grimlock king!"

"Whatever you say, boss." Sludge said as he stepped on a Decepticon soldier. Dreadwing finally got the smoke off his visor again, and he cheered proudly.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT MAGICIAN! I HATE MAGIC TRICKS! MWAHAHAHA-AAAAAAH!" Grimlock decided to grab Dreadwing's cannon arm and tear it off, chewing it up.

"HEY! My arm is not a chew toy! How am I supposed to do anything without both m-" Snarl wacked Dreadwing from behind, sending him crashing through the ceiling and far into the air.

"Snarl, was that necessary?" Terra asked, blocking enemy fire with a large piece of rock.

"He talks too much." Snarl commented.

* * *

Above the platform, Star Saber weakly stood on his knees. He could see that his left forearm was now nothing but a mere endoskeleton. Deep gashes and cuts covered his body as they all leaked oil and Energon. Across from him, an angry Deathsaurus stood there. Deathsaurus looked just as weak and crippled as he did, which wasn't a surprise since they were both caught in the explosion.

"You…" Deathsaurus muttered viciously, glaring daggers at Star Saber.

"There's no point in fighting me. You lost."

"No...impossible…"

"Look down there Deathsaurus! Your forces are getting weaker by the second!"

"NO! I'VE WAITED CENTURIES TO FINALLY KILL YOU, AND I WILL NOT LET SOME PUNY HUMANS STOP ME!" Deathsaurus rose from the rubble and charged, his long cutlass in hand. Star Saber charged as well. The two rivals charged at full speed, until finally their swords clashed. Star Saber was now behind Deathsaurus, while Deathsaurus was behind him. The two were facing the opposite direction, and Deathsaurus could feel a sharp pain in his chest. There, the upper half of Star Saber's sword was embedded into his chest. Deathsaurus clung to the blade, which cut his palms as he did so. Oil and Energon now flowed freely out of the wound, and he fell to his knees. Star Saber sheathed what was left of his sword, turning to face his rival.

"You broke your blade to stab me…"

"You were going to kill me."

"And to think, I came here, all this way...all this way to find you, so that we may reenact that fateful duel, so that I could change the outcome, and settle the score. But now, I've failed. My life goal, the goal I devoted the rest of my life to after the Destron War, I had failed."

"Allow me to help you. Maybe we can make peace, and help this new generation stop their w-"

"No. Do not give me your pity, Star Saber. I will return...this isn't the end…" And with that, Deathsaurus slumped to the side, his optics no longer glowing red. His body color faded until his whole body was nothing but gray and black. Star Saber had won their duel. He turned to watch as the Titans and Autobots below fought the rest of the Decepticons. He saw Liokaiser separate, with Leozack looking up at him.

"No...Emperor Deathsaurus…Hellbat! Go send Komoribreast out and scout the platform."

"As you wish, Leozack…" Hellbat said, and he deployed his Chest Animal. The bat flew up, and it saw Deathsaurus' lifeless body, with an injured Tigerbreast and Eaglebreast. The bat then flew back down, where it transformed back into Hellbat's chestplate.

"Deathsaurus...he's dead!"

"No, impossible!" Killbison added.

"Damn you Star Saber...we leave at once!" Leozack shouted, and so the Chestforce transformed and retreated out of the arena. Several other Decepticons saw them, and so they decided that right now was a good time to do so.

"Decepticons! We have been defeated, I suggest we retreat." Soundwave said.

"I'm with him. Let's get outta here!" Octane agreed and so all the Decepticons started to pour out of the arena, trying to escape. Anyone too injured to escape was left behind. It was every Cybertronian by themselves. Soon, the arena was empty and no one was inside except the Titans and Autobots.

"WOOHOO! We won, again!" Bumblebee cheered. Several others cheered with him, and they had a brief celebration until they were interrupted by a door opening.

"Heh, I'm sure Deathsaurus wouldn't mind if I snuck off...oh! Um...nothing to see here! Just your regular old illegal arms dealer passing through!" Swindle said. He was carrying a box of random things, probably things he could sell. Everyone just stared at him with blank facial expressions. Swindle nervously chuckled and laughed.

"I'm done for, aren't I?"

"Damn right you are." Whirl answered.

* * *

"How's the new arm?" Nautica asked. Star Saber, in Saber mode, was sitting on the edge of the recharge slab in the medibay. They were now in Titans Tower, resting after the large battle that had happened. All was at peace now.

"Well...it's more or less the same from the original. But why'd you replace it?"

"Because while it wasn't the arm you used in your largest form, it was damaged when you took damage from the Killswitch. It was part of your chest in that form, so…"

"Yeah I get it. Remind me to ask Zatanna why I agreed to that plan in the first place." Star Saber said.

"Well, it worked." Nautica commented. He nodded his head in agreement before hopping off and walking to the Autobot living room. There, everyone in their team was waiting.

"Look who's back and all repaired! Great to see you buddy!" Rodimus said cheerfully, with a big grin on his face.

"You too. I get it everyone is fine and well?"

"Well...not EVERYONE, but for the most part, yeah." Robin responded. Star Saber was confused by what Robin said.

"Why's that?"

"Well, several of our new members seemed to have...left. They quit." Robin said.

"Looks like they could only take so much Decepticons." Cyborg said from the couch.

"Well, that and the Killswitch! That thing was brutal! I'm gonna be seeing that can of tin in my nightmares!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Not only that, but the mayor of Jump City isn't very happy that there's a bunch of loose Decepticons everywhere." Robin noted.

"Well, we can always catch them later. But right now, I think we all need to rest. Besides, they didn't look like they were in the condition to fight anyway." Star Saber said.

"So, Deathsaurus is-" Robin was interrupted by Star Saber.

"Dead. A part of my sword fatally stabbed him."

"I see…"

"I tried to reason with him. We were friends once, you know. We had differing views, but we were still friends. I guess those differing views and opinions tore us apart in the long run." Star Saber said gloomily.

"Well, he died fighting, at least that's a positive. You did the right thing." Rodimus reassured.

"Yeah. I guess now, he can't hurt anybody anymore. And I think, overall, that's good for us all."

The End

* * *

(1): Sentio Metallico is the living metal substance that Cybertronians are made of

(2): Hottest color of fire there is. Yes, I looked it up.

(3): Same shield that comes with the Masterpiece figure.

* * *

 **if you all know, this chapter probably came a whole frikkin month after the previous one. While I did say I had some writers block, that wasn't COMPLETELY the reason. You see, when I write a chapter, sometimes I feel like it's either not good enough and is rushed, so I hate it, or I just don't like what I wrote, so I restart. So over the past few weeks, I've been going through this phase of where I think all my stuff is complete garbage and that all the stuff I write isn't "good enough". While I did kind of enjoy writing this chapter, some chapters I write I wasn't happy about, but I just wrote them regardless just so that "I can get it over with", and so the end result is something I'm not happy about. While I'm not going to give up, I feel like I should just take a long break, maybe for a few months, before I start writing more frequently again. i hope you aren't upset with my decision, and know that I will return, when I'm more happy with the content I write. Thanks for being with me, and I can't wait to see you all again for season 3!**


End file.
